SURVIVOR
by Mr obsessive
Summary: Naruto terbangun dengan fakta bahwa dia mengalami amnesia. Sementara itu di luar tempat dia berada Tentara Perdamaian melakukan penyerangan gila-gilaan dengan membumihanguskan beberapa kota menggunakan bom nuklir. Apakah ada kaitan dari kedua kejadian tersebut? Investigasi akan dimulai..
1. Chapter 1

**SURVIVOR**

Hujan salju pada akhirnya mulai mereda. Gadis itu bersyukur karena tidak perlu lagi mencemaskan kondisi beberapa pasiennya yang mungkin kedinginan akibat cuaca yang buruk semalaman. Dia kemudian bangkit untuk memastikan sekali lagi keadaan para pasiennya. berharap tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi semisal laporan tentang beberapa pasien yang meninggal akibat hipotermia.

"Oh ya Tuhan, kenapa aku bisa berpikiran seperti itu.." dia merutuki jalan pikirannya sendiri.

Pada dasarnya semua ini bukan menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Dia hanya gadis 17 tahun yang seharusnya sedang menikamati masa-masa memadu kasih atau hingar bingar kehidupan anak remaja. Dengan wajah ayu oriental dipadu rambut merah jambu sebahu dan mata beriris emerald yang indah, dia jelas idola para anak laki-laki di sekolahnya. Namun nyatanya keadaan tidak seindah itu. Fakta sekarang adalah dia seorang anggota medis yang dibentuk secara mendadak untuk menolong korban pengeboman Tentara Perdamaian.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan, diapun tiba di tempat yang dituju. Segera dia memasuki ruang perawatan itu dengan begitu percaya diri. Berharap hal bodoh yang sebelumnya terlintas di otaknya salah, dan syukurlah apa yang dia pikirkan memang hanya ketakutan bodoh saja.

"Bagaimana kondisi mereka Shizune senpai?" tanya gadis itu pada wanita berambut hitam kelam.

"Mereka sempat kedinginan tapi semua baik-baik saja.." jawab Shizune.

"Syukurlah, aku sempat memikirkan hal-hal bodoh saat menuju kemari.."

"Kesimpulannya jelas, kau sangat lelah dalam hal fisik dan mental nona. Jadi kuharap kau lekas beristirahat sebelum aku menendangmu dari tempat ini..!" timpal Shizune. Itu jelas sebuah perintah yang tidak bisa ditolak. Wanita berambut gelap itu memang sangat memperhatikan kondisi setiap anggota medis lainnya.

"Baiklah, tapi kau juga perlu memperhatikan kondisimu sebelum..."

"Kau menendangku saat sudah segar kembali?" potong Shizune lugas. Wanita itu memang tidak suka berbasa-basi.

"Kita sehati.." kata gadis itu menyeringai.

"PERGI..!" hanya sebuah desisan yang singkat namun penuh penekanan. Gadis itu segera beranjak keluar sebelum benar-benar ditendang oleh seniornya.

Sejenak setelah keluar dari ruang perawatan, gadis itu merasa sengatan kenyamanan saat menghirup udara pagi musim dingin. Dia menutup mata dan membiarkan bulir-bulir salju sisa hujan semalam menyentuh kulit wajahnya yang lembut. Sejenak berusaha menyamankan diri dari segala kegilaan akhir-akhir ini. Namun tak berlangsung lama, dia membuka mata saat menyadari jika keadaan kenyamanan yang dia rasakan sebelumnya tidak akan berlangsung lama. Gadis itu segera sadar jika musim dingin kali ini adalah musim dingin tersuram dalam hidupnya.

Musim dingin kali ini memang terasa suram baginya. Setelah segala yang terjadi selama satu minggu ini dia benar-benar sangat frustasi. Tapi apa mau dikata dia harus mengesampingkan semua itu demi menolong para korban serangan bom gila-gilaan dari Tentara Perdamaian. Ya, tepat satu minggu lalu serangan gila itu dilancarkan. Dengan jarak tiap penyerangannya adalah 2 hari, maka bisa disimpulkan jika sudah ada 3 kota yang telah dibumihanguskan oleh Tentara Perdamaian. Bukan tidak mungkin jika kota gadis cantik ini menjadi target selanjutnya. Karena itulah dia mencoba menyibukkan diri agar tidak memikirkan hal-hal yang berbau dengan serangan Tentara Perdamaian. Biarlah orang-orang tim investigasi saja yang memikirkannya. Menurut dia, memikirkan segala kemungkinan itu membuat lambungnya terasa mual.

"Sampai kapan kau melamun Sakura?" tanya seseorang gadis mengagetkannya.

"Apa sih Ino? kau berisik sekali tahu.." sahut Sakura kesal.

"Kau harus makan, lihat tubuhmu kurus kering nan datar. Jangan bilang kau sengaja melakukannya agar dadamu yang rata itu terlihat menonjol karena perut yang semakin tipis? Ya ampun Sakura kau benar-benar gila.." tuduh Ino membabi-buta.

Sakura mendengus kesal atas ucapan yang gadis ponytail pirang itu. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dari mana gadis yang suka berpakaian seksi memperoleh pikiran seidiot itu.

"Aku masih punya stok alkohol cukup banyak untuk mensterilkan pikiran kotormu itu, mau coba..?"

"Akan kupertimbangkan.." kata Ino tersenyum tanpa dosa. "oh ya ada kabar baik. Cowok pirang itu sudah sadar loh.."

"Kau serius..?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Ya, tapi kemudian dia tertidur lagi." Ino kemudian memberi jeda. "Saat terbangun dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang sama ketika sampai disini. Aku sudah memberi obat penenang padanya. Kemungkinan dia akan segera tersadar kembali.."

"Aku akan kesana setelah makan dan memeriksa beberapa korban yang baru tiba."

"Baiklah, aku tunggu loh.."

Kemudian Sakura dan Ino berpisah menuju tempat tujuannya masing-masing.

* * *

><p>Suara berisik itu membuatnya seakan tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Anak laki-laki itu mencoba bergerak dengan gelisah ke kanan ataupun kekiri berharap mendapat kenyamanannya kembali setelah beberapa saat seolah terenggut. Namun seolah tidak peduli dengan ekspresi terganggu yang dia tunjukan, suara-suara berisik itu justru semakin keras berdengung di telinganya seakan memaksa dia agar segera terjaga.<p>

Anak laki-laki segera membuka matanya yang menampilkan samudra biru jernih. Anak laki-laki yang mungkin berusia 16-17 memandang sekitarnya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Dia kemudian mengusap bagian belakang rambut pirang jigraknya karena merasa malu dipandangi beberapa pasang mata saat dia terbangun dari tidurnya.

Setelah cukup mengumpulkan sedikit kepercayaan diri dia mencoba bangkit dari posisinya sekarang. Merasakan begitu banyak sengatan rasa sakit dia akhirnya hanya bersandar pada ujung tempat tidur dibantu kedua sikunya untuk menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Jadi apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" bocah pirang itu bertanya sedikit menggeram. dia tidak tahu apa sebabnya dia bisa kesal tapi emosi itu meluap begitu saja.

"Bung, harusnya dialog itu aku yang ucapkan..!" salah seorang diantara manusia di kamar tempat bocah pirang itu berada menjawabnya.

Anak laki-laki itu segera menatap si penjawab pertanyaanya.

Laki-laki dengan kisaran usia yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. Dengan model rambut seperti buah nanas dan tinggi hampir 180 cm yang cukup seimbang dengan tubuh berisinya. Dilihat dari cara dia menjawab pertanyaan, bocah pirang itu sadar jika laki-laki yang ditatapnya saat ini adalah tipikal orang yang tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Namun dia segera paham akan sesuatu hal lainnya bahwa laki-laki yang sangat tidak menyukai kalimat pertama yang dia lontarkan saat terbangun adalah pemimpin dari semua orang yang ada di ruangan bocah pirang itu berada sekarang.

"Oke, jadi sekarang apa masalahnya?" tanya bocah kepala kuning itu tanpa mengurangi geramannya.

"Sumpah demi apapun, boleh aku pukul wajah anak tidak punya sopan santun ini Shikamaru?!" seorang laki-laki arah jam 11 dari tempat bocah kepala kuning itu.

'_J__adi bocah rambut nanas itu namanya Shikamaru?'. gumam bocah kepala kuning itu pada dirinya sendiri._

"Belum saatnya Kiba, kalau 1 kali lagi dia berkata menjengkelkan kau boleh menendangnya pantatnya.." timpal Shikamaru asal. "Tapi sebelum itu, bisa katakan siapa namamu bung?"

"NARUTO.." bocah kepala kuning mengucapkan namanya begitu saja. Dia tidak mengerti dorongan apa yang membuatnya mengatakannya. Padahal dia masih yakin dengan jelas sejak dia membuka mata tidak ada satupun memori di kepalanya dan saat mengatakan nama itu begitu saja dia merasa kebingungan seolah semua telah diatur sedemikian rupa hingga ketika ada seseorang menanyakan namanya maka otomatis bibirnya akan mengucapkan nama itu.

"Kenapa bung? kau seolah-olah tidak rela sekali menyebut nama itu?" tanya bocah yang Naruto ketahui bernama Kiba. Seperti keliatannya Kiba adalah tipe orang yang tidak sabaran. Terlihat dari matanya yang tajam seperti burung elang. Hanya satu hal yang mengagumkan dari Kiba menurut Naruto, warna kulitnya yang eksotis.

"Dia hilang ingatan, ingat..?" jawab anak laki-laki lain yang berada di sebelah Shikamaru.

"Terima kasih Sai atas penjelasan singkatnya." Balas Shikamaru. Setelah Shikamaru dan Kiba kini nama Sai masuk dalam otak Naruto.

"Oke, jika aku hilang ingatan kenapa kalian ada disini?" kali ini Naruto menanyakannya dengan nada yang sedikit bersahabat.

"Biar aku jelaskan tuan hilang ingatan.." kali seorang gadis yang berbicara padanya. Rambut pirang panjang gaya ponytail dengan bola mata hampir sewarna dengan miliknya.

"Maaf jika aku merusak kesenanganmu, tapi harus kukatakan sebelumnya bahwa jika kau mengira ruangan ini adalah kamar tidurmu itu adalah salah besar. Ruangan ini adalah kamar pasien." jelas gadis itu.

"Karena itu jangan sekali-kali bertanya padaku kenapa ruangan ini tidak berwarna merah jambu seperti kamar tidurmu bung" timpal Kiba dengan nada mengejek. Naruto mendengus kesal sedangkan gadis itu memutar bola matanya.

"Kami menemukanmu terkapar di depan gerbang wilayah perlindungan dengan beberapa luka di sekujur tubuh.." gadis kembali menjelaskan.

"Berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri?"

"3 hari lebih.. dan perkenalkan namaku Yamanaka Ino. Kau bisa memanggilku Ino.." jawab gadis itu disertai perkenalan diri. Naruto hanya meresponya dengan mengangguk. Setidaknya ada satu orang yang meresponnya sedikit bersahabat daripada yang lainnya.

"Aku harap ingatanmu cepat kembali agar bisa kembali ke daerah asalmu, untunglah menurut Sakura kau hanya mengalami amnesia ringan.." Ino kembali berkata. Sejauh ini semua yang dia katakan terdengar tulus.

"Siapa Sakura?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Naruto. Lagi-lagi dia merasa aneh dengan kelakuannya sendiri. Kenapa dia merasa tertarik dengan seseorang bernama Sakura. Seolah nama itu memang begitu penting baginya.

"Dia salah satu anggota tim medis di tempat ini. Sebentar lagi kau akan melihatnya" ucap Shikamaru masih dengan gaya masa bodohnya.

"Dia mungkin agak lama, banyak korban baru yang berdatangan.." Ino menyambung.

_Korban? apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di tempat ini. Naluri Naruto dengan cepat menduga jika keadaan diluar dia berada sekarang begitu buruk. Rasa penasaran yang menggelitik membuat dia ingin melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan pada orang-orang di depannya. Namun sebelum dia sempat mengatakannya, suara seseorang terdengar di telinganya._

"Apa aku terlambat?"

Naruto segera memutar kepalanya ke arah suara berasal. Detik itu juga tanpa sadar dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya seolah luka-luka di tubuhnya cuma ilusi. Dengan gerakan begitu cepat tanpa disadari oleh lainnya dia menghentakan seseorang yang baru saja tiba itu dengan keras hingga membentur tembok. Dia mencengkram orang itu dengan begitu kuat dan menghimpitnya agar orang tersebut tidak dapat melarikan diri. Sebelum dia mengatakan sesuatu pada orang dihadapanya satu pukulan mengenai bagian belakang kepalanya. Dia jatuh tersungkur dan kemudian semua kembali terlihat gelap.

_**to be continue**_


	2. Chapter 2

Halo teman-teman saya kembali lagi. Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Mohon maaf bila banyak typo dan kesalahan di chapter sebelumnya. Semoga di chapter kali ini lebih memuaskan untuk readers sekalian.

Naruto dan teman-temannya hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya cuma meminjam saja. Selamat menikmati..

Chapter 2

Suara-suara itu semakin mengeraskan volumenya. Bukan hanya berasal dari satu atau dua orang saja. Tapi semua yang di sekelilingnya saling memberikan komentar masing-masing dan Naruto tahu siapa yang sedang diperdebatkan oleh mereka. Ya dialah objek pembahasan tersebut.

Awalnya Naruto ingin segera membuka mata agar suara-suara berisik itu teralihkan fokusnya. Namun dia buru-buru menahannya. Sejak Ino meyinggung sesuatu tentang korban, Naruto yakin ada yang tidak beres di luar sana. Mungkin dengan mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka, dia bisa mendapat sedikit informasi. Karena Naruto tahu, jika dia menanyakannya langsung mereka jelas tidak akan menjawabnya. Apalagi dia adalah orang asing dan baru saja merusak catatan baiknya.

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya terus disini, dia mungkin salah satu tentara perdamaian..!" teriak seseorang yang menurut Naruto adalah Kiba.

"Aku setuju dengan Kiba. aku rasa dia sengaja dikirim untuk melemahkan kita dengan menghabisi salah satu tenaga medis." komentar seorang gadis yang tidak lain adalah Ino.

"Jika dia memang salah satu dari mereka, kenapa dia datang kemari dengan luka diseluruh tubuhnya? kenapa dia berteriak seperti orang gila? menurutmu dia sedang berakting?!" kali ini suara Shikamaru menimpal.

"Lalu menurutmu apa?!" balas Kiba menaikkan suaranya.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku cuma merasa kepalanya rusak" jawab Shikamaru asal.

"Aku setuju dengan Shikamaru. Lagipula kenapa mereka susah-susah mengirimkannya kalau dengan menekan satu tombol saja bisa menghancurkan kita dalam sekejap.." Ucap Sai dingin.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Sakura?" tanya Ino. Nada suaranya mengekspesikan kekhawatiran. Sakura dan Ino mungkin telah berteman baik sejak lama.

"Aku setuju dengan pendapat Shikamaru dan Sai" ucap Sakura.

"Kau gila, Sakura..!" protes Ino kesal.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja saat dia menyerangku, aku melihat tatapan mata penyesalan tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Aku rasa apa yang dia lakukan padaku benar-benar diluar kendalinya..

"Kau benar.." kata Naruto seraya membuka mata memotong ucapan Sakura. Dia merasa sudah cukup acara mengupingnya. Naruto harus menjelaskan jika dia memang tidak mengerti kenapa penyerangan itu bisa terjadi.

Semua terperanjat saat Naruto memotong ucapan Sakura. Mereka tidak mengira jika selama ini anak laki-laki itu sudah tersadar sebelumnya.

"Jadi selama ini kau pura-pura tertidur brengsek?" desis Kiba.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?" tanya Shikamaru tanpa basa-basi.

Naruto menatap Shikamaru cukup lama sebelum menjawab. Dia harus meyakinkan dirinya jika orang yang ditatapnya bisa percaya dengan segala penjelasannya yang terdengar sangat gila.

"Aku bukan berasal dari sini.." jawab Naruto membuang muka.

"Benar sekali, jadi kau dari mana bung? planet Pluto?" timpal Kiba sarkatis.

"AKU DARI MASA DEPAN..!"

Tepat saat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sai menerjangnya hingga punggung bocah pirang itu membentur dinding dengan keras. Dengan cepat rasa sakit itu mulai menjalar di tubuh bagian belakang. Belum sempat Naruto mengerang, Sai sudah menarik tubuhnya dengan sangat kasar. Dia tidak bisa mengelak. Mengingat saat ini kedua tangannya terikat kuat.

Pertama kali melihat Sai, Naruto pikir anak laki-laki itu adalah sosok yang kalem dan cerdas. Sekarang setelah mendapat perlakuan kasar dari Sai, Naruto nampaknya perlu menambahkan kata mengerikan dalam diskripsinya tentang bocah berambut hitam itu.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku..?" ucap Sai mencengkram kerah baju Naruto.

"Kau pikir aku sedang melawak..? lepaskan ikatan ini dan aku akan mengatakan semuanya..!" balas Naruto disertai sebuah persyaratan.

"Kau pikir dimana posisimu bung? tidak ada tawar-menawar disini. Jadi cepat...

"Lepaskan dia..!" perintah Shikamaru memotong ucap Sai.

"Kau serius..?" Sai kaget dengan ucapan Shikamaru. Menurutnya membebaskan Naruto adalah tindakan keliru.

"Dengar Sai, kepalaku hampir meledak karena hal-hal gila belakangan ini. Jika kau tidak setuju dengan perintahku sebagai pemimpin di tim ini, kau boleh menggantikannya. Aku dengan senang hati akan menyerahkannya. Sejak awal aku juga tidak berminat.." kata Shikamaru tegas.

Naruto tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. Dia tahu ada sedikit ungkapan perasaan pribadi yang coba dibubuhkan dalam kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh bocah rambut nanas itu. Naruto memahami beban itu dan menaruh respek padanya.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Sai melepaskan ikatannya. Naruto bersyukur akhirnya anak laki-laki itu menuruti intruksi Shikamaru. Kedua tangannya kini telah terbebas. Namun untuk berjaga-jaga Sai berdiri di samping kiri Naruto dengan mencengkram tangan kirinya dengan begitu erat. Seolah bocah pirang itu akan kembali menyerang siapapun ketika ikatannya dilepas.

"Jika kau berbuat sedikit saja hal yang mencurigakan, aku akan segera menghabisimu.." bisik Sai tepat ditelinga Naruto.

Naruto tahu jika ucapan Sai tidak main-main. Tapi juga tidak merasa terintimidasi karena memang dia tidak ada berencana membuat ulah. Setidaknya bukan untuk saat ini.

"Boleh aku minta makan? perutku benar-benar tidak bisa diajak berkompromi lagi.." Sejak tersadar dari pingsangnya, perut Naruto memang sudah berteriak-teriak. Jadi sangat manusiawi apabila dia meminta makan meskipun pada akhirnya tidak dipenuhi.

"Ikuti aku.." ucap Shikamaru yang kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan Naruto dirawat. Semua mengikuti kemana pemimpinnya pergi tak terkecuali Naruto dengan Sai yang setia berada di sisinya.

Naruto disambut pemandangan yang cukup memprihatinkan sejak dia keluar dari ruang rawatnya. Pertama dia melihat seorang kakek dengan kepala dibalut perban yang masih jelas terlihat sisa darahnya. Di sebelah kiri kakek itu seorang gadis yang mungkin seumuran dengannya senang duduk menangisi tubuh tak bernyawa di hadapannya. Tidak jauh melangkah, dia menemukan seorang anak kecil yang kehilangan sebelah kakinya sedang berusaha berdiri meskipun berulang kali terjatuh. Semakin jauh dia berjalan, gambaran penderitaan nampak begitu setia menghampiri setiap Naruto menolehkan kepala pirangnya. Bocah pirang itu mendesis prihatin dengan segala hal yang dia lihat di tempat ini.

"Jangan dilihat, kau bisa kehilangan nafsu makan nantinya.." ucap seseorang di sebelah kanannya yang tidak lain adalah Sakura.

Naruto tidak tahu sejak kapan Sakura berada di sebelahnya. Dia kira gadis itu tidak akan berani berdekatan dengannya, mengingat apa yang telah dia lakukan pada gadis itu. Meskipun sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi dengannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Naruto prihatin.

Sakura bisa merasakan keprihatinan dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto. Sejak awal dia percaya jika anak laki-laki di sampingnya ini bukanlah orang yang patut diwaspadai. Gadis merah jambu itu juga merasa jika Naruto memiliki aura kehangatan di setiap geraknya.

"Maaf, aku tidak punya hak untuk menjawabnya.." jawab Sakura meminta pengertian.

"Baiklah.." balas Naruto.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Sesekali bocah pirang itu menoleh ke kanan sesekali menoleh ke kiri. Naruto berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindari pemandangan yang menurutnya sungguh menyesakkan. Sedangkan gadis disebelahnya hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kita sampai.." ucap Sai menarik perhatian Naruto.

Shikamaru terlihat telah memasuki tenda berwarna coklat kusam itu. Sedangkan Kiba dan Ino hanya berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Naruto kemudian menatap Sai meminta penjelasan yang dijawab dengan menggerakkan dagunya ke depan. Naruto merasa itu adalah perintah untuk masuk jadi dia melakukannya.

Suasana di dalam tenda memang cukup menenangkan bagi Naruto. Setidaknya dia perlu lagi melihat pemandangan-pemandangan yang memilukan. Dia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar dan menemukan Shikamaru sedang duduk bersama seseorang . Sai segera menariknya menuju Shikamaru.

"Duduklah.." perintah Shikamaru saat dia tiba.

Naruto kemudian duduk di samping Shikamaru berhadapan dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak dia kenal. Sedangkan Sai menyamankan dirinya di sebelah orang asing tersebut.

"Dia Shino, seumuran dengan kita. Dia salah satu anggota pengintai.." ucap Shikamaru memperkenalkan orang di depan Naruto.

"Anggota pengintai, tim medis dan banyak korban terluka. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini..?" tanya Naruto mulai penasaran.

"Santai bung, bukankah kau lapar..?" timpal Shikamaru membuat Naruto membuang muka malu.

Tidak lama berselang seorang wanita bercelemek datang membawa beberapa makanan yang dengan cepat membangkitkan rasa lapar Naruto yang sempat menghilang.

Meskipun hanya beberapa roti lapis dan kentang rebus, menurut Naruto itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari yang lain, dia segera memakannya dengan begitu lahap. Seolah takut jika dia berhenti sedetik saja maka makanan itu akan disambar orang lain.

Hanya dalam waktu lima menit saja bocah pirang itu telah menghabiskan makanannya. Dia kemudian meneguk segelas air penuh tanpa jeda dan setelah itu membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan di sekitarnya mulutnya. Ketika selesai, dia segera menatap orang-orang di hadapannya.

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan sekarang..?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, jadi aku harus mulai dari mana menjelaskannya..?" Naruto bertanya balik.

"Terserah kau.." timpal Shikamaru.

Naruto kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menjawabnya.

"Aku berasal dari masa depan. Itu saja yang aku tahu." Jelas Naruto singkat.

Naruto melirik ke arah Sai yang nampak mengeram kesal setelah mendengar penjelaskannya. Sedangkan Shikamaru dan Shino hanya diam tanpa ekspresi seolah penjelasan Naruto sudah dia kira sebelumnya.

"Kau percaya dengan ucapannya Shino..?" tanya Shikamaru pada Shino.

"Aku pernah mendengar rumor tentang proyek mesin waktu. Salah satu dari keluarga bangasawan berusaha menciptakannya dan kabarnya sebentar lagi proyek itu akan berhasil diselesaikan" Jawab Shino tenang. "Aku tidak mengira jika salah satu science-fiction itu benar-benar ada."

"Salah satu keluarga bangsawan di dunia ini. Maksudmu Uchiha atau Hyuuga..?" Sai membuka mulutnya. Penjelasan Shino menarik perhatiannya.

"Sudah jelas jika itu Hyuuga bukan? Sejak dulu keluarga Hyuuga memang menfokuskan segala asetnya untuk ilmu pengetahuan." Balas Shikamaru.

"Aku hampir lupa, ada sesuatu yang harus kuberi tahu padamu Shikamaru dan ini sangat rahasia.." kata Shino seraya melirik ke arah Naruto.

Melihat tatapan Shino, Naruto paham jika dia tidak diperbolehkan mendengarkannya.

"Katakan saja sekarang, aku tidak peduli bocah ini mendengarnya atau tidak.." ucap Shikamaru seolah memahami situasinya.

Naruto sepertinya harus berterima kasih pada Shikamaru berkali-kali. Setelah memerintahkan Sai melepaskan ikatannya dan kemudian memberi dia makan sekarang bocah kepala nanas itu memperbolehkannya mendengarkan informasi yang akan disampaikan oleh Shino.

"Baiklah, pasang telinga kalian..!" ucap Shino memberi jeda. "Yang akan kukatakan ini erat kaitannya dengan keluarga Uchiha."

"Memang ada apa dengan Uchiha?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku telah melakukan pengintaian seharian penuh kemarin. Aku pergi ke Suna yang merupakan kota pertama dari serangan gila Tentara Perdamaian dan bertemu dengan salah satu anggota mereka. Karena dia sedang sendiri maka aku memberanikan diri menyerangnya." Shino menarik nafas kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku berhasil melumpuhkannya dan berusaha mengorek informasi darinya. Kau mau tahu apa yang aku dapatkan? Tentara itu mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat dan menyuntikan cairan aneh ke pembuluh nadinya saat aku lengah. Dia mati, tentara itu bunuh diri tanpa ada satu informasi satupun yang aku dapat."

"Dia lebih memilih mati daripada membeberkan informasi pada musuh. Apa hal yang mendasarinya?" gumam Shikamaru setelah mendengar cerita Shino.

"Tapi bukan itu kabar gembiranya kawan-kawan.." timpal Shino penuh misteri.

Semua menatap Shino pehuh antusias. Mereka bertiga tahu jika cerita itu belumlah berakhir sampai disitu.

"Kalian tahu nama apa yang aku temukan di alat suntik itu..?" tanya Shino. " UCHIHA CORPORATION.."

_**to be continue**_

mohon reviewnya, terima kasih.

Generasi muda : anda terlalu berfantasi berlebihan, hehe

Vladimir arrie : terima kasih sarannya

Ryuzaki namikaze : kedepannya moga makin paham,

The kidsno oppai : siaaaapp..


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo teman-teman, saya kembali lagi. Terima kasih untuk review dan semua sarannya. Semoga di chapter ini semakin baik lagi dan tentunya para readers semakin terhibur membaca fic ini.

SELAMAT MEMBACA..

Chapter 3

Langit senja mulai menampakan diri. Saat ini Naruto berada di luar tenda mencoba sekedar menenangkan pikirannya yang kembali kalut.

Sejak Shino mengatakan asumsi jika keluarga Uchiha ada di balik penyerangan Tentara Perdamaian, kepala Naruto lansung terasa pusing. Karena itu dia meminta ijin pada Shikamaru untuk keluar. Bocah pemalas itu memperbolehkannya dan beruntunglah bagi Naruto, Sai tidak menjaganya karena mungkin anak itu lebih tertarik membahas soal Uchiha.

Merasa bosan, bocah pirang itu akhirnya mencoba menjelajah daerah sekitar. Dia memilih pergi ke area belakang tenda besar itu. Dia sengaja melakukannya karena tidak tahan melihat pemandangan memprihatinkan jika berjalan di area depan tenda.

Cukup lama berkeliling Naruto kemudian menghentikan langkahnya. Sejenak membayangkan jika saja saat ini bukan musim dingin pasti pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya akan nampak lebih menakjubkan. Padang rumput hijau yang diterpa sinar matahari sore dengan latar belakang danau nan indah. Sungguh sesuatu yang dia harapkan bisa mengusir stres.

Naruto merasa begitu merindukan pemandangan itu. Bocah itu kemudian berpikir kapan terakhir kali dia melihatnya. Jawabannya sudah jelas, dia tidak mengingatnya.

Bocah pirang itu melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Tanpa sengaja dia melihat siluet seseorang yang sedang berdiri termenung menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar pembatas anjungan yang berada di tepi danau. Naruto merasa familiar. Dia pun tersenyum dan menghampiri orang itu.

"Hai.." sapa Naruto.

"Eh.." Orang itu terperanjat kaget.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan macam-macam Sakura.." Ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja kau mengagetkan tahu.." Balas Sakura kesal. Sedangkan Naruto hanya meringis.

"Oh ya Sakura, maaf untuk yang sebelumnya ya.." Sejak awal memang inilah tujuan Naruto menghampiri Sakura. "Waktu itu aku benar-benar kehilangan kendali. Aku merasa seperti bukan diriku saat itu. Sebagai gantinya kau boleh memukulku jika menurutmu itu impas.."

Sakura tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan Naruto yang dengan pasrah memperbolehkannya memukul wajah anak laki-laki itu sebagai balasan. Menurut Sakura ucapan tadi benar-benar polos untuk anak seusianya.

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja, aku sudah tahu jika itu diluar kendalimu.." jawab Sakura ringan.

"Bagaimana bisa..?"kening Naruto berkerut.

"Dari matamu.." balas Sakura. "Aku melihat tatapan penyesalan di sana."

"Jadi..?" tanya Naruto meminta kepastian.

"Sudah jelas bukan.." ucap Sakura tersenyum tulus. Naruto merasa lega ternyata sejak awal gadis itu sudah memaafkannya.

"Ayo kembali, sebentar lagi malam dan cuaca semakin tidak bersahabat.." ajak Sakura yang direspon anggukan kepala Naruto.

Naruto dan Sakura tiba di tenda bersama segerombolan anak-anak yang kira-kira seusianya. Gerombolan itu segera berebut antrian makanan hingga membuat suasana sedikit ricuh. Untunglah ada seseorang yang menurut Naruto berusia sekitar 20 tahun menghentikan kericuhan itu.

Sakura menepuk bahu Naruto mengisyaratkan agar mengikutinya. Bocah pirang itu kemudian berjalan mengekori si gadis merah jambu hingga dia berhenti di meja makan panjang dengan jumlah kursi duduk mencapai 8 buah. Nampak di sana terlihat orang-orang yang sudah tidak asing lagi. Naruto mencoba ramah dengan menunjukan senyum terbaiknya. Namun sayang dia mendapat respon yang begitu dingin.

"Hai semuanya.." sapa Sakura riang.

"Aku bingung dengan cara berpikirmu Sakura, kenapa kau bisa dengan santainya bersama orang yang hampir mencelekaimu..?!" tanya Ino protektif.

"Ino, kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak mengungkitnya lagi.." balas Sakura ketus.

"Sudah cukup, sekarang kau duduk Naruto ada yang akan ingin kami beritahu..!" Shikamaru memotong perdebatan antara Ino dan Sakura.

Naruto kemudian duduk di kursi paling ujung yang sengaja disediakan untuknya. Sakura berada di samping kirinya menghadap Shino yang berada di samping kanan bocah pirang itu. Di samping Sakura ada Ino kemudian Sai. Sedangkan Kiba berada di samping Shino dan satu kursi kosong. Untuk Shikamaru, dia duduk di kursi paling ujung yang satunya dan berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto.

"Kami sudah sepakat tentang hukuman apa yang tepat untukmu.." Shikamaru membuka mulut.

"Hukuman..?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Kau pikir bisa bebas tanpa syarat begitu saja?" timpal Kiba.

Ucapan Kiba benar-benar menohoknya. Naruto memang sempat berpikir dia akan bebas begitu saja. Mengingat penyerangan itu di luar kendalinya. Sakura juga telah memahami hal itu dan mencoba menjelaskannya. Namun sayang, sepertinya orang-orang di tempat ini benar-benar sangat perhitungan.

"Terserahlah.." ucap Naruto pasrah. Dia melirik Sakura mencari tahu bagaimana reaksi gadis itu. Namun si merah jambu ini hanya tersenyum seolah mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Berdasarkan apa yang telah kau perbuat pada Sakura siang hari ini maka kami sepakat jika kau akan ditahan di dalam sel setelah waktu makan malam setiap harinya dan dimulai mulai malam ini. Kau juga harus bekerja di tempat ini sampai batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan." Shikamaru membacakan vonisnya.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega. Awalnya dia mengira akan mendapatkan hukuman mati atau diasingkan dari tempat ini. Biarpun harus masuk ke dalam sel setiap malam, itu masih lebih baik.

Naruto kemudian memandang Kiba, Ino dan Sai. Seperti dugaannya, mereka bertiga nampak tidak puas dengan hukuman yang diberikan Shikamaru.

"Hei..! kenapa seperti ini jadinya..?!" tanya Kiba bersungut-sungut.

"Apa maksudmu Shikamaru..?" Ino ikut memprotes.

"Tidak ada protes, Sai bawa dia ke ruang tahanan.." ucap Shikamaru yang langsung berlalu.

Sai segera bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. Sekalipun nampak tidak setuju dengan keputusan Shikamaru, Sai tetap melaksanakan perintahnya tanpa banyak komentar. Dia adalah tipe pria yang punya loyalitas tinggi.

"Selamat bersenang-senang di sana.." bisik Sakura tersenyum.

"Kau tidak sedang membalas dendam kan..?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura tidak menjawabnya. Gadis itu segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Namun kemudian berbalik dan mengedipkan matanya pada bocah pirang itu dan berlalu kembali. Sikap itu membuat Naruto semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang coba Sakura beritahukan padanya.

" Ayo.." ucap Sai dingin. Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Naruto kini telah berada di dalam selnya. Ruangan itu cukup nyaman untuk ukuran sebuah ruang penjara. Tembok yang terbuat dari batu kali dan lantai keramik yang retak-retak. Dia berpikir jika mungkin tidur di tempat seperti ini sudah cukup nyaman. Setidaknya dia tidak merasa kedinginan.

Bocah pirang itu menguap lebar tanda mulai mengantuk. Namun dia masih belum ingin beranjak tidur. Dia merasa harus terjaga lagi untuk beberapa saat karena alasan yang Naruto sendiri tidak mengerti.

Sayup-sayup langkah kaki terdengar di sekitar koridor menuju ruang tahanan. Makin lama suaranya semakin mendekat hingga pada akhirnya langkah kaki itu terhenti di depan ruang dimana Naruto berada. Bocah pirang itu menghembuskan nafas lega setelah melihat siapa pemilik langkah itu.

"Kau masih terjaga? Syukurlah.." kata Shikamaru saat tiba di depan ruang tahanan.

"Kau membuatku paranoid.." balas Naruto.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu.." Shikamaru langsung ke poin pembicaraan.

"Oh ya..?" tanya Naruto.

Shikamaru mendudukan dirinya di lantai. Dia kemudian memegang jeruji besi dan mencondongan kepalanya seolah memberi kode pada Naruto untuk mendekat.

"Besok adalah hari ke-2 setelah pengeboman kota ketiga.." Ucap Shikamaru dengan raut wajah yang begitu serius dan ini pertama kali Naruto melihatnya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku..?" tanya Naruto bingung. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Shikamaru memberitahukan hal itu padanya.

"Mungkin terdengar gila tapi aku butuh pendapatmu. Kau mengaku berasal dari masa depan, jadi mungkin ada suatu ingatan di kepalamu tentang hal ini..." jawab Shikamaru.

Sejauh yang Naruto kira, orang-orang di tempat ini tidak mempercayai ucapan tentang pengakuannya yang berasal dari masa depan. Tapi saat Shikamaru menyatakan keyakinannya, bocah pirang itu mendengus geli namun cukup terharu.

"Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang hal itu. Lagipula aku merasa tempat ini sangat aneh.."

"Apanya yang aneh..?" timpal Shikamaru.

"Tidak ada satupun orang dewasa di tempat ini selain kakek-kakek yang kulihat tadi pagi.." jelas Naruto mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Menurutmu para korban itu berasal dari mana..?" Shikamaru balik bertanya.

"Bukankah mereka korban pengeboman yang selamat..?" jawab Naruto tidak yakin.

Shikamaru tersenyum mencemooh mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Kau keliru. Akan kuberi tahu kau tentang satu hal. Tidak ada satupun yang selamat dari pengeboman ketiga kota itu." Jelas Shikamaru. "Yang kau lihat di luar sana adalah penduduk asli kota Konoha yang dengan beruntungnya masih dibiarkan hidup oleh Tentara Perdamaian.."

"apa maksudmu.?" Naruto semakin bingung.

"Saat pengeboman pertama terjadi, banyak orang yang tidak memperdulikannya. Namun saat pengeboman kedua, warga mulai panik dan berasumsi jika kota ini adalah target selanjutnya. Mereka kemudian berbondong-bondong mencoba keluar dari kota dan sepertinya berhasil. Sebelum akhirnya diketahui jika orang-orang itu, mereka yang mencoba keluar dari kota ditembak mati oleh Tentara Perdamaian yang sejak awal telah menunggu di luar kota ini.." Shikamaru berhenti. Mencoba mengatur emosinya. "Ayahku kemudian mencoba solusi lain dengan mengirimkan beberapa orang dewasa keluar kota menggunakan rute yang berbeda-beda. Mencoba sebisa mungkin mencari jalur yang tidak dijaga. Semacam gerakan gerilya dan jika berhasil menemukan jalan keluar itu, mereka harus segera kembali dan memberitahukan pada yang lainnya. Tapi sayang sampai detik ini tidak satupun yang kembali. Ayahku ikut dalam salah satu tim itu." lanjut Shikamaru. Naruto merasakan suatu kehilangan dalam ucapannya.

"Ketika bom ketiga dijatuhkan, kami orang-orang tersisa semakin frustasi. Beberapa ada yang mencoba keluar paksa meskipun tahu konsekuensinya. Beberapa ada yang menyerah menunggu kematiannya dan beberapa ada yang tetap berusaha, seperti kami. Mencoba menolong sebisa mungkin seraya berusaha memikirkan cara keluar dari tempat ini." Shikamaru melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Shino..? bukankah kemarin dia bisa keluar dan kembali dengan selamat..?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dia melakukan semacam trik yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh satu orang." jawab Shikamaru pelan.

Mendengar jawaban Shikamaru, Naruto menjadi begitu penasaran tentang trik apa yang digunakan Shino dan mengapa hanya bisa dilakukan oleh satu orang saja.

"Jangan bertanya seperti apa trik itu karena aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi tenang saja, Shino bukan seorang penghianat. Aku bisa jamin itu.." Shikamaru berucap lagi dan persis dengan apa yang Naruto hendak tanyakan.

"Ini benar-benar gila.." Desah Naruto frustasi.

"Aku lebih gila karena mempercayaimu.." Ucap Shikamaru seraya bangkit dari duduknya. "Semoga saja kota ini bukan target selanjutnya. Tidurlah dan semoga mimpimu indah."

Shikamaru kemudian berlalu. Naruto masih mematung memikirkan semua penjelasan bocah nanas itu sebelumnya. Dia lalu beringsut menuju ke tengah ruangan. Dia menarik selimut kusut yang disediakan dan mencoba menutup matanya berharap semua yang terjadi hanya sebuah bunga tidur.

Naruto merasa kesal dengan seseorang yang sejak 5 menit lalu terus mengguncang tubuhnya. Semakin dia mencoba tidak peduli semakin keras pula orang itu mengguncang. Dengan rasa marah diapun akhirnya membuka mata.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga tuan pemalas.." sindir Sakura seraya menjauhkan diri.

"Aku kira ini hari libur.." ucap Naruto asal.

"Kita tidak dibayar untuk bermalas-malasan.."

"Kita memang tidak dibayar nona.." potong Naruto.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kikuk. Bagi Naruto itu terlihat manis. Dia merasa menjadi anak laki-laki paling beruntung di dunia karena dibangunkan oleh seorang gadis cantik. Menurutnya ini adalah pengalaman yang berhaga. Bocah pirang itu lagi-lagi berpikir apa sebelumnya dia pernah mengalami momen seperti ini juga.

"Kau sudah mengeluh bahkan sebelum mulai bekerja? ayo cepat bangun dan bersihkan tubuhmu..! baumu seperti kerbau tua.." perintah Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang.

Naruto merasa tertampar dengan komentar Sakura. Apa sebau itukah dia..? dia kemudian mencoba mencium aroma tubuhnya sendiri dan tersadar. Dia memang berbau seperti Kerbau.

"Baiklah tuan putri.." jawab Naruto.

"Toilet ada diujung lorong.." Ucap Sakura menunjuk ke arah Toilet berada. "Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, segera datang ke tenda. Kami menunggumu disana."

Naruto mengangguk paham. Setelah itu Sakura beranjak pergi.

Naruto kemudian keluar dari ruang tahanan dan berjalan menuju toilet. Rasanya membersihkan diri bukanlah gagasan yang buruk. Dia juga mengakui jika tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan aroma kerbau busuk. Maklum saja sejak kemarin dia tidak menyentuh air sama sekali.

Dengan waktu yang cukup lama dihabiskan di toilet, Naruto merasakan sengatan kesegaran setelah membersihkan dirinya. Dia tidak lagi merasa lepek dan bau. Aroma nafasnya juga menjadi lebih segar.

Setelah merasa cukup sempurna, Naruto segera beranjak keluar. Dia harus segera tiba di tenda. Bocah pirang itu merasa harus memberikan kesan baik di hari pertama bertugas meskipun sebenarnya sebuah hukuman.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju tenda, Naruto mencoba memberanikan diri melihat korban-korban Tentara Perdamaian dia menyebut seperti itu sekarang. Meskipun raut kegelisahan masih tercetak jelas, setidaknya keadaan fisik mereka bisa dikatakan membaik dan itu adalah hal yang patut untuk disyukuri.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya kembali. Tanpa sengaja matanya berhenti pada dua sosok orang berbaju putih-putih dengan lambang sayap malaikat pada bagian punggung yang sepertinya tidak asing baginya. Bukan dalam arti dia mengenalnya, hanya saja dia merasa pernah melihat orang-orang seperti mereka.

Orang-orang itu kemudian terlihat membagikan sesuatu semacam alat suntik kepada para korban Tentara Perdamaian. Naruto juga merasa pernah menyaksikan kejadian seperti itu. Semua terlihat seperti kaset yang diputar kembali di kepalanya. Hingga pada suatu titik dia terbelalak dengan apa yang diingatnya. Seketika tubuhnya menegang hebat dan keringat dingin turun deras bercucuran.

Naruto kemudian berlari sekuat tenaga menuju ke tempat dimana Sakura dan yang lainnya berada. Dia harus segera memberitahukan tentang apa yang telah diingatnya. Bocah pirang itu juga berharap semoga teman-temannya belum mendapatkan alat suntik itu.

Tenda tujuan Naruto telah nampak pada pandangannya. Dia segera memasukinya tanpa berhenti berlari. Tepat saat Shikamaru hendak menggunakan alat suntik itu, Naruto segera merebut dan membuangnya.

"Jangan ada yang memakainya.." Teriak Naruto terengah-engah.

"Apa masalahnya bung? Semakin hari kau semakin menyebalkan..!" komentar Kiba tidak suka.

"Ada apa Naruto..? kenapa kau melarang kami menggunakannya..?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Naruto mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Dia bersyukur karena teman-temannya belum satupun ada yang menggunakan alat suntik itu.

"Pokoknya jangan ada yang menggunakannya.." ucap Naruto kembali.

"Ada apa denganmu? Shizune senpai yang memerintahkan kami.." timpal Ino memberi alasan.

"Apa Shizune mengatakannya sendiri pada kalian?" Naruto balik bertanya.

Semua terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Memang Shizune senpai tidak mengatakan langsung pada kami tapi.."

"Astaga dia pasti sudah dibunuh.." teriak Naruto memotong ucapan Shikamaru.

Sontak semua mata menatap tajam Naruto. Sakura terlihat paling panik. Sedangkan yang lainnya berusaha meminta penjelasan.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya. Kita harus segera pergi dari kota ini.." ucap Naruto mengabaikan tatapan meminta penjelasan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Memang kenapa kita harus pergi..? jangan bilang kalau.." Shikamaru menghentikan ucapannya. Dia tahu apa yang sedang dimaksud Naruto.

"YA, KOTA INI ADALAH TARGET SELANJUTNYA..!"

_**to be continue**_

balasan review

Ae Hatake : Siaapp..

Generasi Muda : ini bahkan belum masuk bagian utamanya.

Nara shina : Untuk Narusaku disini lebih ke arah teman dekat yang saling mendukung satu sama lain.

Cindy Elhy1 : siaap

Sarah : terima kasih

Pixie Yank Sora : terima kasih sarannya. sangat membangun sekali.


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo semuanya..! Saya kembali lagi. Maaf jika updatenya begitu lama. Karena memang di dunia nyata saya cukup sibuk..hehe. Tapi saya usahakan akan update tiap minggu. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya dan semoga teman-teman suka dengan chapter terbaru ini.

**enjoy..!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"YA, KOTA INI TARGET SELANJUTNYA.."

Kata-kata itu ibarat alarm pemberitahuan jika waktu hidup di dunia ini telah usai. Sangat simpel namun begitu dahsyat efeknya bagi Shikamaru dan yang lain.

Bagi Naruto raut wajah orang-orang dihadapannya sungguh memprihatinkan. Tidak ada ekspresi ketakutan ataupun panik. Yang tercetak jelas adalah wajah kepasrahan tidak takut mati.

Mungkin wajar untuk ukuran Sakura dan Ino memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Mereka gadis remaja yang mental dan psikis tidak sekuat seorang anak laki-laki. Mereka juga telah melihat jelas betapa tidak terkendalinya keadaan sekitar akhir-akhir ini. Jadi cukuplah bagi mereka untuk segera mengakhiri hidup secepatnya. Faktanya memang tidak ada cara melarikan diri hidup-hidup. Hancur oleh bom nuklir di dalam kota atau melarikan diri keluar kota hingga akhirnya ditembak mati. Semua sama saja pada akhirnya akan kehilangan nyawa.

Tapi saat Naruto menatap satu per satu anak laki-laki di hadapannya, dia menjadi menjadi sedikit kesal. Menurut bocah pirang ini, ekspresi seperti itu tidak pantas ditunjukan untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki.

'_Pasrah pada keadaan? yang benar saja..!' Naruto mencemooh dalam hati._

Naruto merasa kehilangan respeknya pada Shikamaru. Bocah pemalas itu adalah pemimpinnya, tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti ini. Mungkin pada dasarnya dia memang tidak siap akan kemungkinan terburuk. Mungkin juga saat dia menemui Naruto di ruang tahanan hanya sebagai cara mensugesti diri jika Tentara Perdamaian tidak akan menjadikan Konoha sebagai target pengeboman berikutnya.

Saat menatap Kiba, Naruto hanya mendengus kesal. Di mata bocah pirang ini Kiba hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki bermulut besar.

Keadaan Shino mungkin lebih baik dibanding Shikamaru ataupun Kiba. Tapi tetap saja Naruto tidak menemukan ekspresi apapun di wajahnya. Mungkin dia tidak bisa mengekspresikan diri atau dia berencana akan keluar dari kota seorang diri. Tapi jika melihat betapa percayanya Shikamaru padanya, kemungkinan terakhir mungkin hanya ketakutan bodoh Naruto saja.

Ketika mata Naruto beralih menatap Sai, ekspresi yang ditunjukan anak laki-laki itu lebih seakan sebuah penyesalan. Kesan pertama bocah pirang itu tentang Sai menguap begitu saja setelah melihat pemandangan ini.

"Sampai kapan kalian diam membatu seperti itu? Kita harus segera keluar dari kota ini..!" ucap Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Percuma, tidak ada jalan keluar.." Shikamaru berkata dengan tatapan kosong.

"Jadi kalian akan tetap di sini dan merayakan pesta kematian kalian? Maaf saja tapi aku masih ingin hidup, tidak seperti kalian yang tak takut mati."

Ekspresi Sai seketika mengeras setelah mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan bocah rambut pirang itu. Raut penyesalan itu seolah menguap begitu saja digantikan semangat untuk bertahan hidup. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada bocah kulit pucat itu saat ini. Dia Cuma berharap Sai tidak berlaku kasar seperti yang terakhir kali akibat Naruto melontarkan ucapan yang tidak masuk akal.

"Dia benar. Kita harus keluar dari tempat ini. Aku sudah berjanji pada mendiang Ayah Ino jika tidak akan membiarkan dia terluka." Sai berucap.

Sekarang Naruto paham mengapa Sai menunjukkan ekspresi penyesalan sebelumnya. Menurutnya, Sai merasa telah gagal menepati janjinya. Padahal dia belum gagal sama sekali.

Bocah pirang itu kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah Ino. Gadis itu hanya terdiam menunduk namun rona merah itu tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu katakan padaku bagaimana caranya?" Shikamaru balik bertanya. Bocah pemalas itu benar-benar frustasi.

"Kau pemimpin kami dan bukankah otakmu itu diatas rata-rata?" kali ini Shino ikut berbicara.

Shikamaru tersentak mendengar kata-kata Shino. Dia merasa tertampar dengan kata-kata itu. Bocah pemalas itu menunduk menatap kedua kakinya. Raut bersalah terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Semua tahu jika dia sedang merenungi sikapnya. Karena itu Naruto mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengatakan sesuatu.

Setelah sekian lama, Shikamaru akhirnya mengangkat kepala dan menatap satu per satu anak-anak di hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku. Sebagai pemimpin aku memang tidak patut bersikap seperti ini. Aku mohon maaf sekali lagi." Shikamaru menundukkan tubuhnya memohon maaf.

Naruto tersentuh dengan tindakan Shikamaru. Bocah pirang itu berharap atmosfer di ruangan menjadi berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Naruto kembali memandangi wajah-wajah dihadapannya. Dia bersyukur ekspresi keputusasaan sudah tidak nampak lagi. Shikamaru juga terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Semoga saja itu adalah rencana pelarian dari kota ini.

"Shino, bisa kau beritahu kami trik yang kau gunakan saat keluar dari tempat ini?" tanya Shikamaru pada Shino.

Shino kemudian berjalan ke arah tumpukan barang. Dia lalu meraih tas hitam dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Ini triknya.." ucap Shino seraya membuka resleting tas dan menunjukkan apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Ini.." Sai nampak terkejut.

"Ya, ini seragam Tentara Perdamaian. Aku mendapatkannya dari mayat yang mungkin adalah salah satu dari mereka di dekat sungai." Shino menjelaskan.

Semua terdiam mencoba mencerna informasi yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Shino.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya pada kami..?" tanya Sakura. Gadis itu nampak seperti dikhianati.

"Percuma, meskipun kalian mengetahuinya tetap saja tidak akan membantu. Itulah kenapa aku bilang trik ini hanya bisa dilakukan oleh satu orang." jawab Shino.

"Jika kau memberitahukan ini pada kami, mungkin kita bisa membuatnya dalam jumlah banyak.." balas Sakura.

Perkataan Sakura soal memproduksi seragam Tentara perdamaian dalam jumlah banyak mungkin bisa dilakukan jika waktunya mencukupi. Tapi sayangnya, Tentara Perdamaian tidak memberi mereka keleluasaan waktu. Lagipula bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat seragam itu tidak ada sama sekali dan kemungkinan mengundang kecurigaan besar saat digunakan dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Tidak sesederhana itu Sakura.." Shikamaru merespon. "Pikirkan saja, mereka Tentara Perdamaian tidak pernah sekalipun masuk ke dalam kota."

"Dan tiba-tiba ada sekumpulan orang berbaju seperti mereka berjalan keluar. Tebak apa yang terjadi?" sambung Sai yang sudah memahami maksud Shikamaru.

"Kita menjadi santapan empuk.." jawab Naruto.

Sejenak semua terdiam meresapi apa yang Naruto ucapkan. Bocah pirang itu sendiri tidak mengira jika untuk sekedar keluar dari kota akan sesulit ini. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Mereka sudah memprediksi segala kemungkinan pelarian. Jadi Shino, ceritakan semuanya pada kami.." ucap Shikamaru pada Shino.

"Seperti yang kalian kira. Aku memakai seragam itu dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan arus sungai dengan penuh perjuangan.." Shino mengucapkan kalimat terakhir itu seolah dia sedang memanjat tebing.

"Kemudian aku menemukan pos komando tepat di perbatasan kota. Hanya pos kecil dengan 3 Tentara Perdamaian."

"Lalu..?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Mereka tidak mencurigaiku sama sekali, jadi aku lewat begitu saja. Mungkin sejak awal mereka sudah yakin jika jalur itu tidak mungkin dilewati oleh penduduk kota. Aku rasa penjagaan di tempat itu juga hanya sebuah formalitas belaka."

Shikamaru menganggukan kepala tanda memahami setiap ucapan Shino. Bocah pemalas itu kemudian berdiri dan berjalan berputar-putar seperti gangsing sembari memegang dagu dengan tangan kanannya. Naruto menatap Shino mencoba bertanya tentang apa yang sedang Shikamaru lakukan. Bocah itu hanya mengankat jari telunjuk dan menunjuk pelipis yang maksudnya sedang berpikir.

"Teman-teman, kita kedatangan tamu.." Kiba tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Apa maksudmu..?" tanya Sai tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Kiba.

"Orang yang memberi alat suntik sialan itu ada di depan.." jawab Kiba seraya mengintip.

Sai yang masih tidak percaya pada ucapan Kiba segera melesat ke arah pintu tenda dan mengintip. Bocah pucat itu kemudian menatap semua dan mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Kiba.

Jantung Naruto seolah berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Bukan karena dia sedang jatuh cinta, tapi melainkan ketakutan setengah mati mendengar perkataan Kiba. Dia tidak mengira bisa setegang ini sebelumnya. Namun tiba-tiba dia mendapatkan ide super gila di tengah-tengah rasa ketakutannya. Dia tidak peduli semua menyetujuinya atau tidak, yang jelas bocah pirang itu merasa harus melakukannya.

"Biarkan dia masuk.." ucap Naruto tegas. "Setelah itu kita korek informasi darinya.."

"Percuma, aku yakin dia pasti akan tutup mulut seperti Tentara Perdamaian yang kutangkap sebelumnya. Dia mungkin juga akan lebih memilih bunuh diri.." balas Shino.

"Aku tidak peduli..!, kalian semua tarik perhatiannya. Aku akan menyergapnya dari belakang." Ucap Naruto yakin.

Sebelumnya bocah pirang itu tidak pernah merasa seyakin ini. Ada suatu dorongan dikepalanya yang memaksa dia melakukannya. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju pintu dan bersembunyi di balik kain-kain tenda yang bergelantung. Naruto bahkan tidak perlu persetujuan dari yang lainnya.

Orang berbaju putih-putih itu masuk sesaat setelah Naruto lenyap dari balik kain tenda. Dia menyungginkan senyumnya sekedar tata krama dan kemudian berjalan mendekati meja besar tempat Shikamaru dan yang lainnya berada. Orang itu menatap bingung satu per satu anak-anak yang ada dihapannya. Seolah bertanya kenapa mereka belum menggunakan alat suntik itu.

"Ayolah anak-anak bandel, bukankah sudah kubilang saat aku kembali lagi alat suntik itu sudah kalian gunakan.." ucap Orang itu dengan nada kesal.

"Cepatlah aku tidak punya banyak waktu..." perkataan orang berbaju putih-putih itu terhenti setelah sesuatu menghantam tengkuknya.

Orang berbaju putih-putih tersungkur kedepan akibat pukulan keras Naruto. Sebelum orang itu sempat bergerak lagi, bocah pirang itu mencengkram kerah bagian belakang dan membenturkan kepalanya ke lantai berkali-kali. Naruto kemudian menekankan lututnya ke punggung orang itu dan memerintahkan Sai untuk segera mengikat kedua tangannya. Setelah telah terikat, dia membalikkan tubuh orang berbaju putih-putih itu dan melemparkannya hingga jatuh terlentang.

Orang itu meraung kesakitan. Dia terbatuk-batuk disertai gumaman sumpah serapah dari mulutnya. Pipi lebam, gigi lepas serta darah mengalir dari hidung yang kemungkinan telah remuk, wajahnya benar-benar sangat kacau saat ini. Kiba dan Shino yang berada di dekatnya segera mencengkram kedua pundak dan mendudukannya menghadap ke arah Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Katakan apa yang kau tahu tentang semua ini..?" tanya Naruto dengan nafas memburu.

"Coba saja kalian memaksaku dengan segala siksaan dan ancaman pembunuhan, aku tidak takut. Sampai matipun aku tidak akan memberikan informasi pada kalian..!" Jawab Orang itu dengan penuh penghinaan.

Naruto melirik ke arah Shino. Dia terlihat sedang memeriksa isi saku orang berbaju putih-putih itu. Dia lalu menunjukkan sesuatu seperti alat suntik yang dia peroleh dari saku orang itu.

"Dia tidak bercanda. Dia memiliki ini, alat suntik yang berisi cairan beracun.." ucap Shino melemparkan alat suntik itu pada Shikamaru.

"Apa yang membuat kalian bertindak sampai sejauh ini..?" tanya Shikamaru. Dia tidak mengerti dengan cara berpikir para Tentara Perdamaian dan sekutunya.

"Karena aku dan semua orang yang telah mati selama ini akan terlahir kembali di taman Eden. Dunia yang dipenuhi dengan kesempurnaan.." jawab Orang berbaju putih-putih itu. "Sayangnya kalian telah membuang kesempatan emas itu. Satu-satunya peluang untuk bisa bertemu kembali dengan orang tua kalian..!"

Naruto merasa muak dengan semua penuturan orang dihapannya. Dia mengeram kesal seraya mengepalkan erat kedua tangannya. Berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memukul wajah orang itu.

"Percuma saja kalian berusaha melarikan diri. Bom itu memiliki jangkauan radiasi yang cukup luas." Geram Orang berbaju putih-putih itu. "Itu juga jika kalian bisa lolos dari sergapan Tentara Perdamaian.."

Orang berbaju putih-putih itu tertawa keras setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya. Perkataannya memang tidak bisa dielak oleh siapapun bahkan bagi seorang Shino yang meskipun bocah itu pernah berhasil melakukannya sekali. Tapi jika melihat situasinya saat ini, kemungkinan besar penjagaan akan semakin diperketat dari sebelumnya.

Shikamaru bangkit dari duduknya. Dia menghampiri orang itu dan berjongkok menyamakan posisinya. Bocah pemalas itu kemudian mengeluarkan alat suntik miliknya dan milik orang berbaju putih-putih itu. Dia memandang kedua alat suntik itu cukup lama hingga pada akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang di depannya.

"Aku penasaran dengan dua benda ini. Aku rasa keduanya berbeda fungsi, jadi kita lihat apakah dugaanku benar.." ucap Shikamaru dingin.

Selama Naruto berbicara dengan Shikamaru, dia tidak pernah merasakan nada bicara sedingin ini. Ada sebuah emosi yang siap meledak didalamnya.

Shikamaru menyuntik orang berbaju putih-putih itu dengan alat suntik miliknya. Tidak reaksi apapun setelahnya. Bocah pemalas itu kemudian bersiap menginjeksi orang itu dengan alat suntik milik orang itu sendiri.

"Hentikan itu Shikamaru..!" cegah Shino.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya kan..?" tambah Sai.

Shino, Sai dan Naruto sejak awal sudah tahu jika alat suntik yang dibawa orang itu adalah cairan beracun. Shikamarupun pasti telah memahaminya. Bocah pemalas itu tidak bermaksud mengujinya tapi bermaksud membunuh orang itu.

"Lakukan saja jika kau berani.." tantang orang itu.

"Bagus, permintaanmu terkabul.." balas Shikamaru.

Tepat setelah seluruh cairan itu masuk ke dalam tubuh, Orang berbaju putih-putih itu mengejang. Dia menggeleparkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan kiri penuh kesakitan. Dia meraung-raung dengan mulut penuh busa. Dia mencekik lehernya sendiri seperti orang kesurupan. Detik selanjutnya gerakan orang itu mulai melambat dan akhirnya berhenti total. Shino mengecek nadinya dan mengangguk seolah itu kode jika orang itu telah tewas.

"Kau membunuhnya Shikamaru.." desis Sakura tidak percaya.

"Tidak perlu bersimpati dengannya.." balas Shikamaru dengan wajah datar.

"Dimana rasa kemanusiaanmu..! apa kau tidak melihat bagaimana dia meregang nyawa..!" teriak Sakura dengan penuh air mata.

"Berhenti bicara tentang kemanusiaan, apa menurutmu mereka memikirkannya juga..?" timpal Shikamaru.

Sakura membuang muka. Dia sadar jika ucapan Shikamaru benar. Tapi tindakan bocah pemimpin itu tetaplah keliru. Gadis musim semi itu merasa apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru tidak sesuai dengan ideologinya selama ini.

"Tidak ada banyak waktu, kita harus keluar dari tempat sialan ini.." Shikamaru berkata tegas kepada semuanya.

"Jadi kau sudah punya rencana..?" tanya Shino.

"Ada.." jawab Shikamaru berjalan menghampiri pintu keluar.

"Kita lakukan seperti caramu sebelumnya.." Shikamaru menghentikan sejenak ucapannya. Dia menengok ke arah Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"DAN JIKA ADA YANG MENGHALAGI, KITA BUNUH MEREKA.."

_**to be continue**_

* * *

><p>Balasan Review :<p>

Galura lucky22 : Yap, terima kasih buat semangatnya..

Sarah : Siaaaap..

Ae hatake : eh kalo mau tahu jawabannya, kamu harus terus baca fic ini.. hehe

Asti. .7 : terima kasih, tapi soal update kilat kayaknya belum bisa.. maaf

The kidsno oppai : Yap yap

Ndah D Amay : jawabannya ada di chapter-chapter berikutnya.. hehe

Generasi muda : selow bung, lagipula ini bukan cuma teror. Ini genosida..

Ren : Saya akan usahakan.. hehe


	5. Chapter 5

**Hallo semua..! saya muncul kembali dengan membawa kelanjutan fic yang semoga para readers menyukainya.**

**Terima kasih**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

Waktu terasa mengejar Naruto dan yang lainnya. Sebelumnya Shikamaru telah mengatakan jika dugaannya tidak keliru, bom nuklir itu akan menghantam Konoha tepat pukul 11.00 pagi. Jika melihat posisi matahari saat ini kemungkinan besar sekarang adalah pukul 9 kurang. Jadi kesimpulannya adalah mereka hanya punya sedikit waktu untuk melarikan diri.

Shino memimpin di depan karena pengalaman sebelumnya. Shikamaru tepat di belakangnya diikuti Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Naruto dan Sai paling bontot. Mereka keluar dari tenda melalui pintu belakang sehingga orang-orang Tentara Perdamaian tidak mengetahuinya. Shikamaru juga telah menginstruksikan pada semuanya untuk membawa barang-barang yang diperlukan semacam bekal makanan, kotak obat dan yang paling penting senjata untuk menjaga diri.

Setelah berlari tanpa henti yang mungkin jika dihitung sudah lebih dari 20 menit, Shino mulai mengurangi langkahnya dan akhirnya berjalan biasa. Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega. Dia sepertinya memang tidak berbakat menjadi atlet lari marathon. Bocah pirang itu kemudian berpikir mungkihkah dulunya dia adalah pribadi yang malas berolahraga? Dan jawabannya kemungkinan benar. Terbukti dengan betapa terengah-engahnya dia saat ini. Dia merasa malu ketika menoleh ke arah Sakura dan Ino. Kedua gadis seolah biasa-biasa saja meskipun peluh membasahi dahi mereka.

Suara deru air sayup-sayup mulai terdengar di telinga. Meskipun saat ini musim dingin tidak menutup kemungkinan ada beberapa sungai yang tidak membeku. Mungkin karena aliran airnya yang cukup deras. Rasa penasaran Naruto yang terpendam selama ini kemudian bangkit kembali. Bocah pirang ini begitu ingin tahu apa sebabnya jalur yang pernah dilewati Shino sebelumnya disebut sebagai jalur kemustahilan. Hingga Tentara Perdamaian bahkan tidak menganggapnya .

Masih asik dengan apa yang dipikirkannya, tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba menabrak punggung Kiba yang berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Penasaran, bocah itu kemudian menengok ke depan dimana Shino berada.

"Persiapkan diri kalian. Mulai dari sini mimpi buruk baru dimulai.." ucap Shino santai. Dia mengucapkannya seolah itu bukanlah masalah yang besar. Dia kemudian menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

"Kemana dia..?" tanya Naruto kaget.

"Lihat ke bawah tebing bung..!" balas Kiba yang berada di depan Naruto.

"Tebing..?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Naruto kemudian menjulurkan kepalanya ke bawah dan melihat Shino sedang bergelantungan di ranting pohon. Rasa penasaran Naruto selama ini akhirnya terjawab sudah dengan pemandangan yang dia lihat sendiri. Menurutnya jalur ini bukan cuma mustahil untuk dilewati tapi juga sangat begitu mengerikan. Batu-batu sungai nampak siap menjadi pembaringan terakhir jika mereka tak cukup kuat berayun. Jika mereka bernasib baik, mungkin saja hanya akan terbawa arus sungai yang deras dan berakhir di air terjun setinggi 20 meter dengan dasar batuan terjal. Jadi kesimpulannya, keduanya sama saja mengerikan.

Bocah pirang itu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke Shino. Bocah itu telah sampai di seberang tebing dengan selamat setelah sebelumnya berayun-ayun di ranting yang mungkin bisa patah kapan saja. Naruto kemudian merutuki pikiran super negatifnya yang entah kenapa muncul di saat-saat dia butuh keberanian.

"Selanjutnya para gadis.." kata Shikamaru yang memberi jalan pada Sakura.

Sakura melompat turun dan berhasil meraih ranting. Gadis itu nampak begitu ketakutan. Namun pada akhirnya dia berhasil sampai di seberang dengan bantuan Shino yang mengulurkan tangannya.

Sekarang giliran Ino. Gadis pirang itu terlihat ragu melakukannya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Sai yang melihatnya segera menghampiri dan membisikan sesuatu di telinga gadis itu. Ino menganggukan kepala pada Sai dan kemudian melompat tanpa ragu dan sampai di seberang dengan selamat.

"Apa yang kau bisikan padanya..?" tanya Naruto ingin tahu. Bocah pirang itu paham jika pertanyaannya benar-benar bodoh. Tapi tetap saja dia mengucapkannya.

"Sebuah mantra.." jawab Sai dengan datar sambil berjalan melewati Naruto.

Kali ini giliran Shikamaru. Bocah pemalas itu melakukannya dengan cukup baik. Kiba kemudian menyusul dibelakangnya. Naruto begitu terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kiba yang selama ini dia anggap hanya seorang anak bermulut besar sekarang tengah menunjukan kemampuannya. Dia sampai di seberang dalam waktu yang cukup singkat. Mungkin anak itu dulunya adalah seorang anggota sirkus pikir bocah pirang itu.

"Sekarang giliranmu bung..!" kata Sai sambil mendorongnya.

Naruto menelan ludah kembali untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia memandang ke dasar berharap semua itu cuma ilusi saja dan mulai memberanikan diri. Tepat ketika dia mulai melangkah ada sesuatu yang terasa asing pada dirinya. Kedua kakinya melemas dan tak dapat digerakkan. Bocah pirang itu benar-benar ketakutan, hanya saja otaknya terlambat mengetahuinya.

"Ayolah..!" teriak Sai.

Bocah kulit pucat itu mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Tanpa persetujuan dari Naruto, Sai langsung mendorongnya. Bocah pirang itu memekik ketakutan namun reflek tubuhnya segera mencari pegangan dan akhirnya berhasil mendapatkannya.

"Hei, kau gila..!" bentak Naruto kesal pada Sai. Wajah bocah pirang itu benar-benar pucat pasi.

"Kita tidak banyak waktu lagi. Segera menyebrang dan jangan protes..!" jawab Sai seolah segalanya baik-baik saja.

Naruto kemudian mulai berayun pada ranting pohon itu. Dia sengaja tidak menatap ke arah bawah untuk mengurangi rasa takutnya. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama hingga akhirnya dia tiba di tepi dan disambut tangan Shikamaru.

Kali ini giliran Sai menyebrang. Dia begitu percaya diri hingga tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di tengah jalan. Tiba-tiba Naruto mendengar suara aneh. Sesuatu yang terdengar seperti berderak. Dia segera menatap ke arah ranting itu dan kemudian nafasnya seolah tertahan di tenggorokan.

"Jangan bergerak Sai..!" teriak Naruto mengagetkan semua.

Semua menatap Naruto penuh tanya begitu pula dengan Sai. Shikamaru memandang ke arah tatapan bocah pirang itu dan betapa terkejutnya dirinya.

"Shino ambil tali..! dan kau Sai jangan bergerak sedikitpun..!" teriak Shikamaru.

"Memangnya ada apa..?" Shino menghentikan ucapannya. "Oh ya Tuhan rantingnya.."

Wajah Sai segera menggelap setelah mendengar perkataan Shino. Ino berlari mendekati pinggiran tebing dan berusaha menggapai tangan Sai namun tindakan itu sia-sia. Gadis itu kemudian menangis pilu. Sakura mendekati dan berusaha menenangkanya.

"Pergilah..! aku akan baik-baik saja.." kata Sai.

"Jangan sok pahlawan, gadis itu membutuhkanmu.." teriak Naruto.

Sai tersentak dan membuang muka. Dia sadar tentang apa yang diucapkan Naruto padanya. Ino memang membutuhkannya begitu pula dirinya.

" Tangkap ini..!" teriak Shino seraya melemparkan tali pada Sai.

Bocah kulit pucat itu berhasil menangkapnya. Dia kemudian mengikatkan tali itu ke tubuhnya. Setelah dirasa cukup kuat, Sai menatap Shino tanda telah siap.

"Sekarang larilah sekuat tenagamu..!" perintah Shikamaru.

Bocah itu kemudian berdiri dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari. Gerakan Sai membuat retakan pada ranting itu semakin memanjang. Suara gemertaknya terasa begitu memilukan.

Tanpa peluit aba-aba layaknya kejuaraan lari, Sai berlari sekuat tenaganya. Tepat saat dia hampir sampai pada pijakan terakhir, ranting itu patah. Sai mencoba menghentakan tubunya ke depan berharap setidaknya tangannya bisa meraih pinggiran tebing. Namun sayang dia hanya menggapai udara kosong. Bocah kulit pucat itu melayang jatuh ke dasar tebing.

"Tahan..!" teriak Shino menahan tali dengan bobot tubuhnya.

Beruntung bagi Sai, tubuhnya telah terikat dengan tali sebelumnya. Tapi kabar buruknya tangannya terkilir akibat menghantam tepian tebing ketika terjatuh. Karena itulah dia tidak mampu merayap naik ke atas.

"Tarik bersama-sama..!" perintah Shikamaru pada yang lainnya.

Semua ikut menarik tubuh Sai yang tergantung cukup jauh ke bawah. Ino, gadis itu terus-menerus berteriak pada Sai untuk tidak menyerah. Tentu saja disertai bergelimangan air mata.

Entah memang disengaja atau tidak, cuaca yang sebelumnya cerah sekarang menjadi cukup mengkhawatirkan. Angin berhembus dengan kencang di sekitar tebing. Hal itu tentu saja membuat proses penyelamatan Sai menjadi lebih sulit lagi.

"Brengsek..! kenapa tiba-tiba cuaca menjadi buruk sih..?!" geram Kiba.

"Tinggalkan aku..! jika tetap di sini kalian tidak akan sempat..!" teriak Sai.

"Tidak, kita harus bersama-sama Sai..! kau sudah berjanji padaku..!" balas Ino sesenggukan. Gadis itu tahu ucapan Sai memang benar namun sepertinya dia tidak ingin meninggalkan pria itu. Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalam dirinya saat melihat itu. Ya, dia juga merasa merindu untuk dikhawatirkan.

Angin berhembus semakin kencang. Tubuh Sai berayun tidak teratur dan membuat semuanya kesulitan untuk menarik dia ke atas. Nasib buruk ternyata tidak sampai di situ saja. Tali itu mulai terkikis akibat terus bergesekan dengan batuan tebing. Semua mengetahuinya, karena itu mereka mencoba menarik lebih cepat lagi. Sedikit demi sedikit tubuh Sai mulai terangkat mendekati Naruto dan yang lainnya. Tapi sayang, tali yang sudah terkikis parah itu tidak mampu lagi menahan beban tubuh Sai. Bocah kulit pucat itu kali ini benar-benar terjatuh ke dasar tebing.

"Aku menangkapnya..!" teriak Naruto.

Sai menengadah ke atas melihat Naruto mencengkram tangannya dengan begitu erat. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat posisi bocah pirang itu saat ini. Posisi badanya terbalik dengan kepala berada di bawah dan kaki di atas. Bocah itu tidak berpegang pada apapun. Tubuh Naruto sepenuhnya bisa dibilang sudah siap jatuh ke dasar tebing. Alasan mengapa dia tidak terjatuh adalah karena Shikamaru dan shino memegang kedua kakinya.

"Cepat tarik kami..! aku sudah tidak kuat lagi menahannya.." ucap Naruto. Dari nada suaranya, bocah pirang itu benar-benar sedang kepayahan.

Shikamaru dan Shino berusaha menarik tubuh Naruto dan Sai dengan susah payah. Menarik satu orang dewasa saja begitu sangat sulit. Apalagi kali ini dua, tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi betapa kesusahannya mereka.

Setelah berusaha dengan cukup keras dan memakan waktu lama. Naruto dan Sai akhirnya berhasil diselamatkan. Ino segera menghambur memeluknya begitu bocah pucat itu sampai di atas. Sedangkan Naruto mencoba membaringkan tubuhnya sebentar. Dia juga memejamkan matanya sembari berusaha mengatur nafasnya kembali.

"Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi kau baru saja menyelamatkan satu nyawa." Ucap Kiba pada Naruto. "Mungkin suatu saat nanti kita bisa menjadi lebih akrab."

Naruto hanya meringis tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kiba. Dia kemudian melihat Sakura berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum lembut padanya. Bocah pirang itu membalas senyum sembari menyambut uluran tangan gadis itu dengan gembira.

"Kau keren sekali.." bisik Sakura. Entah kenapa perkataan gadis itu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Bocah pirang itu terlihat merona.

Naruto merasa tersanjung dengan ucapan Sakura dan Kiba sebelumnya. Namun bocah pirang itu sendiri tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Kejadian tadi mengingatkannya pada peristiwa saat dia menyerang Sakura tempo hari. Hampir sama keadaannya. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri seolah telah diatur untuk menyelamatkan Sai. Naruto kemudian bertanya dalam hati, mungkinkah Sai dan dia memiliki semacam ikatan khusus yang sama halnya dia rasakan pada Sakura.

.

"Ayo kita jalan. Waktunya semakin menipis.." ucap Shino. Bocah itu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Jadi kemana lagi kita pergi tuan penunjuk arah..?" tanya Naruto sedikit melucu.

"Ke arah sana.." jawab Shino menunjuk ke arah bebatuan.

"Kau serius? Tidak ada jalan disana..!" timpal Kiba.

"Aku tidak bilang kita akan berjalan, kali ini kita akan merayapi bebatuan itu." Balas Shino.

Semua mata terbelalak mendengar penuturan Shino. Rasa rileks yang baru didapatkan Naruto seolah tidak ada gunanya. Dia pikir kejadian tadi adalah puncak dari kesulitan jalur ini. Sepertinya dugaan bocah pirang itu keliru. Yang tadi itu bahkan belum setengah dari kejutan dari rute pelarian ini.

"Waktu kita hanya tersisa 30 menit. Kita harus bergegas." Ucap Shino sambil berjalan " Tidak perlu khawatir jalur itu hanya sepanjang sepuluh meter."

Tidak ada yang membalas ucapan Shino. Semua berjalan mengikuti kemana bocah itu melangkah. Tangan Sai nampaknya belum pulih sepenuhnya. Melihat itu Naruto menjadi khawatir bagaimana bocah kulit pucat itu akan merayap jika keadaan tangannya seperti itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Sai..?" tanya Naruto.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan mengikatkan tali ke tubuhku kemudian mengikat ke tubuh Sai dan terakhir diikat ke tubuh Shikamaru. Dengan begitu seolah kami memanggulnya bersama." Jawab Shino penuh percaya diri.

.

Mereka sampai di ujung awal bebatuan tempat dimana Naruto dan yang lain akan merayapinya. Terlihat celah sempit tepat di pinggir tebing yang mungkin lebarnya kira-kira hanya 10 cm. Shino kemudian mengikat tubuhnya dengan tali dan disambungkan ke tubuh bagian atas Sai sehingga tidak mungkin bocah itu akan merosot jatuh. Langkah terakhirnya tali itu diikatkan pada Shikamaru.

Ketiga anak itu untuk mulai merayapi bebatuan layaknya seekor cicak walaupun sebenarnya hanya Shino dan Shikamaru saja yang melakukannya. Kiba kemudian mengikuti disusul Ino, Sakura dan Naruto paling akhir.

Angin masih berhembus kencang seperti sebelumnya. Shikamaru mencoba mencengkram bahu Sai agar tubuh anak itu tidak berayun terkena angin sehingga menyulitkan dia dan Shino dalam melangkah.

Naruto lagi-lagi berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memandang ke bawah. Tapi jika dia tidak melakukannya maka hasilnya bocah pirang itu akan terpeleset jatuh. Dia harus melihat pijakannya meskipun itu artinya harus menatap dasar tebing itu pula.

"Tetap fokus, tinggal sebentar lagi.." teriak Shino menyemangati semuanya.

Perkataan Shino mungkin ada benarnya. Tapi mungkinkah Naruto bisa mempertahankan konsentrasi sedangkan kedua kakinya mulai gemetar ketakutan. Bocah pirang itu merasa sangat frustasi pada dirinya. Dia bahkan berharap agar keberanian saat menyelamatkan Sai muncul kembali untuk memudahkannya melewati rute gila ini.

.

Shino dan Shikamaru melepaskan ikatan tali dari tubuhnya dan Sai setelah berhasil merayapi jalur bebatuan dengan selamat. Ino segera memapah Sai begitu gadis pirang itu tiba. Sakura muncul kemudian diikuti Kiba dan Naruto yang terakhir dengan wajah seperti menahan muntah.

"Waktu kita tinggal 20 menit. Ayo kita harus segera bergegas..!" jelas Shino. Bocah kembali melanjutkan perjalanan lagi tanpa mengenal lelah.

"Ayo semuanya, tidak ada waktu beristirahat saat ini.." tambah Shikamaru.

Semua kembali berjalan mengikuti langkah Shino di depan. Naruto merasa baut-baut di kakinya hampir copot akibat kelelahan. Dia juga berani bertaruh jika yang lain mengalami hal yang sama. Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain. Rasa lelah ini tidak ada artinya jika digantikan kelegaan dari sebuah jeratan takdir kematian.

Shino berjalan tanpa menoleh ke arah manapun. Lambat laun pemandangan di sekitar mereka berjalan berubah. Dari yang sebelumnya hanya padang rumput kali ini berganti menjadi pepohonan besar dan lebat. Ketika telah cukup jauh masuk ke dalam hutan itu tiba-tiba Shino menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa..?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Di depan kita adalah padang ranjau." Jawab Shino datar.

"Apa..?!" tanya Naruto tidak percaya dengan ucapan Shino.

"Kau tuli..? ada ranjau di depan kita.." balas Shino santai.

"Bagaimana kau tahu..?" kali ini Sai ikut bertanya.

"Aku hampir mati menginjaknya kemarin. Untung saja ada seekor burung yang menjadi kelinci percobaan." Jawab Shino. "Sebelumnya aku memutari area ini tapi jika kita melakukannya sekarang waktunya tidak akan cukup."

"Jadi maksudmu kita harus melewatinya..?" tanya Naruto.

"Begitulah.." jawab Shino.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang sejak awal..?" teriak Naruto kesal.

"Dengar, jika kita tidak membuang banyak waktu di tebing tadi, mungkin kita bisa memutarinya." Timpal Shino. Bocah itu kemudian melirik ke arah Sai merasa bersalah dengan ucapannya.

"Berapa jarak padang ranjau ini dengan pos penjagaan..?" tanya Shikamaru menyela perdebatan antara Naruto dan Shino.

"Kira-kira seratus meter.." jawab Shino. "Apa kau punya rencana..?"

"Apa kau yakin kita bisa melewati tanpa menginjaknya..?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Aku tidak yakin pastinya, tapi biasanya ada tanda-tanda jika itu adalah ranjau. Itu menurut intuisiku.." Balas Shino tidak meyakinkan menurut Naruto.

"Bagus, hidup kita ditentukan oleh sebuah intuisi.." timpal Naruto tertawa kecut.

Shikamaru tersenyum penuh arti mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Shino. Naruto berharap itu bukanlah sebuah persetujuannya terhadap rencana Shino.

"Aku ada rencana.." ucap Shikamaru.

Semua segera merapat setelah mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. Bocah pemalas itu kemudian menjelaskan rencananya. Sebagian disetujui oleh Naruto tapi ada beberapa bagian yang dia tidak sependapat seperti melewati padang ranjau tanpa menelitinya terlebih dahulu. Namun pada akhirnya semua sepakat dengan rencana Shikamaru meskipun bocah pemalas itu tidak menjamin semua akan berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

.

Mereka mulai melangkah memasuki padang ranjau. Degup jantung terasa begitu nyaring terdengar di telinga. Keringat dingin menetes hampir di setiap mereka melangkahkan kaki. Mereka semua sama-sama takutnya dengan kemungkinan menginjak ranjau. Tapi mereka harus mencobanya. Jika rencana Shikamaru berhasil mereka akan dengan mudah keluar dari kota.

Shino memberi instruksi agar semua mengikuti kemana dia berjalan. Naruto menoleh ke samping kanan dan menemukan sesuatu terkubur yang dia yakini itu adalah ranjau. Dia pun mencoba menelusuri ke segala arah. Betapa terkejutnya dia mengetahui betapa banyak ranjau-ranjau yang berserakan di sekitar mereka. Dua buah berada di sebelah kirinya, tiga buah di bagian belakangnya yang dengan menakjubkan bisa dia hindari. Mengetahui fakta jika hingga saat ini dia dan yang lainnya tidak menginjak satupun ranjau, Naruto merasa harus berterima kasih pada Shino. Bocah itu memang seorang navigator yang bisa diandalkan.

"Menurutmu, apa tujuan sebenarnya Tentara Perdamaian..?" tanya Shikamaru pada yang lainnya. Bocah pemalas itu mencoba membuka obrolan untuk mencairkan suasana yang begitu suram ini.

"Mungkin semacam dominasi dunia.." Jawab Kiba asal.

"Jika memang itu tujuannya, kenapa harus mengebom kota satu per satu dan membagikan alat suntik mencurigakan pada semua penduduk sebelum mereka dimusnahkan..?" timpal Sai. Shikamaru mengangguk menyetujui pendapat Sai.

"Menurutku lucu, Tentara Perdamaian tetapi menghancurkan perdamaian. Sebuah fakta yang begitu ironis bukan.." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum kecut.

Naruto menyetujui ucapan Sakura. Seharusnya Tentara Perdamaian bertugas menjaga perdamaian sesuai dengan namanya. Bukan malah bertindak sebaliknya. Ucapan pria berbaju putih-putih itu kemudian terngiang di kepalanya.

"Apa kalian ingat dengan ucapan orang berbaju putih-putih itu..?" tanya Naruto.

"Terlahir kembali, taman Eden dan dunia yang penuh dengan kesempurnaan. Aku tidak memahami maksudnya.." balas Shikamaru.

"Mereka punya tujuan yang lebih besar dari apa yang bisa kita kira. Kita harus mencari tahu setelah keluar dari sini." Ucap Naruto.

"Keluar dari tempat ini. Kata-katamu sangat menginspirasi sekali bung.." terdengar Shino berucap di depan. Bocah itu seolah sedang mencemooh perkataan Naruto tapi sebenarnya justru sebaliknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal keluar, kita sudah hampir sampai di ujung padang ranjau ini. Bersiaplah menjalankan rencana yang telah kita sepakati.." jelas Shino.

Semua mengangguk dengan yakin. Sedangkan Naruto merasa mual mendengarnya. Dia berpikir mungkin dirinya bukan tipe orang yang cocok dalam hal konfrontasi. Tapi jika mengingat aksinya melumpuhkan orang berbaju putih-putih dia jadi ragu tentang seperti apakah dirinya. Bocah pirang itu kemudian menatap ke depan dengan yakin. Diapun memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya saat ini.

.

Pada akhirnya Shino berhasil mengantarkan Naruto dan yang lain dengan selamat tanpa menginjak satupun ranjau. Shikamaru menghembuskan nafas lega. Nampak jika dia juga begitu tegang sebelumnya. Terlihat juga Sakura tengah membasuh peluh di wajahnya, Ino mendudukan Sai sebentar untuk beristirahat, Kiba meregangkan otot-otot tangannya sedangkan Naruto hanya berdiri diri seraya menggumankan ucapan syukur entah pada siapa.

"Tinggal 7 menit. Tidak ada waktu lagi.." ucap Shino mengingatkan semua.

"Jadi, apa kalian siap beraksi kawan-kawan..?" tanya Shikamaru selanjutnya. Entah kenapa nada bicara terdengar sangat menyebalkan di telinga Naruto. Namun bocah pirang itu terkesan dengan caranya mengalihkan ketakutan.

Sai bangkit dari duduknya namun Ino mencegahnya. Bocah kulit pucat itu kemudian tersenyum seakan berkata tidak apa-apa. Dia terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya dan nampaknya luka terkilirnya sudah mulai membaik.

"Aku sudah cukup baik sekarang.." ucap Sai tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Selama itu urusan otot aku selalu siap.." kata Kiba pada Shikamaru. Bocah pemalas itu kemudian menoleh ke arah Naruto seolah bertanya bagaimana dengan dia.

"Menurutmu apa aku punya pilihan..?" balas Naruto sambil mengangkat bahu cuek.

"BAIKLAH, SEKARANG WAKTUNYA PERTUNJUKAN.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be continue**_

**.**

**.**

**Balasan Review :**

**Cindy : terima kasih udah nyempetin baca..**

**Ren : Awalnya saya juga mau pake panggilan Cowok tapi rasanya kurang sreg gimana gitu buat saya pribadi.. hehe**

**Gray : ditunggu aja kalau penasaran banget, hehe**

**Hikari : saya akan berusaha bikin yang lebih bagus lagi, terima kasih buat semangatnya..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hallo semua..! Saya kembali lagi dengan membawa kelanjutan fic ini. Semoga teman-teman suka dan jadi berkah buat saya.. haha**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

"_Dengarkan baik-baik..! aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengulanginya. Jadi jangan tanyakan apapun saat aku bicara. Bertanyalah ketika aku telah mengakhiri pembicaraanku.." Ucap Shikamaru pada yang lainnya yang di balas dengan anggukan kepala._

"_Pertama-tama kita pancing mereka dengan meledakkan salah satu ranjau. Dengan jarak hanya 100 meter tidak mungkin mereka tidak mendengarnya." Ucap Shikamaru. "Saat mereka berlari kemari, Shino kau harus bisa menyelinap di antara mereka dengan seragam itu."_

Ranjau itu meledak begitu dahsyat hingga memekikkan telinga Naruto dan yang lainnya. Awalnya bocah pirang itu mencoba membayangkan apa jadinya jika dia ada di dekat ranjau itu. Namun saat menyaksikan betapa ngerinya, dia memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya lagi. Debu akibat ledakannya membuat keadaan sekitar menjadi berkabut. Jarak pandang mereka menjadi terbatas dan bau tanah yang terbakar benar-benar tidak menggugah selera. Ditambah area sekeliling padang ranjau yang penuh dengan semak belukar lebat seakan menambah kesan mencekam di area itu.

Naruto segera menghambur mencari tempat persembunyian sesuai dengan intruksi yang Shikamaru jelaskan sebelumnya. Bocah pirang itu kemudian bersembunyi di balik semak-semak yang rantingnya cukup tajam hingga membuat kulit tan miliknya lecet. Bocah itu hendak mengumpat keras-keras. Namun saat mendengar derap langkah beberapa orang yang mendekat, dia mengurungkan niatnya.

Derap langkah itu semakin mendekat dengan membawa aura ke-ngerian pada Naruto. Meskipun dia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk tidak gentar, tapi tetap saja dia hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki berumur 17 tahun yang tengah kehilangan ingatannya. Kalau ini semacan tes pengujian mental dia mungkin akan segera melambaikan tangan tanda menyerah. Namun sayangnya ini adalah realita yang harus dihadapinya.

Sekitar 6 orang berseragam hitam loreng-loreng khas militer berlari mendekati padang ranjau. Mereka semua bersenjatakan lengkap. Tangan kanan memegang senapan aneh berwarna putih yang kontras dengan seragam mereka, di sisi tubuh sebelah kiri tergantung sebuah tongkat besi hitam yang bisa dipakai untuk mematahkan tulang hidung, sebilah pisau di bagian pinggang kanan dan jangan lupakan sepatu boots besar yang menurut Naruto bisa membuat pincang kakinya jika ditendang dengan sepatu itu.

Naruto kemudian melihat Shino menyelinap ke disekitar mereka. Membayangkan betapa berbahayanya peran yang dilakoni oleh anak itu, Naruto hanya bisa berdoa untuknya. Dia memakai seragam yang sama dengan Tentara Perdamaian hanya saja tanpa segala macam senjata.

"_Aku berani bertaruh kau akan dicurigai oleh mereka. Karena itu aku harap kau bisa mengulur waktu sampai Kiba dan Sai selesai melakukan bagiannya." Jelas Shikamaru pada Shino. Bocah itu mengangguk paham tanpa ragu._

Para Tentara Perdamaian itu akhirnya sampai di tempat di mana ranjau meledak. Mereka berpencar menelusuri daerah sekitarnya. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berjalan ke arah padang ranjau. Fakta itu membuat Naruto tahu jika lawan mereka memahami wilayah sekitar dengan sangat baik.

Saat salah satu dari mereka mendekatinya, bocah pirang itu benar-benar merasa ketakutan setengah mati. Dia mencoba tidak bernafas tepat ketika tentara itu berada di hadapanya yang hanya terhalang tanaman. Keringat dingin menetes deras di dahinya. Tubuhnya gemetar seolah kedinginan. Bocah itu pun mencoba menenangkan diri sebisa mungkin tidak membuat suara mencurigakan yang pada akhirnya membuatnya ketahuan. Setelah berdiam lama, akhirnya tentara itu melangkah pergi menjauh. Naruto harus bersyukur karena tanaman yang sebelumnya dia umpat ternyata berhasil menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya. Jika tidak dia mungkin akan jadi santapan pembuka makan siang bagi Tentara Perdamaian.

Mereka kemudian berkumpul kembali di tempat semula. Para tentara itu nampaknya sedang bertukar informasi satu sama lain. Tidak jelas apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan tapi Naruto tahu inti pembicaraan mereka. "Sebuah usaha pelarian" itulah kalimat yang dapat bocah pirang itu simpulkan dari obrolan mereka.

Salah satu dari mereka kemudian menatap Shino curiga. Orang itu terlihat lebih tinggi dari yang lainnya. Berkulit hitam dan memiliki tampang sangar yang cocok sekali untuk ukuran seorang tukang pukul. Jika dugaan Naruto tidak salah, orang itu pasti pimpinannya.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku?" tanya Shino menunjuk dirinya.

"Ya, siapa lagi jika bukan kau!" bentak orang itu.

"Jangan bercanda bos, aku ini bawahanmu.." ucap Shino santainya. Naruto tidak tahu seberapa besar nyali bocah itu.

"Bagus, aku memang bos mu. Bukan begitu Kapten?" orang itu bertanya pada seseorang di sampingnya.

Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang mendengar fakta itu. Bocah pirang itu berani jamin jika Shino sama terkejutnya. Orang yang selama ini dia kira adalah pimpinannya ternyata keliru. Sekarang nasib Shino berada di ujung tanduk.

"Dasar penyusup bodoh." Ucap orang itu seraya menodongkan senapan ke arah Shino dan tersenyum mencemooh.

"Dia ternyata begitu polos Kapten.." Balas seseorang di sampingnya.

"Kau lihat ekspresinya? Dia benar-benar percaya jika kau lah Kaptennya.." ucap orang itu yang ternyata adalah Kapten yang sebenarnya.

Shino terperanjat kesal mendengar ucapan orang itu. Ternyata pernyataan yang mengatakan jika orang di sampingnya adalah Kapten mereka merupakan sebuah jebakan. Dengan melihat ekspresi Shino yang terkejut, tentara itu langsung paham jika bocah itu adalah penyusup. Shino nampak merasa dibodohi dengan begitu telak.

"Sekarang beritahu kami di mana teman-temanmu bersembunyi!" perintah si Kapten itu. Kali ini senapan itu dia arahkan ke kepala Shino.

Ingin sekali Naruto keluar dari tempatnya dan menghambur menyerang mereka. Tapi kemudian dia sadar jika itu adalah tindakan gila. Yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini adalah menunggu dengan sabar sampai Kiba dan Sai menyelesaikan bagianya.

"Aku sendirian." Jawab Shino berbohong.

"Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan segera berlari ke pos pengamanan. Berpura-pura menjadi seperti kami dengan seragam itu dan kemudian melarikan diri. Cepat katakan dimana yang lain?!" bentak si Kapten itu. Kali ini dia menekankan ujung senapannya.

Sengatan kemarahan bergejolak dalam diri Naruto. Bocah pirang itu tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri melihat Shino dibunuh di hadapannya. Dia merasa tidak mampu lagi menahan diri. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum peluru panas menembus kepala Shino. Naruto kemudian mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya. Tepat ketika dia hendak bangkit, suara ledakan ranjau terdengar dari jauh.

"_Berikutnya Sai dan Kiba. Setelah ledakan pertama, segeralah kalian berpencar! Kiba, kau susuri sebelah kiri padang ranjau dan Sai, kau sebelah kanannya. Telitilah setiap permukaan tanah dan temukan ranjau sebanyak mungkin saat kalian menelusurinya. Tidak perlu terlalu jauh, cukup sepertiga padang ranjau saja." Ucap Shikamaru. Dia mengambil nafas dan bersiap melanjutkan intruksinya. _"_Setelah itu ledakan satu persatu ranjau bersamaan dengan kalian kembali ke tempat awal. Ingat! usahakan saat meledakannya kalian tidak terlihat."_

Ranjau-ranjau itu meledak silih berganti. Pertama dari sisi sebelah kiri kemudian disusul sebelah kanan. Naruto kemudian tersenyum penuh arti. Rupanya Kiba dan Sai berhasil melakukan bagiannya dengan baik.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu para pejuang lembek?!" bentak sang Kapten. "Cepat pergi ke sana!"

Lima tentara itu kemudian berpencar setelah mendengar perintah kaptenya. Tiga orang berlari ke arah kiri dan dua orang ke arah kanan. Sang Kapten tetap berdiam di tempat dan masih setia menodongkan senapannya pada Shino.

Ledakan ranjau yang tidak ada hentinya membuat daerah itu menjadi berkabut. Ledakannya juga semakin lama semakin mendekat. Tanah-tanah yang berhamburan akibat ledakan menambah buruk situasi tempat itu. Naruto menatap kepergian lima tentara itu hingga akhirnya hilang dari pandangannya. Bocah pirang itu kemudian bangkit dari tempat persembunyiannya bersiap melakukan bagiannya. Dia melihat melihat sekelebat bayangan yang bergerak cepat ke arah Shino dan si Kapten.

"_Saat ledakan-ledakan itu terjadi, aku berani jamin pasti sebagian besar dari mereka akan segera memeriksanya. Untuk itu kalian berdua harus segera bersembunyi." Ucap Shikamaru pada Sai dan Kiba. _

"_Anggap saja ada dua orang yang tersisa di tempat itu menjaga Shino, saat itulah aku dan Naruto akan mencoba menyerang mereka memanfaatkan kabut dan kebisingan yang tercipta dari ledakan-ledakan ranjau itu." Ucap Shikamaru seraya menatap Naruto. _

Kabut yang cukup tebal benar-benar seperti berkah bagi Naruto dan Shikamaru. Mereka berdua dengan mudah melesat semakin dekat dengan tempat Shino dan si Kapten tanpa diketahui. Shino yang mulai merasakan keberadaan mereka berdua kemudian menatap wajah sang Kapten disertai senyum mencemooh.

"Apa yang tertawakan bocah?" ucap sang Kapten dengan nada sinis.

"Nasibmu.." jawab Shino.

Mendengar ucapan itu si Kapten naik pitam dan bersiap menarik pelatuk senapannya. Shino yang menyadari hal itu segera merunduk dan menendang selangkangannya. Si kapten terhuyung ke belakang tapi masih bisa menyeimbangkan dirinya. Dia menatap murka ke arah Shino.

"Kau akan.." belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Naruto menghantam kepala sang Kapten dengan balok kayu yang entah dari mana dia mendapatkannya.

Tubuh si Kapten limbung ke arah kiri akibat hantaman Nartuo. Shino melihat itu sebagai sebuah kesempatan. Bocah itu kemudian menendang tangan kanan si Kapten hingga genggamannya pada senapan menjadi melemah. Shikamaru segera merebut dan meninju wajah si Kapten dengan gagang senjata yang berhasil dia rebut. Kali ini si Kapten benar-benar roboh setelah mendapat serangan bertubi-tubi dari ketiga anak itu.

"_Setelah berhasil melumpuhkan, kita rampas senjata mereka." Ucap Shikamaru. Dia lalu menatap ke arah Sai dan Kiba. "Sekarang soal para Tentara yang terpancing umpan kita. Kalian berdua harus bisa mengalahkan minimal satu orang dari mereka. Rebut senjatanya dan gunakan untuk menyerang yang lainnya. Tidak perlu khawatir, kabut asap akan memudahkan kalian menyerang secara sembunyi-sembunyi."_

Terdengar teriakan dari arah sebelah kiri padang ranjau. Tidak lama kemudian suara adu tembak menyusul dengan begitu sengit. Sebelah kanan padang ranjau pun mengalami hal yang serupa. Naruto menoleh ke arah Shikamaru. Bocah pemalas itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mereka sudah mulai.." Ucap Shino memecah keheningan.

"Ya aku harap mereka berhasil." Ucap Shikamaru penuh harap.

"Benarkah? Apa kau benar-benar berpikir seperti itu?" Naruto dan yang lainnya segera menoleh ke sumber suara.

Dengan frekuensi serangan yang dilancarkan Naruto, Shikamaru dan Shino, seharusnya si Kapten sudah tak sadarkan diri. Tapi nyatanya pria itu berhasil bangkit dan berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan sangat kokoh seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Keadaan ini seketika membuat mental Naruto yang sempat membumbung tinggi kembali terjatuh lagi.

Si Kapten menatap mereka bertiga satu per satu. Dia tersenyum mencemooh seolah serangan yang dia terima sebelumnya tidak ada artinya. Dia menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibir dan kemudian menjilatnya. Shino yang paham itu adalah sebuah penghinaan segera berlari menyerang sang Kapten.

Sang Kapten dengan mudah menghindari pukulan Shino. Dia justru berhasil melakukan serangan balik dengan menendang bocah itu hingga terpental. Belum sempat bangkit, sang Kapten kembali menyerang. Kali ini dia menendang perut Shino hingga bocah itu meraung kesakitan.

"Akan kubunuh kau!" teriak sang Kapten sembari terus menendang perut Shino tanpa memperdulikan raungan kesakitannya.

Naruto tidak tahan melihatnya. Dia segera berlari dan memukul kepala si Kapten dengan balok kayu sebelumnya. Serangannya berhasil, tapi sayang tidak terlalu fatal. Si Kapten masih berdiri kokoh. Naruto yang melihat hal itu semakin geram. Dia pun menyerang dengan membabi-buta.

Naruto mengayunkan balok kayu itu ke arah kanan-kiri secara sembarangan tanpa melihat objek sasarannya. Alhasil setiap serangannya dapat dihindari dengan mudah oleh sang Kapten. Semakin lama serangan itu semakin melemah. Si Kapten yang sepertinya telah berpengalaman dalam hal seperti ini segera melakukan serangan balasan. Tepat pada suatu titik ayunan balok itu berhasil ditangkap dengan mudah oleh si Kapten. Dia kemudian mementalkan balok kayu itu dari genggaman Naruto dan sebelum bocah pirang itu sempat bereaksi, tinju si Kapten tepat mengenai pipi kirinya.

Naruto terjengkang ke belakang. Dia mengerang kesakitan akibat serangan itu. Tinju si Kapten itu benar-benar luar biasa kuatnya. Tidak pernah dalam benak Naruto dia akan merasakan sensasi kesakitan yang sedahsyat ini. Dia tidak tahu seperti apa bentuk wajahnya saat ini. Tapi setidaknya dia bersyukur si Kapten gila itu tidak mematahkan hidungnya.

"Sekarang giliranmu bocah.." ucap Si Kapten menoleh ke arah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru kemudian mengacungkan senapan rampasannya ke arah sang Kapten. Melihat hal itu pria itu justru menyeringai. Dia lalu berjalan mendekati Shikamaru seolah yakin bocah itu tidak akan menembaknya.

"Akan kutembak!" teriak Shikamaru.

"Lakukan saja!" tantang sang Kapten. Mendengarnya Shikamaru hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Jangan berlagak di depanku bocah sialan! Jika kau memang bisa menembakku, pasti kau sudah melakukannya sejak tadi. Katakan itu saat tanganmu tidak gemetaran lagi" Ucap Sang Kapten.

Tubuh Shikamaru menegang mendengar perkataan Sang Kapten. Sejak awal dia memang tidak bisa melakukannya. Yang dia lakukan saat ini hanya sebuah gertakan saja. Tapi sayang, pria di hadapanya justru dapat mengetahui fakta tentang dirinya. Ya, Shikamaru nampaknya takut akan senjata api.

Sang Kapten semakin mendekat. Dia kemudian mempercepat langkahnya hingga akhirnya berlari dengan kencang ke arah Shikamaru. Bocah pemalas itu hanya berdiri mematung. Kaki dan tangannya seolah kaku dan tidak dapat digerakkan sedangkan Sang Kapten hanya tinggal berjarak sepuluh meter darinya. Shikamaru yang melihatnya hanya diam tak bergerak.

Layaknya seekor harimau yang akan menerkam mangsanya, Si Kapten melompat saat jaraknya dengan Shikamaru hanya terpaut 3 langkah. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat di udara. Sang Kapten nampaknya benar-benar ingin menghabisinya.

"Kau tamat bocah!" teriak sang Kapten seraya melayangkan tinju dengan kedua tangannya.

Mungkin Shikamaru butuh operasi plastik untuk perbaikan wajah jika saja dia tidak menghindarinya. Bocah pemalas itu berhasil mengelak tepat ketika pukulan itu hanya tinggal beberapa inchi. Dia memutar tubuh sehingga posisi si Kapten saat ini adalah tengah membelakanginya. Shikamaru kemudian menghantam tengkuknya dengan gagang senapan sang Kapten dan pria itu pun ambruk.

Shikamaru sudah menduga pria itu akan bangkit lagi. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat dia menindih pria itu. Dia tahan tubuh sang Kapten dengan menekan punggung pria itu menggunakan lututnya. Bocah pemalas itu kemudian menyuntikan cairan yang sama jenisnya dengan milik orang berbaju putih-putih. Cairan itu dia dapat dari sesi melucuti senjata sang Kapten sebelumnya.

"Kali ini kau tidak mungkin bisa bangkit lagi.." ucap Shikamaru.

"Aku kagum dengan kecepatannmu dan ketahananmu pak tua. Saat melihatmu bertarung melawan kedua temanku akupun sadar. Tidak ada gunannya menyerangmu dengan senjata api. Dengan kemampuanmu, kau bisa menghindarinya dengan cepat. Sejak itu aku mengerti jika satu-satunya cara untuk melumpuhkanmu adalah dengan cairan ini, dan itu artinya adalah pertarungan jarak dekat."

"Konfrontasi secara langsung seperti yang kedua temanku lakukan bukanlah tipeku. Selain karena membuang banyak tenaga, aku juga malas melakukannya. Ibarat jika bisa dengan 3 langkah kenapa harus susah-susah melakukannya dengan banyak langkah. Karena itulah aku berpura-pura takut akan senjata api dan kabar baiknya kau dengan senang hati datang menyerangku."

"Asal kau tahu pak tua, di dunia ini segala sesuatu bisa dipecahkan dengan kepala dingin. Semoga kau tenang di alam sana."

Shikamaru merasakan kekuatan sang Kapten itu mulai mengendur. Bocah pemalas itu kemudian bangkit. Sejujurnya dalam hati yang paling dalam Shikamaru merasa bersalah. Untuk kali kedua dia membunuh orang dengan cara yang sama. Tidak Cuma itu, dia pun harus melihat pemandangan memilukan menjelang kematian orang-orang yang dibunuhnya.

.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sai. Bocah pucat itu datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Soal bagaimana keadaannya tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi.

"Bisa diatasi.." jawab Shikamaru. "Dimana Kiba?"

"Di sini.." balas Kiba mengangkat tangan.

Keadaan Kiba juga tidak berbeda dengan Sai. Wajah kusam, baju compang-camping serta bau tubuh yang mirip sekaleng bubuk mesiu. Jika mereka berhasil kabur, hal pertama yang akan dia perintahkan kepada mereka berdua adalah mandi sampai bersih.

Shino bangkit. Bocah itu meringis kesakitan seraya memegangi perutnya. Serangan tidak tahu aturan dari sang Kapten padanya benar-benar sangat gila. Jika saja Naruto tidak segera membantunya mungkin bocah itu sudah tamat.

Untuk Naruto, keadaan bocah itu bisa dibilang baik dan tidak baik. Baik karena masih hidup dan terlihat segar. Tidak baik karena keadaan wajahnya benar-benar parah. Mungkin operasi plastik adalah saran terbaik untuknya setelah keluar dari kota ini.

"Ayo bergegas!" ucap Shikamaru pada yang lainnya.

"Jangan terburu-buru bocah-bocah sialan.." ucap seseorang di belakang mereka.

Naruto, Shikamaru dan yang lainnya segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang pria kulit coklat berseragam dengan senjata lengkap di kedua sisi pinggangnya berdiri di hadapan mereka. Diikuti 10 tentara lengkap dengan senjata berdiri di belakangnya. Namun keterkejutan Naruto dan yang lain tidak sampai disitu. Tepat di belakang pria kulit coklat itu nampak dua gadis yang sangat familiar dimata mereka. Ya, kedua gadis itu adalah Sakura serta Ino, dan mereka telah tertangkap.

.

.

**To be continue**

**Balasan review :**

**Yusup : Oke akan saya usahakan. Terima kasih review nya**

**Haruko : Terima kasih, semoga kedepannya masih berkualitas fic nya..**

**Ndah d Amay : iya hampir mirip, hehe. Makasih review nya**

**Ren : haha.. makasih reviewnya.**

**Kidsno : Oke siaaap**

**Key : terima kasih, rencana Shikamaru bakal dijelasin di chapter ini.**

**Kay Yamanaka : terima kasih untuk saran dan reviewnya..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ino.. jika aku tidak keliru, keluargamu adalah perancang tata kota ini. Bisa aku simpulkan jika kau juga pasti tahu dengan jelas cetak biru kota ini bukan?" tanya Shikamaru pada Ino._

"_Ya, aku tahu dengan jelas segalanya tentang kota ini." Jawab Ino mantap._

"_Tunggu sebentar.." potong Naruto seraya menatap Ino. " Jika keluargamu tahu segalanya tentang kota ini, kenapa kalian kesulitan dalam hal melarikan diri keluar?"_

_Naruto tahu jika mereka sebelumnya pasti juga memikirkan hal yang sama seperti dirinya. Tapi entah kenapa dia ingin tahu alasannya sesegera mungkin._

"_Justru karena mengetahui segalanya, maka kami simpulkan jika tidak ada jalan keluar." Jawab Ino. "Dengan rancangan yang dibuat oleh keluargaku kota ini menjadi tempat paling sulit ditembus oleh para penyusup. Kami bangga dengan fakta tersebut hingga akhirnya memahami timbal baliknya."_

_Gadis pirang itu terdiam membuang muka. Ada raut kesedihan terpancar disana. Naruto jadi merasa bersalah. Mungkin jika mereka berhasil keluar dari kota ini dia akan segera meminta maaf. _

"_Ini seperti memasang tralis besi pada pintu dan jendela rumah. Kemudian terjadi kebakaran dan kau terjebak di dalamnya. Kau mungkin akan segera berlari ke pintu. Tapi bagaimana jika di depan pintu itu ada sekumpulan penjahat yang siap membunuhmu?" tanya Ino balik._

"_Oh oke, aku paham sekarang.." Naruto mengangguk merasa tidak enak hati pada Ino._

"_Oke, terima kasih atas penjelasan Ino. Tapi sebenarnya bukan tentang bagian dalam kota ini yang ingin aku tahu." Shikamaru mencoba menyambung percakapan sebelumnya._

"_Lalu?" gadis pirang itu mengerutkan keningnya penasaran._

"_Aku hanya ingin memastikan jika perkiraanku tidak keliru tentang kota ini sebelum seperti sekarang."Jawab Shikamaru._

"_Maksudmu tentang fungsi tempat ini sebelumnya?" sambung Sai yang mulai penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dimaksud oleh Shikamaru._

"_Ya, apa benar jika bagian luar kota ini dulunya adalah tempat perlindungan penduduk sipil saat perang nuklir terjadi?"tanya Shikamaru._

_Naruto tahu jika dia tak mengerti apapun yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Tapi sejak mendengar kata perang nuklir seketika perutnya terasa mual. Dia tidak pernah menyangka jika perang terburuk itu benar-benar terjadi._

"_Jadi kau mau menyinggung soal bangker?" tanya Shino._

"_Kau percaya tentang kemungkinan itu Shikamaru?" tambah Kiba. Dari nada bicaranya jelas mengisyaratkan jika bocah itu tidak yakin tentang keberadaan bangker._

"_Ya ampun, aku ingat kalau ayahku pernah menyinggung soal ini saat kita membicarakan tentang rute pelarian. Kalau tidak salah ayahku pernah berkata jika salah satu bangker yang masih bisa digunakan letaknya tidak jauh dari... Padang Kematian." Ucap Ino seolah baru mengingat sesuatu. _

_Ucapan Ino seolah menjawab segala pertanyaan Shikamaru sebelumnya. Bocah pemalas itu tersenyum puas mendengarnya._

"_Ya, ayahku juga mengatakan hal yang sama meskipun dia sendiri tidak tahu dimana letak ladang kematian itu berada. Jika perkiraanku tidak salah, maksud dari padang kematian adalah..."_

"_Padang ranjau.." ucap Sakura setelah sekian lama terdiam._

"_Aku akan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada kalian." Shikamaru tiba-tiba berbicara dengan nada yang serius. "Meskipun kita berhasil meloloskan diri dari penjagaan peluang kita untuk tidak terkena radiasi sangat kecil. Berlari dengan kecepatan maksimal pun kita akan tetap terpanggang olehnya. Jadi jalan satu-satunya adalah dengan berlindung di dalam bangker itu."_

_Lagi-lagi, entah sampai kapan semangat hidup Naruto seolah seperti roller coaster. Pada suatu titik semangatnya meninggi namun seketika pula semangat itu menukik turun._

"_Jadi begini rencananya. Setelah ledakan ranjau pertama, Ino.. kau segera pergi menuju ke pos penjagaan bersama dengan Sakura. Bersembunyilah hingga semua tentara yang berada di tempat itu terpancing oleh kami. Setelah itu kalian segera telusuri dimana bangker itu berada." _

"_Aku tahu diantara kita semua hanya kau yang paham tentang kota ini baik luar maupun dalam. Aku harap kau juga tahu soal bangker itu. Aku mengandalkanmu Ino" ucap Shikamaru._

.

.

Rencana awalnya adalah mereka berdua, Sakura dan Ino bertugas mencari keberadaan bangker yag diyakini berada di sekitar area pos penjagaan. Itu juga akan mereka lakukan setelah seluruh tentara di tempat itu terpancing keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh Naruto dan yang lain. Tapi jika keadaannya seperti ini, bisa dibilang rencana mereka telah gagal total. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu gagal juga mengingat mereka telah melumpuhkan 5 orang tentara dan seorang kapten bertenaga monster.

Melihat situasinya saat ini, tanpa butuh otak super cerdas pun Naruto juga paham jika mereka tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan 10 orang tentara itu. Apalagi dengan adanya Sakura dan Ino yang dijadikan sandera, keadaan mereka benar-benar terjepit saat ini.

Shikamaru mengeram kesal. Naruto tahu, dari semua teman-temannya pasti Shikamaru lah yang paling terpukul dengan keadaan saat ini. Semua strategi pelarian ini adalah hasil pemikiran otak jeniusnya dan ketika semua berjalan tidak sesuai rencana, maka bisa disimpulkan jika hal ini adalah pukulan telak bagi bocah pemalas itu.

"Jadi apa ada yang mau bicara? Sebelum aku mengeluarkan isi kepala gadis pirang manis ini.." ucap pria berkulit putih itu.

Jika situasinya bukan seperti ini, mungkin Naruto hanya menganggap ucapan orang itu hanyalah candaan belaka. Tapi sayangnya pria itu tidak sedang bercanda. Orang itu serius atau bahkan terlampau serius.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" teriak Sai.

Bocah kulit pucat itu menghambur ke depan mencoba menyelamatkan Ino. Tapi sebelum bocah itu berhasil mendekat, salah satu tentara menghadangnya. Sai mencoba meninjunya tapi sayang tentara itu dapat dengan mudah menghindar. Sai melancarkan lagi serangan berikutnya dan lagi-lagi berhasil dihindari. Awalnya Naruto pikir tentara itu lebih gesit daripada Sai. Tapi kemudian bocah pirang itu paham jika sebenarnya bukan tentara itu yang lebih gesit dari Sai, namun justru Sai yang gerakannya mulai melambat. Bukan tidak mungkin juga Naruto dan yang lainnya mengalami hal yang sama.

Setelah semua hal gila yang mereka lakukan hingga pada titik ini, sangat wajar jika mereka kelelahan. Tapi masalahnya adalah keadaannya sangat tidak tepat. Hidup mereka tengah diujung tanduk dan jika mereka tidak mengerahkan segalanya maka sudah pasti hasil akhirnya adalah tamat.

Pada akhirnya Sai dilumpuhkan oleh tentara itu. Pria berkulit putih itu yang mungkin juga adalah pemimpinya kemudian menghampirinya. Dia menginjak wajah bocah kulit pucat itu.

"Oh ya ampun, aku tidak tahu jika gadis pirang itu pacarmu.." ucap Pria kulit putih itu dengan ekspresi seolah bersalah.

"Jika kau berani menyentuhnya, kau akan mati.." balas Sai mengancam meskipun kondisinya dirinya sendiri tengah terancam.

"Menarik, ini seperti adegan di film. Seorang pangeran yang berusaha menyelamatkan sang putri.." kata Pria kulit putih itu.

"Jangan bercanda!" pria itu menendang wajah Sai hingga dia memuntahkan darah.

Ino berteriak melihat perlakuan pria putih itu pada Sai. Shikamaru hanya terdiam sambil menggertakan giginya kesal. Shino dan Kiba hanya menunduk. Sedangkan Naruto menatap pria itu dengan berbagai macam ekspresi.

Pria kulit putih itu kemudian berbalik badan dan melangkah mendekati Sakura. Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, Naruto merasakan sebuah sengatan memori saat dia melihat lambang spiral di punggung rompi pria kulit putih itu.

"Uzumaki" ucap Naruto lantang.

Pria kulit putih itu menghentikan langkahnya. Dia kemudian berbalik dan menatap Naruto tajam. Shikamaru dan yang lainnya juga menatapnya seolah meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang telah dia ucapkan.

Lagi-lagi hal seperti ini terjadi kembali. Mulutnya seolah berkata sendiri tanpa dimintanya. Jujur saja sejak awal Naruto bahkan tidak tahu apa itu Uzumaki. Tapi jika melihat tatapan pria kulit putih itu, bisa dipastikan jika nama itu memiliki semacam arti yang penting.

"Siapa sebenarnya kau?" tanya pria kulit putih itu tajam.

Naruto merasa tatapan pria itu berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tatapannya kali ini terasa seolah dia benar-benar meminta penjelasan tentang apa kaitannya bocah pirang itu dan nama Uzumaki. Naruto melihat ini sebagai sebuah kesempatan.

"Aku salah satu Uzumaki.." jawabnya tanpa ragu.

Pria kulit putih itu tersenyum mencemooh mendengar jawaban Naruto. Dia kemudian mengokang senapan lalu segera mengarahkannya ke arah bocah pirang itu. Seketika Naruto panik melihat reaksi dari pria itu.

"Aku terkesan bagaimana kau tahu tentang Uzumaki. Tapi satu hal yang kau perlu tahu.." pria itu menghentikan ucapannya. "Semua Uzumaki berambut merah."

Naruto merasa betapa bodohnya dia saat ini. Dia tidak pernah berpikir jika Uzumaki adalah semacam garis keturunan seperti halnya Uchiha ataupun Hyuuga. Yang lebih parahnya dia mengaku sebagai seorang Uzumaki padahal dia sendiri tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ciri khas garis keturunan itu. Seharusnya dia bertanya terlebih dahulu pada Shikamaru ataupun yang lainnya. Naruto mengakui keteledorannya.

"Dia tidak membual tuan kapten.." ucap Shikamaru mencoba meyakinkan pria berkulit putih. "Tunjukan medali yang ada di saku celamu !"

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang sedang Shikamaru coba lakukan. Dia juga tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud bocah pemalas itu. Namun pada akhirnya dia merogoh saku celananya dan menemukan benda asing. Bocah pirang itu kemudian mengeluarkan dan menunjukkan benda itu pada pria kulit putih itu.

Bentuknya seperti medali kejuaran yang sering dibagi-bagikan kepada para pemenang olimpiade. Sekilas nampak berkilau layaknya medali emas. Tapi jika diperhatikan lebih seksama hasilnya jauh berbeda. Medali itu terbuat dari logam kuningan yang dicairkan.

Pada akhirnya memang terlihat seperti medali yang biasa-biasa saja. Namun ada sesuatu pada medali itu yang membuat lebih berharga bahkan dari medali emas sekalipun. Ya, jika diperhatikan ukiran pada salah sisinya maka nampaklah lambang Uzumaki disana yang terukir dari pecahan-pecahan batu saphire.

"Kau? Bagaimana bisa kau memilikinya?" wajah pria kulit putih itu menjadi pucat setelah melihat medali itu.

Melihat wajah ketakutan tersaji dihadapannya membuat Naruto menjadi semakin tidak mengerti. Dia tidak mengerti alasan apa yang membuat pria itu begitu ketakutan setelah melihat medali yang ada digenggaman pirang itu kemudian bertanya pada dirinya sendiri tentang siapakah dia sebenarnya.

"Kita tidak ada waktu, bom akan dijatuhkan sebentar lagi. Kita harus pergi !" timpal Shikamaru. Ucapan bocah pemalas itu menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu bocah, aku bertanya pada dia." Jawab pria berkulit putih. "Lagipula kami memang ditugaskan untuk mati"

Perkataan pria itu terdengar seolah tanpa beban. Seperti layaknya pendaratan pesawat. Lancar, yakin dan sekali lagi tanpa ada beban. Naruto tahu jika itu adalah sebuah sikap yang patut untuk dipuji. Namun karena dia tidak setuju dengan aksi melenyapkan nyawa tanpa alasan yang jelas, maka dia bersumpah tidak akan memujinya meskipun orang itu memaksa dengan menodongkan senapan ke kepalanya.

"Kita buat kesepakatan" ucap Naruto singkat.

Naruto sengaja tidak menjawab langsung pertanyaan pria kulit putih itu. Bocah pirang itu merasa harus lebih berhati-hati dalam menjawabnya. Dia tidak mau jika momentum ini dihancurkan olehnya sendiri dengan memberikan jawaban yang keliru seperti sebelumnya.

"Tidak ada penawaran di tempat ini bocah.." ucap pria itu.

"Tidak ada pula penjelasan di tempat ini.." balas Naruto serius.

"Bagaimana jika aku membunuhnya?" Pria kulit putih segera mengalungkan pisau di leher Sakura. Seketika wajah gadis itu memucat.

Naruto tahu jika saat ini adalah pertarungan adu mental. Pria kulit putih itu mencoba mengintimidasinya. Mengancam akan membunuh Sakura jika dia tidak berbicara. Tapi bocah pirang itu juga paham jika pria itu sama terintimidasinya. Tatapan mata yang tidak pernah beralih dari medali yang di genggam Naruto membuktikannya. Karena itulah Naruto merasa dialah yang harus memegang kendali dalam situasi saat ini.

"Lakukan saja dan kau akan menyesal bahkan jika kau telah mati.." tantang balik Naruto. Entah apa yang merasukinya sampai dia bisa berkata setenang itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Kiba memprotes sikap Naruto.

Naruto menghiraukan ucapan Kiba. Dia bahkan tidak memeperdulikan bagaimana tanggapan teman yang lain sekaligus Sakura. Bocah pirang itu kemudian menatap tajam pria kulit putih itu.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Kukatakan sekali lagi, mari kita buat kesepakatan.." ucap Naruto sekai lagi.

Sebenarnya bocah pirang itu juga mulai resah jika ternyata pria itu benar-benar membunuh Sakura. Tapi dia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menunjukkannya. Dia harus bisa menjaga ekspresi wajahnya sampai perjudian ini berhasil dimenangkan. Dia juga berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan segera meminta maaf kepada Sakura setelah ini. Itu juga jika usahanya berhasil.

Di lain pihak pria itu tidak menjawab. Dia terdiam seolah tengah mempertimbangkannya. Bagi Naruto rasanya sangat teramat lama menunggu keputusan pria itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia harus ekstra bersabar. Mau melawan pun percuma, mereka jelas kalah jumlah. Jadi tidak ada pilihan lain, kesempatan satu-satunya adalah dengan melakukan kesepakatan.

"Baiklah, jadi apa penawaranmu?" tanya pria kulit putih itu. Pada akhirnya dia menyerah. Sepertinya informasi tentang medali itu lebih penting ketimbang acara saling tembak dan bunuh diri.

"Pertama, lepaskan kedua gadis itu. Kedua, biarkan kami mencari bangker." Ucap Naruto mantap seraya menatap Shikamaru yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala tanda setuju.

"Tunggu sebentar, apakah tadi kalian bicara soal bangker? Lalu apa keuntungannya bagi kami?" tanya pria kulit putih itu.

"Jelas ada. Jika kami berhasil menemukannya, kalian tidak perlu repot-repot mati konyol hanya untuk alasan yang sangat idiot." Jawab Shikamaru mewakili.

Para tentara saling pandang satu sama lain mencoba berkomunikasi non verbal. Hampir semuanya mengangguk tanda menyetujui rencana itu. Sedangkan sebagian lagi tidak berekspresi tapi tidak menolak juga jika diajak masuk ke dalam bangker. Hal ini meyakinkan Naruto jika ada sebagian dari para tentara perdamaian yang tidak setuju dengan perintah membuang nyawa sia-sia.

"Jadi bagaimana soal medali itu?" tanya si pria kulit putih itu.

"Akan kukatakan setelah kita berhasil selamat.." jawab Naruto meyakinkan, dan detik itu juga dia mulai berpikir tentang sebuah jawaban yang cukup memuaskan.

"Baiklah, kami setuju dengan penawaran kalian. Tapi sedikit saja aku merasa kejanggalan, jangan salahkan aku jika kepala kalian kulubangi." Ancam si pria kulit putih itu.

Naruto mengangguk paham. Namun dalam hatinya, dia menyumpah kesal. Bocah pirang itu tidak habis pikir. Kenapa pria dihadapannya suka sekali mengancam seseorang pada bagian kepala. Apa bagian tubuh yang lain tidak ada yang menarik baginya? Entahlah, lagipula dia juga tidak peduli.

.

Mereka kemudian berjalan keluar menuju pos penjagaan. Rombongan Naruto dan teman-temannya berada di depan sedangkan para tentara berada di bagian belakang mengawasi setiap gerak gerik mereka. Siapa tahu salah satu dari mereka ada yang mencoba berbuat onar.

Rombongan itu telah melewati pos penjagaan, dan tepat pada saat itu pula deru mesin pesawat terdengar menggema di udara. Mungkin jika keadaan masih normal, deru pesawat itu tidak terdengar memilukan di telinga Naruto. Tapi sekarang kenormalan memang sedang benci-bencinya berdekatan dengan mereka sehingga wajar saja jika bunyi itu terdengar sangat mengintimidasi.

Shikamaru terlihat mengecek arlogi miliknya. Wajahnya nampak muram setelahnya. Bocah pemalas itu kemudian bertemu pandang dengan Naruto dan menggeleng kepala seolah memberikan isyarat jika mereka telah kehabisan waktu.

"Bergegaslah bocah-bocah nakal ! pesawat itulah yang akan mengebom tempat ini.." ucap pria kulit putih itu.

Ekspresi Naruto dan kawan-kawannya seketika memucat. Ino yang paham jika semua bergantung padanya semakin mempercepat langkahnya seraya terus mengamati setiap sisi daerah itu. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk sesegera menemukan bangker perlindungan.

Deru pesawat itu kembali terdengar seakan mengolok-olok mereka. Membisikan sebuah pesan jika semua usaha mereka pada akhirnya akan sia-sia. Jauh dalam hati kecilnya, Naruto juga merasa lelah. Bagaimana jika segala usahanya sia-sia? Bagaimana jika ternyata bangker itu tidak ada? Bagaimana jika... entahlah.

Di depan Ino memekik kegirangan. Sontak teriakannya mengundang perhatian lainnya. Shikamaru segera menghambur diikuti Naruto dan yang lainnya serta para tentara mengikuti di belakang.

Ino mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah sebuah gundukan tanah yang seluruh bagiannya tertutupi oleh lumut. Awalnya bocah pirang itu tidak merasa ada yang spesial dengan gundukan tanah itu. Tapi setelah dia melihat lebih seksama maka jelaslah sudah apa yang membuatnya lebih spesial. Ya, tepat di tengah gundukan tanah itu dia melihat pintu besi dengan kenop berbentuk seperti setir mobil khas pintu kapal laut.

"Ayo bergegas ! tidak ada waktu untuk terpukau.." ucap Shikamaru memberi perintah.

Entah apa yang terjadi, Naruto tidak menggerakkan kakinya seperti yang tengah dilakukan teman-temannya. Bocah pirang itu merasa ada sesuatu buruk yang akan terjadi dan menurutnya ini terlalu mudah.

"Ayo Naruto ! jangan hanya berdiam saja di tempat itu !" teriak Sakura dari depan.

Bocah pirang itu segera menyadarkan dirinya. Dia kemudian membuang pikiran negatifnya itu.

"Tunggu sebentar bocah pirang.." ucap pria berkulit putih itu menghentikan langkah Naruto. "Kalau telingaku tidak tuli, aku mendengar gadis itu memanggilmu Naruto. Apa itu benar?"

"Ya, itulah namaku. Memangnya kenapa ?" tanya Naruto balik.

Pria kulit putih itu mengangguk tanda paham. Dia kemudian memandangi para bawahannya seolah sedang memberi intruksi.

"Tidak penting, hanya sebuah masalah kecil.." ucap pria kulit putih itu disertai senyuman mencurigakan.

"Masalah kecil ?" tanya Naruto kembali. Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan pria di hadapannya.

"YA, MASALAH KECIL SEPERTI PERINTAH UNTUK MEMBUNUHMU..."

.

.

_**to be continue**_

.

.

Syalala : Haha, terima kasih buat apresiasinya..

Riyuzaki : Sakura ama Ino gak pinter sembunyi, jadi ketahuan deh..

Galura : Sabar.. sabar.. galura san. Saya gak bermaksud bikin penasaran.. sumpah #nundukketakutan.

Ndah : gak gagal kok.. tungguin aja hehe

Key O : Tugasnya udah di jelasin di chapter ini..


	8. Chapter 8

**Halo semuanya ! Selamat Tahun baru 2015 **

**Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf kalau dua minggu terakhir ini sering telat update. Maklum lah musim liburan trus gegara novel The Blood of Olympus bikinan Om Rick Riordan yang sukses buat saya berpaling buat nulis. Hehe.. maaf ya maaf ya. Semoga aja chapter ini bisa menghibur readers semua dan jangan lupa reviewnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Naruto untuk memahami maksud ucapan si pria kulit putih itu. Bocah pirang itu tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya bisa menjadi target utama pembunuhan tentara perdamaian. Mungkinkah sebelum kehilangan ingatan dia merupakan salah satu anggota pemberontakan? Lagipula sejak kapan ada kelompok pemberontakan?

Naruto melihat para tentara perdamaian lainnya telah bersiaga. Dia kemudian menengok ke arah teman-temannya. Mereka terlihat sama terkejutnya dengannya. Hanya saja mungkin dalam skala yang berbeda.

"Hei.. hei.. apa-apaan sih ini?!" teriak Naruto panik.

"Kesepakatan kita berakhir, jika sejak awal aku tahu kau adalah Naruto aku pasti sudah menghabisimu.." jawab pria kulit putih.

Shikamaru berderap mendekati Naruto diikuti Sai dan Kiba. Di belakang, Sakura, Ino dan Shino masih berusaha membuka pintu bangker.

"Tuan kapten, kenapa kau melanggar kesepakatan yang telah kita buat ?" tanya Shikamaru yang berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya diharuskan membunuh bocah pirang ini saja.." ucap pria kulit putih seraya menunjuk Naruto. "Tapi karena suasana hatiku yang sedang bagus, maka akan kubunuh kalian semua."

"Tidak-tidak, itu juga terlalu bagus. Bagaimana kalau mengikat kalian bertujuh disini hingga akhirnya musnah bersama dengan kota menyedihkan ini ? Ya, sudah diputuskan.."

Pria kulit putih itu mengucapkannya seolah hal itu bukanlah sebuah masalah yang besar. Mungkin juga karena dia telah berulang kali melakukannya. Para pemimpin tentara perdamaian sepertinya perlu menambahkan jam konseling sikap dalam daftar pelatihan harian.

.

Naruto harusnya merasa frustasi. Tapi mungkin karena dia sudah terlalu biasa menghadapi hal-hal yang diluar kendalinya bahkan dalam kurun waktu 3 jam, bocah pirang itu justru terlihat lebih ke arah bosan. Saat ini yang ada di otaknya adalah sebuah rencana perlawanan. Bagaimana caranya melumpuhkan 10 tentara perdamaian yang terlihat lebih mengerikan daripada 6 orang sebelumnya.

"Siapa yang memerintahkanmu ?" sebenarnya pertanyaan ini hanya basa-basi dari Naruto.

"Akan kuberitahu tahu saat kau sudah mendekati ajal.." ucap pria kulit putih itu dengan seringai mengerikan.

Naruto merasa jika sebentar lagi nyawanya akan melayang jika dia tidak segera bertindak. Tapi bukannya mendapatkan ide, kepalanya justru terasa melayang entah kenapa. Bocah pirang itu kemudian merasakan sengatan kilas balik dalam kepalanya. Dia mengerang namun tidak mengeluarkan suara hingga akhirnya serangan memori-memori itu berakhir dengan sendirinya.

Naruto kemudian membuka kedua matanya. Dia tidak pernah merasa sepercaya diri seperti ini sebelumnya. Ingatan-ingatan itu seolah memberinya tenaga lebih. Seperti layaknya seekor jangkrik yang diberi makan cabe merah. Panas, gila dan penuh dengan adrenalin.

"Tunggu apa lagi pasukan payah ? cepat tangkap mereka semua !.." ucap pria kulit putih itu.

Tepat setelah kata-kata itu terucap, para tentara perdamaian segera bergerak guna menangkap Naruto dan semua teman-temannya. Bocah pirang itu tahu jika dia tidak bertindak mulai detik ini, maka semua usaha pelarian akan sia-sia.

Pria kulit putih itu kemudian mengarahkan senapannya tepat ke arah Naruto. Mencoba memberi tahu jika dia berbuat bodoh maka orang itu tidak segan-segan melubangi kepala kuningnya. Tapi sayangnya bagi Naruto itu adalah sebuah kesempatan. Dengan gerakan yang begitu tiba-tiba, Naruto menarik moncong senapan itu ke arah samping. Dia kemudian menghantamkan sikunya pada dagu pria kulit putih itu. Orang itu terhuyung kebelakang, Bocah pirang itu segera merebut senapan itu dan menghantam pria kulit putih itu sekali lagi. Kali ini dia terjatuh dan Naruto harap dia tidak bangun lagi.

Naruto tahu ini belumlah berakhir. Melihat perlakuan bocah pirang itu pada komandannya, sebagian tentara segera menghambur ke arah Naruto. Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, bocah pirang itu menendang pohon di sampingnya. Seketika rontokan salju berhamburan dan membuat perhatian para tentara sedikit teralihkan. Naruto menoleh ke arah Shikamaru, Sai dan Kiba seolah berkata inilah saatnya.

Shikamaru menghambur ke arah kanan Naruto dimana ada 2 tentara di sana. Dia lalu menendang kaki salah satu tentara hingga terjatuh dengan kecepatan yang menurut Naruto sangat mustahil. Dia segera merebut senapan dan menembaknya sebelum dia sempat bangkit. Tentara kedua yang tidak terima, balik menyerang Shikamaru dengan menendang punggung bocah itu hingga tersungkur. Tentara itu segera bersiap menembaknya. Namun Sebelum hal itu terjadi, Shikamaru menendangnya hingga kehilangan keseimbangan. Bocah pemalas itu kemudian balik menembaknya.

Jika Shikamaru berlari ke sebelah kanan Naruto, Sai justru berlari ke sebelah kirinya. Kedua tentara itu mencoba menembakinya dengan senapan. Tapi beruntungnya, bocah itu mampu menghindar dengan berguling ke kanan dan kiri sebelum akhirnya melemparkan batu runcing yang dengan tepat mengenai mata salah satu tentara. Tentara itu meraung kesakitan. Sai yang melihat ini sebagai momentum segera bergerak cepat ke arah tentara itu. Tanpa diduga, bocah kulit pucat itu terkena tinju dari salah satu tentara yang lain. Dia jatuh tersungkur. Ujung bibirnya berdarah.

Salah satu tentara yang matanya terkena lemparan batu Sai masih meraung kesakitan. Bagi Sai ini berarti lebih memudahkannya. Dia men-tackle tentara yang memukulnya seolah dia pemain sepak bola profesional. Pria itu pun terjatuh dengan kepala terbentur begitu keras. Sai kemudian menghantam tengkuk tentara itu hingga ambruk.

Sai bangkit dengan susah payah. Dia kemudian menghampiri tentara yang satunya. Dia merebut senapan itu dan dengan dinginya menarik pelatuk. Tentara itupun akhirnya tewas ditangan bocah kulit pucat itu.

Kiba berlari tepat di samping Naruto sembari membawa balok kayu yang entah dari mana dia mendapatkannya. Bocah pirang itu kemudian berlari beriringan dengannya menyonsong 6 tentara yang tersisa.

Kiba melompat menghindari tembakan yang diarahkan ke kakinya. Dia kemudian melemparkan balok kayu yang dipegangnya pada salah satu tentara dengan maksud mengalihkan perhatian. Tentara itu berhasil menghindarinya dengan mudah, Kiba yang melihat umpanya berhasil ditangkap segera melakukan serangan lanjutan. Bocah itu meninju si tentara yang sebelumnya berhasil menghindari balok kayu yang dia lemparkan. Tentara itu tersungkur menabrak pohon dengan kerasnya hingga tidak mampu bangkit lagi. Dia kemudian segera beralih ke tentara lainnya

Naruto berlari menghadang salah satu tentara lainnya. Tentara itu menghunuskan belati kepadanya. Naruto mengelak ketika tentara itu menebaskan belatinya. Dia terus-menerus menghindar hingga pada akhirnya belati itu berhasil melukai tangan kirinya.

"Sungguh bodoh, padahal kau bisa membunuhku dengan senapan yang berhasil kau rebut. Tapi lihatlah sekarang! kau justru membuangnya dan rela terkena belatiku ini.." ucap tentara itu penuh kemenangan.

"Pertama aku tidak berbakat dalam menggunakan senjata, kedua aku tidak tahu caranya membunuh." Balas Naruto tersenyum.

Tentara itu segera menghujamkan belatinya ke Naruto. Bocah pirang itu menghindar dengan gesit. Dia meninju perut tentara itu dan kemudian menendangnya hingga terhuyung ke belakang. Naruto kemudian menghantam pelipis tentara itu sebagai serangan terakhir.

Keadaan Shino terlihat terdesak. Bocah itu mencoba sebisa mungkin melindungi Sakura dan Ino yang saat ini tengah berusaha membuka pintu bangker. Dari jauh Naruto bisa melihat Kiba dan Shikamaru berlari ke arah Shino. Bocah pirang itu juga melihat Sai yang sedang kesulitan melawan tentara yang dia kira telah berhasil di tumbangkan.

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto berlari ke arah bangker dimana Shino tengah kesulitan menahan gempuran para tentara perdamaian. Shikamaru dan Kiba sudah tiba terlebih dahulu dan segera membantu Shino menghalau para tentara yang terus mendesak mendekati pintu bangker.

Sekilas memang nampaknya berhasil. Tapi karena jumlah mereka yang masih tidak seimbang, salah satu tentara akhirnya dapat meloloskan diri. Tentara itu dengan cepat menghambur mendekati Sakura dan Ino.

Sakura mencoba menghalau tentara itu. Tapi seperti yang sudah diduga, dia dengan cepat dilumpuhkan.

"Sepertinya kau akan mati lebih cepat daripada teman-temanmu, nona manis.." ucap tentara itu pada Sakura.

"Tidak juga.." Jawab Naruto yang telah tiba di tempat itu.

Naruto menghantam rahang tentara itu hingga terdengar suara seperti tulang patah. Tentara itu meraung kesakitan. Sakura segera berlari menghampiri Naruto.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk. "Pergilah dan bantu Ino, kami akan membereskan mereka terlebih dahulu !"

Gadis itu lagi-lagi hanya menganggukan kepalannya. Dia kemudian berjengit dan mengecup pipi Naruto. Setelah itu gadis itupun pergi. Sakura tidak tahu jika perbuatannya itu telah berhasil membuat Naruto merona hingga hampir saja bocah pirang itu melupakan musuhnya.

Tentara itu telah berhenti meraung. Dia menatap Naruto dengan penuh kebencian. Mungkin karena bocah pirang itu telah merusak wajah tampannya. Dia mengeluarkan belatinya dan segera menyerang Naruto.

Serangannya benar-benar membabi-buta. Tentara itu sepertinya tidak memberikan kesempatan sedikitpun pada Naruto untuk melakukan serangan balik. Naruto semakin tersudut hingga pada akhirnya dia terjatuh ketika mencoba menghindari sabetan belati tentara itu. Tentara itu tersenyum puas, dia kemudian menghunuskan belatinya pada Naruto. bocah pirang itu pun mencoba menahannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Naruto tahu tentara itu tidak akan mengalah. Tentara itu mengerahkan seluruh tenaga mendorong belatinya tanpa ampun. Naruto pun berusaha menahannya dengan sekuat tenaga pula. Namun makin lama belati itu semakin mendekati dada Naruto hingga akhirnya Sai datang menyelamatkannya. Bocah pucat itu menghantam tengkuk tentara itu dengan gagang senapan yang sebelumnya berhasil dia rebut.

"Terima kasih.." ucap Naruto sambil tersengal-sengal.

"Sekarang kita satu sama.." balas Sai mengulurkan tangan.

Naruto bangkit berdiri dibantu oleh Sai. Bocah pirang itu kemudian melihat ke sekilingnya. Rupanya Shikamaru dan yang lain berhasil melumpuhkan semua tentara yang tersisa. Dia kemudian menoleh ke arah Ino dan Sakura yang masih kesulitan membuka pintu bangker. Naruto dan Sai kemudian berjalan menghampiri kedua gadis itu. Begitu pula dengan Shikamaru dan yang lain.

"Bagaimana apa bisa dibuka ?" tanya Shikamaru memburu. Bocah pemalas itu kelihatannya sangat kelelahan.

"Aku sudah memutarnya berkali-kali, tapi sepertinya pintu ini tidak bisa dibuka.. " jawab Ino.

"Mungkin butuh sebuah hentakan kuat.." ucap Naruto asal.

"Mungkin sebuah ledakan bisa.." ucap seseorang.

Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihatnya. Orang itu rupanya pria kulit putih yang sebelumnya berhasil dia robohkan. Naruto melihat pria itu seolah sedang mengucapkan sesuatu seperti menyuruhnya untuk melihat ke arah bawah.

"LARI !" teriak Naruto pada yang lainnya.

Tepat setelah ucapan Naruto selesai, granat itu meledak. Tubuh Naruto terpelating jauh dan menabrak pohon dengan keras. Kejadian yang sama juga terjadi pada semua temannya. Seluruh badanya terasa benar-benar remuk seperti remah-remah biskiut. Untungnya dia masih hidup. Namun kekhawatiran akan keselamatan teman-temannya segera memenuhi pikirannya.

Naruto mencoba bangkit. Dia meringis saat rasa sakit begitu terasa di bagian kepalanya. Bocah pirang itu kemudian bersandar pada pohon dan menatap ke sekeliling. Mencoba mencari satu per satu keberadaan teman-temannya meskipun keadaan sekitar berkabut akibat ledakan granat sebelumnya.

Naruto melihat sekelebat bayangan di balik asap tebal itu. Naruto berharap itu adalah teman-temannya. Dia pun segera menghampirinya meskipun dengan langkah yang terpincang-pincang.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega. Dia melihat Sakura yang tengah terduduk membelakanginya. Bahu gadis itu bergetar seperti sedang menangis. Karena penasaran, bocah pirang itu segera mendekati.

Naruto tidak mengira jika upaya pelarian ini harus dibayar dengan harga yang sangat mahal. Di sana, di depan Sakura berada, nampak Kiba tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan luka di bagian kepala.

"Dia sudah pergi. Pendarahan hebat di bagian kepala membuatnya tidak mampu bertahan.." ucap Sakura penuh air mata. Naruto mencoba menenangkan gadis itu dengan memeluknya.

"Maaf, aku tidak menyadari granat itu lebih cepat.." ucap Naruto menyesal.

"Kiba telah melakukan yang terbaik. Tapi maaf Sakura, kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi.." ucap Shikamaru yang muncul entah darimana.

"Apa yang ada di kepalamu Shika ?! apa kau tidak punya hati sama sekali ?!" tanya Sakura memekik. Gadis itu nampak tidak percaya dengan sikap Shikamaru yang seolah tidak peduli dengan kematian Kiba.

Naruto menatap Shikamaru. Kondisi tubuhnya bisa dibilang cukup parah. Tangan kiri terlihat patah dan luka menganga lebar di pelipis kirinya. Dia pun menatap mata bocah pemalas itu dan menemukan tatapan kepedihan yang tak terkira. Jika bisa dibandingkan, mungkin luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya tidak ada artinya sama sekali dengan rasa sakit di hati melihat temannya tewas terbunuh. Naruto tahu jika Shikamaru tidak bisa menunjukkan secara terang-terang dan bocah pirang itu dapat memakluminya.

"Kau pikir dia akan senang, jika kita semua menangisi kepergiannya ? pahami situasinya.. sebentar lagi bom akan dijatuhkan dan jika itu terjadi kita bahkan punya waktu lebih dari satu menit.." ucap Shikamaru. Dia kemudian beranjak pergi mendekati pintu bangker melewati Shino, Sai dan Ino yang berdiri mematung penuh ekspresi kepedihan.

"Kita harus pergi Sakura, ucapan Shikamaru ada benarnya." Ucap Naruto. Sakura menatap sinis bocah pirang itu. "Jika kita hidup, kita bisa mendoakannya di lain hari.."

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menunduk lemas menatap Kiba seolah enggan meninggalnya. Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Sakura tapi tidak ada pilihan lain. Mereka harus meninggalkan Kiba.

Naruto kemudian menatap langit mencoba mencari ketenangan dan saat itu pula dia melihat pesawat pengebom menjatuhkan benda asing ke arah kota. Tidak berselang lama, kilatan cahaya begitu terang bersinar di tengah kota. Seketika gemuruh ledakan menggelegar di seluruh penjuru disertai gempa yang begitu kuat. Naruto segera menarik Sakura dan berlari menuju bangker. Dia tahu jika tidak segera bergegas maka mereka akan dimusnahkan oleh gelombang radiasi.

Shikamaru nampak berusaha sekuat tenaga membuka pintu bangker itu dibantu oleh Shino dan Sai yang telah tiba lebih dulu.

"Putar kenop roda ini ke arah kanan bersama-sama !" teriak Shikamaru memberi aba-aba.

Mereka bertiga memutar pintu bangker itu secara serentak. Awalnya pintu itu tetap bergerak sedikitpun hingga akhirnya pada percobaan berikutnya bunyi derit terdengar. Sai dan Shino segera menubrukan bahunya pada pintu bangker hingga akhirnya terbuka lebar.

"Cepat masuk semuanya !" teriak Shikamaru pada yang lainnya.

Ino masuk ke dalam bangker terlebih dahulu diikuti Sai kemudian Shino. Naruto akhirnya hanya berjarak meter dari pintu bangker bersama dengan Sakura di belakangnya. Dia pun mulai merasa lega.

"Tidak secepat itu !" teriak seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja menubruk Naruto dari belakang yang kemudian menyeretnya menjauhi pintu bangker.

Sakura ikut tersungkur akibat tubrukan yang begitu kuat itu. Naruto pun menoleh ke arah penyerangnya. Betapa kesalnya Naruto melihat orang itu. Ya, dia adalah pria kulit putih yang sebelumnya menyerang mereka dengan granat yang membuat Kiba terbunuh.

Naruto berusaha bangkit tapi sebelum dia berhasil melakukannya, pria kulit putih itu segera menindihnya. Orang itu berusaha mencekik Naruto dengan seluruh tenaganya.

"Mungkin aku memang akan mati. Tapi setidaknya aku berhasil menjalankan tugasku.." ucap pria kulit putih itu seraya terus mencengkram leher Naruto sedangkan bocah pirang itu terus meronta melawan.

"Sesuai dengan janjiku. Akan kukatakan semuanya saat kau mendekati ajal.."

"Kau adalah empat poin penting dalam kesuksesan rencana mulia ini." ucap Pria kulit putih itu pada Naruto.

Naruto sebetulnya tidak mau peduli dengan apa yang sedang diucapkan oleh pria itu. Tapi setelah mendengar penuturan jika dia adalah salah satu poin penting dari kesuksesan sebuah rencana, bocah pirang itupun kembali merasa penasaran.

"Si.. siapa yang menginginkan aku ma.. mati ?" tanya Naruto disela nafasnya yang kian sulit.

"Dia adalah..." sebelum pria itu mengucapkan sebuah nama, kepalanya telah tertembus peluru.

Naruto terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi dihadapannya. Bocah pirang itu kemudian menoleh ke arah datangnya peluru tersebut. Dia lalu melihat Sakura di sana. Gadis itu tengah berdiri dengan senapan di tangannya.

"I..itu. Itu untuk Ki.. Kiba.." ucap Sakura bergetar.

Gadis itu kemudian jatuh terduduk dan segera membuang senapan itu. Dia memandang kedua tangannya seraya menagis tersedu menyesali apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Ya, dia telah membunuh seseorang. Sebuah tindakan yang telah menghancurkan ideologinya sendiri. Gadis itu nampak begitu terpuruk.

Gelombang angin semakin lama semakin kuat. Naruto kemudian melihat ke arah kota. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat mengetahui jika gelombang radiasi hanya berjarak setengah kilo dari dirinya.

Bocah pirang itu segera memaksakan bangkit. Dia kemudian menghampiri Sakura yang sepertinya enggan beranjak dari tempat itu. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto segera mengendong gadis itu dan berlari menuju pintu bangker. Bocah pirang itu sempat menoleh kebelakang dan melihat gelombang radiasi yang semakin mendekatinya dengan kecepatan yang gila.

"Ayo cepat !" teriak Shikamaru dan yang lainnya.

Naruto terus berjalan cepat meskipun dengan terpincang-pincang mendekati pintu bangker sementara gelombang radiasi itu kini hanya berjarak 10 meter darinya. Dia akhirnya sampai di pintu dan segera menyerahkan Sakura pada Shikamaru. Naruto pun kemudian masuk ke dalam dan dengan cepat menutup pintu serta menguncinya sebelum gelombang radiasi itu masuk. Bocah pirang itu kemudian menjauh dari pintu bangker. Bunyi berdebum terdengar dari arah pintu namun lama-kelamaan berangsur menghilang. Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega. Setelah dengan begitu banyak perjuangan, mereka akhirnya selamat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be continue**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Balasan review :**

**Yusup : Terima kasih, akan saya usahakan..**

**Ndah Amay : karena dia itu.. udah di jelasin di chapter ini.. hehe**

**OneeKyuu : soal kapan jati dirinya kebongkar mungkin entar chapter akhir.**

**Immanuel : terima kasih dan semoga makin suka baca fic ini untuk chapter ke depannya.**

**Gray : haha, kalo saya gak bikin penasaran entar gak ada yg tertarik buat baca donk, iya gak?**

**Riyuzaki : sebenarnya sih bukan Cuma Naruto doank targetnya..**

**Xexeed : haha, udah diceritain di chapter ini..**

**The Kidsno : Oke siap, makasih buat reviewnya..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hallo teman-teman pembaca setia fic saya. Lagi-lagi saya mohon maaf apabila akhir-akhir ini sering telat update. Semoga merasa terhibur dengan chapter kali ini. selamat membaca dan jangan lupa reviewnya.**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini. Jika tidak keliru, sebelumnya dia berada di dalam bangker. Dimana dia dan teman-temannya berhasil meloloskan diri dari serangan pengeboman tentara perdamaian. Tapi saat dia membuka kedua matanya yang terlihat adalah pemandangan berbeda atau bisa dibilang dia berada di tempat yang berbeda.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Tepat di hadapannya nampak sebuah meja kerja dengan banyak kertas yang berserakan. Di sebelah kirinya terdapat sofa kulit dengan corak belang-belang mirip seperti kulit harimau dengan hiasan 3 kepala rusa bertengger asyik di atasnya. Di sebelah kanan dia melihat jam pasir dengan ukuran yang cukup besar. Tingginya mungkin mencapai 2,5 meter dengan diameter kira-kira 1 meter. Yang lucu adalah terdapat sebuah lilin berwarna merah yang masih menyala di atas jam pasir besar itu.

Naruto kemudian membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat sebuah pintu baja besar. Entah kenapa, dia merasa perlu tahu apa yang ada dibalik pintu besar itu. Dia pun mendekatinya dengan tergesa. Sesampainya di depan pintu, dia mencoba mencari dimana letak tombol untuk membuka mengingat pintu itu begitu besar dan sepertinya sulit didorong. Sebelum bocah pirang itu menemukan tombol, pintu besar itu terbuka dengan sendiri. Sebenarnya Naruto merasa cukup kaget. Tapi karena seolah telah terbiasa dengan hal-hal yang berbau kejutan akhir-akhir ini, bocah pirang itu dengan cepat menguasai dirinya.

Naruto segera melangkah masuk ketika pintu baja besar itu telah terbuka sepenuhnya. Ruangan itu tidak se-mengesankan ruangan sebelumnya. Tidak ada apapun di dalamnya. Hanya ruangan luas yang kosong tanpa perabot dengan dinding bercorak papan catur dan ketika bocah pirang itu telah berada tepat di tengah ruangan, pintu baja itu menutup kembali.

Saat ini yang terasa hanyalah keheningan. Entah mengapa Naruto justru merasa begitu menyukainya. Bocah pirang itu pun memejamkan mata mencoba menikmatinya.

Sedang asyik menikmati keheningan, Naruto seolah merasakan hembusan nafas di sekitarnya. Karena penasaran, bocah pirang itu membuka kedua matanya dan nampaklah seorang gadis berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Apa kabarmu Naruto ?" ucap gadis itu.

Naruto tersentak. Bocah pirang itu tidak mengerti bagaimana gadis itu bisa mengetahui namanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku ?" tanya Naruto balik.

Gadis itu tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan balik Naruto. Saat melihat senyumannya, bocah pirang itu tiba-tiba saja merasa merindu.

"Itu tidak penting sekarang.." jawab gadis itu lembut. "Yang paling utama saat ini adalah kau harus tetap ingat dengan tujuan utamamu dikirim ke masa lampau.."

Naruto akhirnya seolah mendapat titik terang. Gadis dihapannya ibarat oasis di tengah gurun yang menghilangkan dahaga tentang kebenaran siapa dia sebenarnya. Bocah pirang itu merasa ada berjuta pertanyaan telah tergantung di ujung lidahnya yang siap dia tanyakan semua.

"Siapa sebenarnya diriku ?" tanya Naruto.

"Ini bukan saatnya sesi tanya jawab. Waktu kita sangat terbatas, jadi kuharap kau mendengarkan dengan baik." Balas gadis itu enggan menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto.

Hasrat Naruto seolah meluruh jatuh mendengarnya. Sebelumnya dia pikir gadis itu adalah oasis pelepas dahaga keingintahuannya. Tapi nyatanya dia hanya sebuah fatamorgana saja. Dari kejadian ini bocah pirang itu akhirnya menarik sebuah kesimpulan. Jangan terlalu mengaharapkan sesuatu.

"Sekarang dengarkanlah.." ucap gadis itu dengan nada serius.

Lagi-lagi Naruto merasa tidak mengerti dengan dirinya. Bocah pirang itu secara reflek segera memberikan perhatian lebih kepada gadis itu. Dia kemudian memandang mata gadis itu dan perasaan kerinduan kembali lagi memenuhi rongga dadanya. Mata gadis itu begitu teduh, begitu menentramkan hatinya. Dia yakin tidak akan merasa bosan jika harus menatap mata itu seharian penuh.

"Lakukan tugas dengan baik meskipun hati nuranimu menolaknya. Jika tidak, maka pengorbanan Sakura akan sia-sia." Gadis itu berhenti sebentar mengambil nafas. "Yang harus kau lakukan adalah membunuh..."

Mata Naruto terbuka secara mendadak. Dia seperti merasakan sengatan listrik menjalar di sekitar dadanya. Bocah pirang kemudian melirik ke atas dan melihat Shikamaru dengan alat pacu jantung di tangannya. Dia menoleh ke samping dan menemukan Ino dengan raut wajah khawatir sedang menekan dadanya berusaha melakukan pertolongan pertama. Dia juga melihat Shino dan Sai berjongkok mengelilinginya.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" tanya Naruto kehabisan nafas.

"Kau tertidur sangat lama. Kami pikir itu hal wajar karena kau mungkin sangat kelelahan. Hingga akhirnya kami tahu jika jantungmu telah berhenti berdetak." Jawab Ino menjelaskan.

Naruto menatap Shikamaru seakan bertanya apa itu benar dan bocah pemalas itu menganggukan kepala tanda iya. Bocah pirang itu kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar ruangan. Lagi-lagi dia merasa asing. Tempat itu nampak berbeda dari terakhir kali dia memasukinya.

Naruto merasa ruangan dimana dia berada sekarang terasa lebih nyaman. Udara di tempat itu juga tersa lebih segar dibandingkan tempat sebelumnya yang penuh debu dan berbau apek. Naruto berpikir apakah ini adalah bagian dari mimpi selanjutnya.

"Tidak perlu panik, bung.. Kita masih di dalam bangker. Tapi tepat di bagian dalamnya." Ucap Shikamaru seolah memahami pikiran Naruto. Sedangkan bocah pirang itu mengerutkan kening tanda bingung.

"Oh ya ampun, baiklah akan kujelaskan.." ucap Shikamaru malas.

"Tepat ketika kita berhasil masuk kau langsung jatuh pingsang. Awalnya aku juga tidak peduli. Tapi kau tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu ?" tanya Shikamaru pada Naruto yang jelas dijawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Pintu itu tidak mampu menahan kuatnya gelombang radiasi. Kemudian Ino melihat sebuah pintu baja besar dan tanpa sengaja Sai menginjak tombol pemicu yang membuka pintu besar itu. Singkat cerita, kita akhirnya benar-benar selamat." Jelas Shikamaru.

Naruto mengangguk tanda paham. Setelah itu Shikamaru pergi berlalu disusul Sai dan Shino mengekor dibelakangnya dan hanya menyisakan Ino yang setia didekatnya. Bocah pirang itu kemudian tertunduk mencoba memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya dan juga tentang mimpi anehnya.

"Berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri ?" tanya Naruto masih tertunduk.

"Terhitung sejak pertama kali kita masuk ke dalam bangker, mungkin sudah 3 hari kau tidak sadarkan diri." jawab Ino.

"3 hari ?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Bocah pirang itu mencoba kembali mengingat-ingat mimpi anehnya. Tentang pertemuannya dengan seorang gadis. Gadis yang dia yakin sangat dikenalnya sebelum bocah pirang itu mengalami amnesia. Keyakinan itu semakin kuat dengan rasa nyaman yang dia dapatkan ketika bertemu dengan gadis itu. Saat itu pula Naruto kembali merasa merindu.

Naruto kemudian memikirkan ucapan gadis dalam mimpinya itu. Gadis itu berkata bahwa dia harus melakukan tugasnya apapun yang terjadi. Jika bocah pirang itu sampai gagal melakukannya maka semua upaya dia dan gadis itu tidak ada artinya. Yang lebih buruk lagi adalah pengorbanan Sakura akan sia-sia.

Bicara soal pengorbanan Sakura, Naruto tersadar jika semenjak tadi gadis musim semi itu tidak nampak. Bocah pirang itu kemudian mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar ruangan dan menemukan gadis itu tengah duduk menyendiri seraya memeluk kedua kakinya.

"Dia terus menyendiri sejak masuk ke tempat ini.." ucap Ino mengikuti arah pandang Naruto.

"Aku dengar dia menembak pria kulit putih itu untuk menyelamatkanmu ?" Tanya Ino meminta penjelasan langsung dari Naruto. Bocah pirang itu hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Dia pasti sangat tertekan.." Ucap Ino khawatir. "Aku harap kau bisa menenangkannya. Aku sudah mencobanya dan hasilnya tidak berhasil."

"Ya, aku akan mencoba dan terima kasih untuk pertolonganmu.." balas Naruto sembari tersenyum.

"Tidak.." Ino menggeleng tanda tidak setuju.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu karena telah menyelamatkan Sai. Selain itu, aku juga harus minta maaf atas sikap kasarku sebelumnya." Ucap Ino sembari mengecup pipi Naruto.

"Tetaplah disini, aku akan membawakan makanan untukmu !" perintah Ino sebelum pergi.

Ino berlalu pergi. Tidak lama berselang, Shikamaru dan Sai datang mendekati. Mereka berdua terlihat lebih segar dari sebelumnya dan fakta itu membuat Naruto bertanya bagaimana itu bisa terjadi.

"Jangan menatap kami seperti itu, bung.." ucap Shikamaru risih. "Semua karena tempat ini seperti ladang gizi bagi kita"

Shikamaru kemudian menunjukan sekaleng ransum pada Naruto. Seketika rasa lapar menjalari Naruto. Wajar saja, bocah pirang itu belum memakan apapun sejak tiga hari yang lalu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu ? tiba-tiba seperti orang mati dan kemudian tersadar layaknya orang idiot." Tanya Sai tanpa basa-basi.

Naruto memandang bocah kulit pucat itu. Ada semacam ekspresi kesal tercetak di sana. Dia mencoba mengingat kembali apa salahnya. Setelah cukup lama berpikir, bocah pirang itu akhirnya mendapatkan satu kesimpulan. Bocah kulit pucat itu tengah cemburu karena Ino mengecupnya.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan yang tadi.." Ucap Naruto mencoba memberi penjelasan. Sai membuang muka kesal sedangkan Shikamaru terlihat seolah tidak peduli.

"Apa yang harus dijelaskan ?" tanya Ino yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana.

"Tidak ada, Cuma urusan antara cowok dewasa.." jawab Shikamaru asal.

Ino nampak tidak peduli dengan jawaban Shikamaru. Gadis itu kemudian meletakan sekaleng ransum dan segelas air putih pada Naruto. Bocah pirang itu diam-diam melirik ke arah Sai dan menemukan raut tidak suka di wajah pucatnya.

"Terima kasih.." ucap Naruto.

Awalnya Naruto hendak tersenyum manis pada Ino sebagai ungkapan terima kasihnya. Tapi kemudian dia mengurungkan niatnya karena takut terkena bogem mentah dari Sai.

"Tidak masalah, tempat ini benar-benar menyediakan segala kebutuhan untuk berlindung." Balas Ino.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu ! Karena sebentar lagi kita membicarakan rencana kita selanjutnya." Ucap Shikamaru. Bocah pemalas itu kemudian mendudukan dirinya di dekat Naruto. Sedangkan Sai segera pergi diikuti Ino di belakangnya.

Naruto segera melahap makanannya tanpa henti. Rasanya seperti de javu. Dia teringat kembali ketika dia makan dengan lahapnya di tempat perlindungan setelah sadarkan diri. Meskipun hanya sebentar saja disana, Naruto bisa merasakan betapa nyamannya tempat itu. Tapi sayangnya tempat itu sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi.

Tidak butuh waktu lama Naruto telah menghabiskan makanannya. Tanpa sengaja arah pandangannya tertuju pada sosok Sakura yang masih setia sendiri di pojok ruangan. Naruto kemudian meminta ijin pada Shikamaru untuk menemui Sakura sebelum mereka semua berkumpul. Bocah pemalas itu mengiyakannya dan dengan segera Naruto berjalan mendekati gadis musim semi itu.

Naruto merasa bersalah dengan keadaan Sakura saat ini. Jika saja dia tidak terdesak saat itu, mungkin Sakura tidak perlu menembak si pria kulit putih. Menyadari hal itu Naruto kembali mengingat ucapan gadis dalam mimpinya. Dia semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia kemudian mencoba melupakan sejenak soal itu dan memfokuskan diri untuk membantu Sakura.

Naruto akhirnya sampai di mana Sakura berada. Seperti sebelumnya, gadis itu masih setia memeluk kedua kakinya seolah jika dilepas mereka akan melarikan diri. Gadis itu pun bahkan tidak menyadari ada Naruto di dekatnya.

"Hai.." Naruto mencoba menyapa.

Sakura menoleh ke arah suara. Seketika juga gadis itu segera menghambur memeluk Naruto. Bocah pirang itu kaget pada awalnya. Namun kemudian dia bisa menguasai diri.

Naruto merasakan tubuh Sakura bergetar. Gadis itu tengah menangis hebat dalam diam. Air matanya bahkan telah membasahi bagian depan bocah pirang itu. Naruto bisa memakluminya. Dia pun mengusap bahu gadis itu mencoba menenangkannya.

"Lepaskan saja. Aku ada di sini.." ucap Naruto berbisik di telinga Sakura.

"Aku pembunuh, Naruto.. aku pembunuh.." bisik Sakura semakin terisak.

"Aku bahkan meninggalkan jasad Kiba begitu saja.. menurutmu apa aku ini masih bisa dianggap seorang manusia?" ucap Gadis itu menyesal.

Mendengar nama Kiba terucap membuat Naruto merasa bersalah. Kiba mungkin saja tidak akan terbunuh jika Naruto memberitahukan keberadaan granat itu lebih cepat. Ya memang seharusnya begitu. Tapi seberapa menyesalnya Naruto, itu tidak akan membuat Kiba hidup kembali.

"Maafkan aku, ini semua adalah salahku.." ucap Naruto.

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam. Sakura masih setia memeluk tubuh Naruto hingga akhirnya tangisnya pun mereda. Gadis itu kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum saat menatap Naruto seakan berkata dia telah baik-baik saja.

"Terima kasih Naruto.." ucap Sakura sembari menghapus sisa-sisa air mata.

"Benarkah ?" tanya Naruto. Sakura mengangguk iya.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega. Dia bersyukur Sakura kembali seperti sebelumnya meskipun faktanya bocah pirang itu tidak berbuat apapun untuk menenangkan si gadis. Mungkin pada dasarnya Sakura hanya butuh sebuah sandaran dalam menghadapi masalah. Anehnya, justru Naruto lah yang berhasil melakukannya padahal Ino adalah sahabat terdekatnya.

"Maaf untuk bajumu yang basah.." kata Sakura tersenyum kikuk.

"Tidak masalah.." balas Naruto.

Naruto dan Sakura kemudian tertawa bersama-sama. Hingga pada akhirnya pandangan mereka saling bertemu. Naruto segera menoleh ke arah lain mencoba menghindari tatapan Sakura. Sedangkan gadis itu sendiri menunduk dengan rona merah terlihat di pipinya.

Entah mengapa suasana tempat itu menjadi terasa gerah bagi Naruto. Bocah pirang itu juga menjadi salah tingkah. Dia melirik ke arah Sakura yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya. Tatapan mata gadis itu terasa begitu menghipnotis Naruto hingga tanpa sadar bocah pirang itu memegang dagu Sakura. Mendekatkan tubuh, memperpendek jarak antara keduanya. Sakura kemudian memejamkan mata seiring mendekatnya bibir Naruto.

"Maaf kawan-kawan yang sedang dilanda asmara..!" Ucap Shikamaru mengagetkan.

Entah sejak kapan bocah pemalas itu ada disana. Tapi yang jelas Naruto dan Sakura tersentak kaget dan segera saling menjauhkan diri sebelum aksi keduanya terealisasi. Wajah mereka kini merona merah hebat. Merasa telah mengganggu momen romantis dua sejoli, Shikamaru tersenyum kikuk sebagai tanda permintaan maaf.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Mungkin kalian bisa meneruskannya lain kali." Kata Shikamaru tanpa dosa.

Naruto mendengus kesal sedangkan Sakura masih menundukan kepala malu.

"Jadi sekarang waktunya membahas rencana kita ?' tanya Naruto mencoba mengubah suasana yang semula kikuk menjadi seperti biasa.

"Bukan.. Ini lebih penting lagi." Jawab Shikamaru serius.

"Memangnya apa ?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"ADA YANG MENCOBA MENDOBRAK PINTU DEPAN DAN AKU YAKIN MEREKA BUKAN ORANG BAIK-BAIK.."

.

.

.

_**to be continue**_

.

.

**Balasan review : **

**Yusup : Iya, salah satunya Naruto dan 3 orang lainnya adalah...**

**Fatih, The Kidsno : Oke siaaap..!**

**Febriano : Oke siap kalo soal uptade mungkin seminggu sekali.**

**Ndah D Amay : haha RIP buat Kiba.. **

**OneeKyu : soal berapa chapter saya juga belum tahu dan siapa dan kapan musuh utamanya keluar juga mungkin di chapter yang masih jauh..**

**Sr not Author : Sankyou.. :-D**

**GnB Lucky : haha makasih, lama-lama saya bisa terintimidasi juga kayaknya.. hehe**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hallo handai taulan semua..! Saya balik lagi nih. Ada yang merasa kangen gak? Kalo enggak ada ya gak apa-apa. Yang penting nanti kalau baca harus review ya..! Oke..? Oke..? **

**Chapter 10**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hidup adalah sebuah cerita. Dalam sebuah cerita pasti terdapat apa yang disebut perkenalan tokoh, konflik dan yang terakhir adalah penyelesaian. Tapi sepertinya hal tersebut tidak berlaku pada hidup Naruto. Bocah pirang itu awalnya berpikir saat dia dan teman-temannya berhasil selamat dari pengeboman adalah sebuah penyelesaian seperti dalam sebuah cerita. Tapi nyatanya justru konflik baru lagi yang harus dia hadapi. Di luar sana, tepat di balik pintu baja besar yang sebelumnya telah melindunginya dari gelombang radiasi, sekelompok orang tengah berusaha membuka paksa pintu beja besar itu.

Saat ini mereka berkumpul di tengah ruangan dan duduk melingkar. Semua membisu tak terkecuali Naruto dan Sakura. Jika yang lain terdiam karena mungkin tengah memikirkan solusi untuk masalah kali ini, berbeda halnya dengan kedua insan beda gender itu. Naruto dan Sakura terdiam karena malu akibat terpergok hampir berciuman. Meskipun teman-temannya tidak ada yang menggoda, tetap saja rasa malunya setengah mati.

Suara ledakan terdengar berdebum. Dinding dan lantai bangker bergetar hebat. Jika mengikuti asal suaranya, ledakan itu pasti terjadi tepat di depan pintu baja besar. Tidak lama berselang suara ledakan itu terdengar kembali. Terus-menerus dengan tempo yang hampir sama. Anehnya, semakin lama suara ledakan itu semakin mengecil.

"Ini aneh.." ucap Shino.

"Apanya ?" tanya Naruto.

"Suara ledakannya, bung. Semakin lama suara itu justru semakin mengecil. Apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan hal itu?" tanya Shino.

Naruto merutuki ketidakpekaannya. Dia merasa bodoh karena tidak menyadari hal itu.

Suara ledakan itu kembali terdengar lagi. Namun suaranya lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. Kemudian tidak beberapa lama terdengar lagi suaranya jauh lebih keras. Terdengar lagi dan lebih keras lagi.

"Apa yang sedang mereka coba lakukan sebenarnya ?" tanya Ino mulai khawatir.

Naruto melihat ke arah pintu baja besar. Secara tidak sengaja tatapan bocah pirang itu terpaku pada lantai. Di area itu dia melihat retakan-retakan yang terus terbentuk setiap kali terdengar ledakan. Retakan itu semakin melebar hingga sedikit demi sedikit lantai bangker mulai longsor ke bawah. Naruto yang merasa itu bukanlah pertanda baik segera bangkit berdiri.

"Ada apa,bung ? kau mau bilang kita harus lari sekarang juga?" tanya Shikamaru menatap Naruto tanpa minat.

"Ya, itulah yang ingin kukatakan. Lihat !" Naruto menunjuk ke arah retakan besar berada.

Semua mata terbelalak kaget tak percaya. Naruto berani jamin jika semuanya juga tidak mengira tentang kemungkinan ini. Mereka, orang-orang yang kemungkina tentara perdamaian tahu, mencoba menghancurkan pintu baja besar yang dapat menahan gelombang radiasi bom nuklir adalah usaha yang sia-sia. Karena itu mereka membuat jalan bawah tanah tepat di bawah pintu baja besar dengan menggunakan granat yang entah kenapa terasa tidak masuk akal.

"Mereka membuat jalur bawah tanah dengan menggunakan granat? Yang benar saja, ini tidak masuk akal !" ucap Sai seolah tidak yakin.

"SHIIIT !" umpat Shikamaru. "Kita harus pergi sekarang juga !"

"Memangnya kemana kita harus pergi lewat mana? kau tahu sendiri kan jalan keluar bangker hanya pintu itu saja?" ucap Shino seolah menyerah. Tapi memang itulah kenyataannya.

Semangat membara Shikamaru seketika merosot setelah mendengar ucapan Shino. Naruto tahu apa yang dirasakan bocah pemalas itu. Shikamaru seperti halnya dia yang mungkin telah lelah harus terus bekonfrontasi setiap waktu. Pada dasarnya bocah pemalas itu hanya ingin menghindari pertikaian tak berujung dan melelahkan. Jika memang ada cara untuk menghindarinya, kenapa tidak?

Suara ledakan terdengar kembali dan semakin keras pertanda jika mereka semakin dekat. Naruto berusaha keras menguras isi kepalanya demi memperoleh gagasan melarikan diri yang cerdas. Kondisi ini nampaknya juga terjadi dengan yang lainnya kecuali Sakura.

Naruto melihat Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. Gadis itu kemudian berjalan menuju pojok ruangan tempat dimana gadis itu tengah tertekan sebelumnya. Naruto berharap kali ini alasan Sakura pergi menuju ketempat itu bukan karena dia kembali tertekan.

"Teman-teman cepat kemari !" teriak Sakura seraya meraba-raba dinding di tempat gadis itu berada.

Semua bangkit berdiri menuju ke tempat Sakura berada. Mereka jelas mengharapkan jika gadis itu telah mendapatkan sesuatu atau petunjuk apapun tentang cara melarikan diri.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Shikamaru sedikit tegang. Bocah pemalas itu mungkin masih merasa tidak enak dengan ucapannya pada sebelumnya.

"Coba kau rasakan !" jawab Sakura sembari membimbing Shikamaru meraba-meraba dinding bangker yang nampak ditumbuhi lumut.

Shikamaru mencoba menelusuri setiap jengkal dinding bangker dengan seksama dimana sebelumnya Sakura telah melakukannya. Bocah pemalas itu kemudian berhenti pada suatu garis vertikal dimana dia merasakan sentuhan halus di telapak tangannya. Shikamaru yang merasa belum yakin kembali mengulanginya lagi. Kali ini dia merasa yakin dengan apa yang dirasakannya pada dinding itu.

"Aku merasakan hembusan udara pada dinding itu. Mungkin saja ini adalah jawaban bagi kita untuk melarikan diri."

Naruto dan Sai segera berderap menuju dinding dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang bocah pemalas itu lakukan. Setelah itu mereka berdua mengangguk tanda mempercayai ucapan Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang ini Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Semenjak berdiam diri di tempat ini aku mulai merasakannya. Tapi karena merasa tidak penting jadi aku mengacuhkannya." Jawab Sakura.

"Bagus, jadi selanjutnya apa yang akan kita lakukan pada dinding ini? kau tidak bermaksud meminjam granat para tentara perdamaian untuk menghancurkannya bukan? tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru yang dibalas dengan tatapan sengit.

Suara ledakan di bawah tanah masih terus terdengar. Suaranya terasa semakin mendekat setiap kali ledakan berikutnya. Naruto berani jamin para tentara perdamaian hanya butuh beberapa ledakan lagi. Jika hal itu terjadi dan Naruto serta teman-teman belum menemukan solusi bagaimana cara membuka dinding itu maka semua akan tamat.

Bocah pirang itu kemudian mencoba berpikir lebih keras. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pening. Naruto mengalami serbuan memori kembali seperti pada waktu sebelumnya. Tanpa sadar dia berjalan mendekati dinding dan membersihkan bagian yang ditumbuhi lumut di sekitar area garis vertikal. Kali ini terpampanglah gambar yang berhasil mengejutkan Naruto dan semuanya.

"Apa maksudnya ini ?" tanya Shikamaru bingung.

Gambar itu terlihat begitu aneh dimata Naruto dan semuanya. Sebuah ukiran gambar berbentuk segitiga sama sisi yang setiap sudutnya terdapat gambar-gambar aneh. Pada sudut pertama terdapat gambar manusia, sudut kedua nampak gambar gajah dan sudut ketiga terlihat gambar seekor semut.

Naruto tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Shikamaru. Bocah pirang itu segera berpindah posisi ke arah dinding yang berlawanan dengan gambar segitiga. Dia membersihkannya dan kemudian terhenti seolah telah menemukan sesuatu. Naruto lalu berbalik dan menatap teman-temannya.

"Kalian harus lihat yang ini.." ucap Naruto yang kemudian bergeser agar teman-temannya melihat.

Awalnya Shikamaru kira dia akan melihat sebuah gambar lagi. Tapi sayangnya kali ini yang dia lihat adalah sebuah tombol yang bentuknya menyerupai lima jari dan terdapat lima meter dari gambar segitiga berada. Mungkin dinding itu semacam lift dan tombol lima jari itu adalah alat untuk membukannya.

Shikamaru segera berderap ke depan. Dia kemudian menempelkan telapak tangannya pada tombol lima jari itu. Tidak lama bunyi klik terdengar dan waran merah mendominasi bagian tombol itu. Naruto tidak perlu bertanya pada Shikamaru apakah berhasil atau tidak karena jawabannya sudah sangat jelas. Dinding itu gagal dibuka oleh Shikamaru.

Naruto mengamati tombol lima jari itu lebih intens. Dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada gambar sebelumnya. Bocah pirang itu yakin seratus persen jika gambar tersebut pasti ada hubungannya dengan cara membuka dinding itu.

Bunyi ledakan masih terus berkumandang dan semakin keras pula. Samar-samar Naruto mendengar suara aneh. Suara itu terdengar seperti deru mesin bor yang mendesir layaknya ular derik. Bocah pirang itu menoleh ke arah teman-temannya dan terlihat ekspresi kekhawatiran menghinggapi wajah mereka.

"Jadi mereka mengebornya ? lalu apa maksud dari suara ledakan itu ?" tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin.." jawab Shikamaru tidak yakin. Bocah pemalas itu menatap retakan.

"Dengan meledakan tanah setidaknya itu bisa membuatnya lebih mudah untuk bor. Anggap saja ledakan itu adalah proses penggemburan tanah." Ucap Shino memperkirakan.

"Aku tidak peduli penjelasan ilmiahnya. Sekarang yang harus kita pikirkan adalah ini !" balas Shikamaru acuh. Sedangkan Shino, bocah itu mendengus kesal.

Naruto kemudian maju ke depan dinding itu. Dia memejam matanya berusaha memusatkan pikiran. Bocah pirang itu entah kenapa begitu yakin jawabannya ada di kepalanya. Dia merasa seolah pernah melaluinya.

Naruto menatap kembali gambar segitiga tersebut. Dia memperhatikan lebih seksama 3 gambar yang terletak di tiap sudut gambar setitiga itu. Tanpa sengaja tangannya terulur dan mengusap sudut-sudut gambar segitiga dan lagi-lagi bocah pirang itu harus kembali dibuat terkejut. Gambar itu bukanlah gambar segitiga seperti yang dia kira. Gambar itu hanyalah 3 garis panah yang membentuk sebuah gambar segitiga.

Dari gambar gajah itu, garis panah mengarah ke gambar manusia. Pada gambar manusia, garis panah mengarah ke gambar semut. Sedangkan dari gambar semut, garis panah itu mengarah kembali pada gambar gajah. Naruto yang memperhatikannya seolah merasa tidak asing dengan pola gambar ini. Tapi entah kenapa otaknya terasa bebal hingga kesulitan berpikir. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah teman-temannya yang mungkin saja paham maksud dari gambar tersebut.

"Gajah mengalahkan manusia, manusia mengalahkan seekor semut dan semut mengalahkan gajah. Apa menurut kalian perkiraanku benar ?" tanya Ino yang lansung mendapatkan perhatian.

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku bagaimana caranya si semut mengalahkan sang gajah?" tanya Sai sedikit tidak setuju dengan pendapat Ino.

"Aku tidak tahu. Itu kan hanya perkiraanku saja.." balas Ino.

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku juga bagaimana mungkin kertas bisa mengalahkan batu ?" tanya balik Shikamaru pada Sai.

Pertanyaan Shikamaru seolah memberikan titik terang bagi Naruto. Bocah pirang itu yakin jika ketiga gambar itu sama halnya seperti permainan batu-gunting-kertas. Saling mengalahkan satu sama lain seperti yang ditunjukan oleh garis panah.

"Kita anggap saja gambar itu sama halnya dengan permainan batu-gunting-kertas. Tapi apa maksudnya ?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

Masing-masing terdiam berusaha memikirkan maksud gambar tersebut. Naruto tahu mereka harus segera memecahkan teka-teki ini selagi tentara tentara perdamaian belum tiba. Tiba-tiba seolah dihantam oleh sebuah kesadaran entah bagaimana, bocah pirang itu merasa telah mendapatkan jawaban atas teka-teki tersebut.

"Gambar itu sama halnya dengan permainan batu-gunting-kertas. Hanya saja dalam versi yang berbeda." Ucap Naruto

"Lalu apa artinya?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Naruto segera menunjuk tombol lima jari. Semua mata kini tertuju padanya. Tidak ada yang bertanya dan bocah pirang itu bisa mengerti. Mereka hanya ingin Naruto segera menjelaskannya tanpa perlu mengatakannya.

"Permainan batu-gunting-kertas dimainkan dengan menggunakan satu telapak tangan. Begitu pula dengan gajah-manusia-semut." Ucap Naruto. Dia terdiam sebentar mengamati reaksi teman-temannya.

"Mengingat kepalaku yang masih tidak bisa diajak berkompromi dalam hal ingat-mengingat, a tidak tahu apa ingatanku ini benar atau tidak. Tapi aku sangat yakin tentang hal ini." ucap Naruto melanjutkan. Sedangkan teman-temannya tampak lebih serius mendengarkan.

"Jari jempol untuk gajah, telunjuk sebagai manusia dan kelingking simbol semut. Itulah versi lain dari permainan batu-gunting-kertas, dan mengenai apa hubungannya dengan dinding ini adalah.."

Naruto menempelkan ketiga jarinya yang tidak lain adalah jempol, telunjuk serta kelingking sesuai tempatnya pada tombol lima jari itu. Tombol lima jari itu kemudian memendarkan warna hijau dan tepat detik itu pula dinding itu terbuka dengan cepat. Rasanya suara gemertak terbukanya dinding itu terasa begitu melegakan bagi Naruto serta semuanya.

"Luar biasa.." ucap Sakura takjub.

Shikamaru segera melangkah maju ke depan dinding yang telah terbuka itu. Naruto kemudian berdiri di samping bocah pemalas itu. Rupanya apa yang ada dibalik dinding itu adalah sebuah lorong gelap yang entah akan bermuara dimana. Aura yang dipancarkan lorong itu terasa begitu mistis hingga tanpa sadar bocah pirang itu menggigil ketakutan. Tapi bagaimanapun keadaannya Naruto tidak bisa pilah-pilih sesuka hatinya. Jika ingin tetap hidup maka dia harus melewatinya.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, kita harus pergi sekarang juga.." ucap Shino.

"Kau benar. Tapi sebelum itu kita harus menghilangkan jejak." Balas Shikamaru.

"Aku setuju. Jika mereka tahu kita pergi melalui jalan ini itu sama saja percuma." Sambung Sai yang setuju dengan perkataan Shikamaru.

Mendengar ucapan Shikamaru dan Sai membuat Naruto menggerutu kesal. Awalnya dia merasa masalah akan segera berakhir ketika dinding itu terbuka. Mereka bisa segera kabur dan kemudian bisa hidup bahagia. Tapi sepertinya dia memang terlalu naif. Mereka para tentara perdamaian akan terus mengejar tanpa kenal lelah. Pada saat itu pula Naruto sadar jika apa yang dikatakan kedua temannya ada benarnya juga. Membuat seolah keberadaan mereka lenyap begitu saja merupakan sebuah rencana brilian.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya memikirkan sebuah ide, perhatian Naruto segera terambil alih dengan suara dua benda keras saling bertubrukan. Bocah pirang itu dengan cepat menoleh ke sumber suara. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat dinding yang sebelumnya terbuka kini tertutup kembali.

"Apa-apaan ini ?" tanya Naruto panik.

"Jangan panik !" perintah Shikamaru. "Aku sekarang tahu cara kerja dinding ini."

Shikamaru berjalan mendekati tombol lima jari itu dan menempelkan ketiga jarinya ke tombol seperti yang dilakukan Naruto. Dinding itu kembali terbuka lagi dengan begitu cepat. Shikamaru menjauhkan telapak tangannya pada tombol itu dan 3 detik berselang dinding itu tertutup kembali. Bocah pemalas itu mencoba membukanya lagi namun kali ini telapak tangannya tetap menempel pada tombol lima jari itu dan hasinya dinding itu tidak tertutup seperti sebelumnya.

"Jadi salah satu dari kita harus tetap menekannya ?" tanya Shino. Shikamaru mengangguk tanda iya.

"Berapa lama waktu dari mulai dinding terbuka hingga tertutup kembali jika kau tidak menekannya?" tanya Shino lagi. Shikamaru segera melepaskan tekanan ketiga jarinya pada tombol dan dengan dengan cepat dinding itu tertutup kembali.

"4 atau 3 detik.." jawab Shikamaru.

"Dengan jarak kurang lebih sepuluh meter apa mungkin bisa? Lalu siapa yang akan melakukannya selagi kita berderap masuk?" tanya Shino lagi. Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Naruto paham jika masing-masing dari mereka tidak tahu harus memilih siapa. Bocah pirang itu juga bisa merasakannya. Jika dia memilih orang lain itu sama halnya dengan membuat seseorang yang dia pilih berada dalam kondisi yang tidak menguntungkan. Begitu pula jika dia sendiri yang mengajukan diri.

"Biar aku saja.." Tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru mengajukan diri.

Naruto menatap bocah pemalas itu tidak percaya. Ini tidak seperti biasanya. Setahu Naruto, Shikamaru bukanlah tipe orang yang mau melakukan hal-hal seperti ini. Bocah pirang itu menatap ke arah yang lain dan menemukan ekspresi tidak percaya tercetak jelas di wajah teman-temannya.

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu.." umpat Shikamaru kesal.

"Aku juga punya alasan kenapa aku mengajukan diri." ucap Shikamaru. Semua mata mulai memperhatikannya.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan jika Sai yang mengajukan diri. Karena kalian tahu sendiri gadis pirang ini pasti menangis." Ucap bocah pemalas itu seraya menunjuk Ino. Gadis itu mendengus kesal mendengarnya.

"Aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan bocah pirang itu yang melakukannya. Mengingat aku baru saja menggagalkan urusan pribadinya." Ucap Shikamaru seraya melirik nakal ke arah Naruto dan Sakura.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada masalah jika aku yang mengajukan diri.." kata Shino tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, tetap itu tidak bisa. Inilah mungkin saatnya bagiku bertindak heroik." Balas Shikamaru asal yang entah kenapa terdengar sangat konyol.

"Bodoh.." timpal Ino. "Yang penting kau akan segera menyusul bukan?"

"Itu sudah jelas. Lagipula aku kan hanya akan menahannya saja selagi kalian masuk." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Tapi sebelum itu, kita harus menutupi gambar-gambar ini."

Raungan mesin pengebor dan ledakan demi ledakan semakin jelas terdengar. Naruto tidak berusaha mencoba memperkirakan jarak antara mesin pengebor itu dengan permukaan tanah. Bocah pirang itu tahu jika dia melakukannya maka perutnya akan terasa mual.

Naruto kemudian menghampiri Shikamaru dan Shino yang tengah berusaha menutupi gambar gajah-manusia-semut. Awalnya mereka mencoba menutupinya dengan tanaman lumut. Namun karena tidak juga menempel, mereka berdua akhirnya mencoba mengubah sedikit gambar tersebut.

Gambar pertama yang dimodifikasi oleh Shikamaru adalah gambar manusia. Dia mengukir sayap pada gambar itu sehingga nampak seperti malaikat dan bukan manusia seperti yang sebenarnya.

Gambar selanjutnya yang diubah adalah gambar semut. Kali ini giliran Shino yang berkreasi. Bocah itu menambahkan sayap juga pada gambar itu serta memanjangkan ekornya sehingga kini lebih mirip ke arah capung alih-alih semut.

Pada awalnya Shikamaru hendak memodifikasi gambar gajah. Tapi karena merasa pihak tentara perdamaian sudah sangat dekat, dia jadi sedikit mengurungkannya. Naruto beralih ke arah Sakura, Ino dan Sai yang sepertinya telah selesai membereskan semua sampah yang sebelumnya mereka hasilkan. Naruto menatap sekeliling dan merasa cukup puas dengan usaha mereka dalam menghilangkan jejak.

"Sudah beres semua?" tanya Shikamaru yang segera dijawab dengan anggukan kepala. "Cepat masuk !"

Shikamaru kembali menekan tombol lima jari itu. Dinding pun terbuka dan satu-persatu dari mereka masuk satu-persatu. Naruto berjalan paling bontot. Setelah masuk kedalam bocah pirang itu berbalik arah dan menatap Shikamaru yang tengah menyeringai padanya.

"Sekarang lihatlah pertunjukan pelari tercepat nomer dua di dunia !" teriak Shikamaru.

Naruto tahu jika peluang bagi Shikamaru untuk bisa masuk tepat sebelum dinding itu tertutup kembali adalah tidak lebih dari 20 persen. Tapi jika bocah pemalas itu memang secepat apa yang dikatakannya maka Naruto tidak perlu khawatir.

Naruto kemudian melihat Shikamaru tengah mengambil ancang-ancang. Bocah pemalas itu segera berlari tepat setelah dia melepaskan ketiga jarinya pada tombol. Dinding itu mulai bergetar tanda akan segera tertutup kembali.

Naruto kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah Shikamaru yang telah setengah jalan. Naruto pikir mungkin saja bocah pemalas itu bisa melakukannya. Terlebih teriakan yang dikumandangan teman-temannya benar-benar sangat memotivasinya. Namun ketika jarak Shikama hanya berkisar 3 meter, dinding itu berayun menutup. Refleks semua berteriak kepada Shikamaru. Bocah pemalas itu segera melompat melejutkan tubunhya ke arah dinding dengan begitu kuat.

Shikamaru akhirnya berhasil masuk diiringi bunyi derak sesuatu yang terdengar patah akibat terjepit dinding. Penasaran, bocah pemalas itu kemudian menoleh ke arah kakinya dan seketika itu pula matanya terbelalak kaget tidak percaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**to be continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review :**

**Yusup, Mxm, Chika Kyuchan, Calvingeoani : siaap..! dan terima kasih buat review dan semangatnya..**

**V dan Betmenpengangguran : Mungkin karena pangsa pasar genre ini gak segede genre romance (Ngomong opo tho?)**

**OneeKyuchan : sebenarnya siapa yah? Saya juga bingung sendiri. Maklum sejak awal saya gak terlalu fokus banget ama urusan pair.. hehe**

**Xoxo : saya yakin makin ke depannya anda juga semakin gak mudeng.. haha**

**GnB Lucky22 : wah wah kok makin lama bercandaan lucky-san makin vulgar ya? (Langsung kabuuuur...)**

**Febriano : sabar-sabar.. semua bisa diselesaikan secara baik-baik.. hehe**

**Haruko Akemi : wah saya merasa tersentuh dengan pujiannya haruko-san dan semoga saja saya gak semenyebalkan fic buatan saya..**

**Ndah D Amay : hayoo.. Naruto dari mana hayoo?**

**Gray : Iya, shika emang biangnya masalah, haha**

**SR not Author : Yap sebenarnya di masa depan Sakura itu bakal... (Spoiler)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hallo rekan sejawat semua..! Saya datang lagi loh dan saya bawa chapter baru loh. Jadi tolong dibaca loh dan jangan lupa di review loh.. hahaha**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto bersumpah sepanjang hidupnya dia tidak pernah melihat hal yang lebih gila daripada ini. Tepat di depan matanya, sebuah kepala besar menggelinding setelah terpisah dari tubuhnya akibat terjepit dinding ketika mencoba memaksa masuk. Bocah pirang itu kemudian menoleh ke arah teman-temanya dan dia menemukan ekspresi terpaku penuh tanda tanya tertera di wajah mereka semua.

Naruto melirik Shikamaru. Bocah pemalas itu ternyata sama terkejutnya dengan yang lain. Gerak tubuh bocah itu bahkan terlihat mengeras kaku ketika kepala itu berhenti menggelinding dengan posisi wajah tepat menghadap ke arah Shikamaru. Naruto yang merasa penasaran segera menghampirinya.

Betapa terkejutnya Naruto ketika melihat wajah yang tercetak pada kepala itu. Bukan wajah seorang manusia yang didapatkan, tetapi sebuah wajah hewan buas bermata merah darah disertai bentuk hidung menyerupai mesin pengebor. Naruto kemudian mencoba menyentuhnya dan fakta baru telah dia dapatkan. Kepala itu bukanlah kepala hewan ataupun kepala manusia melainkan kepala sebuah robot.

"Kalian semua segera lari sejauh mungkin !" teriak Shikamaru dengan suara yang bergetar.

Naruto dan yang lainnya bertukar pandang setelah mendengar penuturan Shikamaru. Shino yang seolah merasakan sesuatu hal yang buruk segera memerintahkan teman-temannya untuk segera lari yang hanya tinggal menyisakan Naruto dan Shikamaru saja.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"LARI !" teriak Shikamaru.

Setelah memberikan aba-aba pada Naruto, bocah pemalas itu segera bangkit. Dia lalu menarik lengan si bocah pirang dan segera menyeretnya pergi sejauh mungkin dari kepala logam itu. Seketika kepala itu meledak dahsyat tepat ketika jarak keduanya telah mencapai jarak 10 meter dari tempat kepala logam itu berada.

Tubuh Naruto dan Shikamaru terdorong ke depan dengan begitu kuat. Punggung bocah pirang itu terasa begitu remuk dan terbakar akibat ledakan itu. Rasanya seperti tubuhnya dijadikan kambing guling namun sebelum itu dimasukan di dalam karung dan dipukuli terlebih dahulu. Naruto menoleh ke sampingnya dan menemukan Shikamaru yang keadaannya sama kacaunya.

Naruto kemudian mencoba berdiri kembali. Tepat saat itulah rasa sakit yang begitu terperi terasa di sekujur tubuhnya. Tubuh bocah pirang itu benar-benar telah remuk akibat ledakan dahsyat seperti sebelumnya. Pada akhirnya bocah pirang itu hanya bersandar pasrah berharap Shino dan yang lainnya kembali untuk sekedarnya memberikan pertolongan pertama.

Dari jauh, sayup-sayup mendengar deru langkah kaki semakin mendekatinya dengan Shikamaru. Naruto berharap semoga pemilik langkah itu adalah Shino dan yang lainnya. Jika sampai tidak maka sudah dipastikan nasib mereka berdua akan segera tamat.

"Oh Sial.. apa yang terjadi pada kalian ?" teriak Shino panik sedangkan Naruto menghela nafas lega.

"Kepala logam itu meledak.." jawab Naruto kesusahan.

Sakura segera menghambur ke arah Naruto bermaksud memberikan pertolongan seadanya. Semisal memberikan antiseptik pada luka-luka Naruto dan kemudian membalutnya dengan perban ataupun plester seadannya. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Shikamaru yang saat ini tengah diobati oleh Ino.

Bunyi berdebum ledakan terdengar begitu memekakan telinga. Suara dahsyat itu sudah sangat jelas berasal dari arah dinding. Tentara perdamaian rupanya begitu kesulitan memecahkan teka-teki untuk membuka dinding sehingga pada akhirnya lebih memilih untuk meledakan dinding. Sepertinya usaha Shikamaru dan Shino dalam mengacaukan petunjuk tentang cara membuka dinding cukup berhasil.

"Menurutmu, seberapa kuat dinding itu mampu bertahan ?" tanya Shikamaru pada Shino.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sebenarnya bukan hal itu yang saat ini aku khawatirkan." Balas Shino dengan raut wajah yang sulit dibaca.

"Apa ini tentang kepala logam itu?" tanya Sai.

Shino tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sai. Bocah itu hanya tertunduk diam.

"Robot hewan. Mereka membawa 4 robot hewan dalam perburuan kali ini. Aku melihatnya sekilas sebelum dinding itu tertutup." ucap Naruto yang lenganya tengah dibalut perban oleh Sakura.

Semua mata tertuju pada Naruto sekarang. Tanpa diberitahupun bocah pirang itu tahu, jika teman-temannya tengah menunggu penjelasannya terkait tentang robot hewan yang baru saja dia ucapkan.

"Mereka disebut Kyofu. Salah satu proyek terbesar keluarga Uchiha beberapa tahun terakhir." Jawab Naruto yang entah kenapa dia juga sendiri tidak tahu dari mana pemikiran itu berasal.

"Kau.. bagaimana bisa tahu tentang itu ?" tanya Shino seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Pemikiran itu muncul begitu saja di kepalaku.." Jawab Naruto mencoba menjelaskan betapa dia sendiri tidak mengerti akan hal itu.

"Aku melihat wajah robot hewan itu. Dia adalah robot tikus mondok. Terlihat dengan jelas dari bentuk hidungnya yang menyerupai bor. Aku juga berani bertaruh jika robot itulah yang menggali jalur bawah tanah untuk tentara perdamaian." balas Shikamaru.

Sakura dan Ino terlihat telah selesai mengobati Naruto serta Shikamaru. Mereka berdua kemudian mencoba bangkit meskipun sedikit kesulitan dan saat itu pula bunyi ledakan terdengar kembali. Lantai dan atap lorong bergetar begitu hebat hingga membuat serpihan-serpihan retakan yang terdapat di atap lorong berjatuhan sekitar. Merasa keadaan akan bertambah buruk, mereka segera berlari menjauhi dinding.

Mereka berlari beriringan dengan formasi dua-dua. Di bagian depan Shino dan Shikamaru memimpin. Pada bagian tengah diisi oleh Sakura dan Ino sedangkan Naruto serta Sai berada di bagian paling bontot.

Naruto terus menoleh ke arah belakang dengan begitu khawatir. Sai yang ada di sampingnya hanya berlari dengan diam tanpa ada minat membuka sebuah obrolan. Di bagian depan Shikamaru tiba-tiba saja menghentikan lajunya yang diikuti yang lain. Penasaran, Naruto segera melangkah ke depan bermaksud bertanya pada Shikamaru.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri." Balas Shikamaru dengan nada putus asa.

Naruto kemudian menatap ke depan. Betapa terkejutnya bocah pirang itu saat mengetahui apa yang tercetak jelas di matanya. Lorong ini adalah sebuah jalur buntu dengan jurang tanpa dasar sebagai ujungnya.

Naruto mengumpat kesal dengan kenyataan ini. Dia merasa telah dibodohi. Bocah pirang itu kemudian merosot duduk memandang hampa jurang tanpa dasar di hadapannya. Dia tidak tahu harus meluapkan emosinya seperti apa saat ini. Sekarang yang dia inginkan hanya berdiam diri sejenak tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Kita harus berbalik lagi. Mungkin saja kita telah melewatkan jalur yang lain." Ucap Ino penuh harap. Kenyataannya sejak mereka berlari menelusuri lorong tidak ada satupun jalur lain.

"Jangan bercanda Ino.. Kau sendiri paham jika tidak ada jalur lain !" timpal Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu kita kembali lagi ke arah dinding. Mungkin saja mereka tidak lagi me..mengejar ki...kita." balas Ino mulai tersedu. Sakura segera memeluk gadis pirang itu mencoba menenangkannya.

Naruto menatap satu-persatu wajah teman-temannya. Tidak sekalipun dia menemukan ekspresi seputus asa ini sebelumnya. Bocah pirang itu kemudian mulai memikirkan sebuah jalan keluar yang cukup gila. Dia yakin dengan ini maka semua akan berakhir. Setidaknya teman-temannya akan baik-baik saja jika dia melakukannya.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian.." ucap Naruto serius.

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Tapi setidaknya teman-temannya menatap bocah pirang itu.

"Demi kebaikan kalian, sebaiknya aku.."

"Tahan sebentar ucapan melankolismu, bung.." sergah Shikamaru cepat sebelum Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Lihat itu !" tunjuk Shikamaru pada sesuatu di dinding. Sontak semua mata segera bergegas menuju ke arah yang Shikamaru maksud.

Tepat dinding lorong Naruto melihat sekawanan semut berbaris rapi berjalan menuju ke arah jurang. Dia masih belum paham apa menariknya pemandangan itu. Bocah pirang itu kemudian mencoba memperhatikannya lebih seksama. Matanya melebar seketika saat melihat sekawanan semut itu seolah menghilang setelah melewati batas terakhir dinding lorong.

Naruto harap kali ini perkiraannya benar. Dengan tergesa bocah pirang itu segera tepian jurang. Dia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada pemandangan yang tersaji di depan mata. Sesuai perkiraannya, tangan bocah pirang itu seolah menembus dan menghilang. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapat anggukan dari teman-temannya.

"Sebuah hologram.." Ucap naruto yakin. "Ayo segera bergegas !"

"Tunggu dulu, bung. Apa kau tidak mengecek terlebih dahulu apa yang ada dibaliknya?" tanya Shikamaru.

Saking begitu semangatnya, Naruto sampai melupakan hal terpenting itu. Tanpa buang waktu bocah pirang itu segera melongokan kepala kuningnya menembus hologram. Betapa takjubnya dia setelah melihat apa yang terdapat dibalik hologram itu. Sebuah ruangan auditorium dengan dekorasi bertema Yunani.

"Kalian bakalan terhibur dengan apa yang ada dibalik hologram ini" ucap Naruto yang telah menyelesaikan sesi peneyelidikannya.

Mendengar penuturan Naruto, ekspresi yang ditampakan dari semua teman-temannya begitu beragam. Ada yang nampak tidak peduli seperti Shikamaru, kelegaan seperti Ino, antusiasme seperti Sakura. Sedangkan untuk Sai dan Shino, mereka berdua tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun.

"Ayo, kita harus segera bergegas !" ucap Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mulai melangkah masuk menembus hologram. Kemudian diikuti Shino, Sakura, Ino, Sai dan diakhiri Naruto. Sebelum seluruh tubuhnya masuk ke dalam hologram, tanpa sengaja Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sekelebat bayangan dari ujung lorong berderap cepat menuju ke arah Naruto dan teman-temannya.

"Lari !" teriak Naruto. "Cepat lari ! mereka ada di belakang kita !"

Naruto dan teman-temannya segera berderap cepat memasuki ruang auditorium. Keadaan yang awalnya terasa akan baik-baik saja seketika berakhir dengan kecepatan penuh. Padahal dalam hati Naruto ingin sekali mengagumi seni arsitektur khas Yunani yang terasa kental pada ruangan ini. Tapi sayang sungguh sayang bocah pirang itu harus lebih bersabar menahan gejolak cita rasanya itu.

Mereka menyebrangi ruang auditorium begitu saja tanpa menoleh kemanapun. Mereka bahkan tidak sempat melirik sebentar saja patung malaikat yang tengah mengepakkan sayapnya dengan anggun yang tepat berdiri di tengah ruangan auditorium. Mungkin mereka menganggap karya seni tidak ada artinya jikalau nyawa telah tiada.

Mereka telah sampai di tepian auditorium. Shikamaru kemudian menemukan sebuah pintu kecil yang mungkin tingginya hanya sebatas pinggang orang dewasa. Tanpa banyak berdebat mereka segera berlari ke sana.

Derap langkah terdengar memasuki ruang auditorium diikuti suara-suara aneh seperti bunyi mesin yang tengah bergerak. Naruto bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas lantaran dia masih belum beranjak dari tepian pintu. Naruto tahu dia seharusnya berlari mengikuti teman-temannya. Tapi entah kenapa seolah sebuah dorongan membuat bocah pirang itu merasa enggan untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Masih mengamati, Naruto akhirnya dapat dengan jelas melihat orang-orang yang mengejarnya. Jika dilihat, mereka memakai seragam yang sama dengan pria berkulit putih yang telah ditembak oleh Sakura. Mereka hanya berjumlah 3 orang dan itu membuat Naruto merasa sedikit lega. Namun kelegaannya segera sirna ketika melihat 3 makhluk aneh dengan tinggi sekitar 2 meter berderap di sekitar 3 tentara itu seraya mengendus-endus tanah dan mengeluarkan desisan-desisan yang terkesan bengis. Naruto tidak tahu jika mereka terlihat lebih mengerikan meskipun sebelumnya dia telah melihatnya meskipun cuma sekilas. Bocah pirang itu bahkan tidak bisa menganggap ketiga makhluk-makhluk itu sebagai robot lantaran bentuknya yang kelewat mengerikan. Mungkin sebutan monster lebih tepat bagi mereka.

Jika dilihat lebih jelas, 3 monster itu memang berbentuk menyerupai hewan. Yang berdiri paling kiri, monster itu menyerupai seekor platypus. Monster yang berada di tengah bisa dibilang menyerupai seekor burung kolibri dan yang terakhir berbentuk seperti ternggiling.

Naruto berpikir, jika ketiga monster itu memiliki bentuk yang berbeda-beda, mungkin saja mereka juga mempunyai peranan yang berbeda pula. Bocah pirang itu kemudian teringat ucapan Shikamaru yang mengatakan mungkin saja monster yang mirip tikus mondok itulah yang menggali lubang. Mengingat bentuk tubuh monster itu sangat mendukung.

Naruto terus mengamati mereka hingga tanpa sadar tatapan matanya beradu pandang dengan monster berbentuk platypus. Makhluk itu kemudian menyeringai penuh kengerian kepada Naruto yang membuat jantung bocah pirang itu berhenti berdetak. Dia tahu harus segera berlari. Tapi kakinya terasa mati saking ketakutannya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika monster itu mulai bergerak ke arahnya.

"Mereka berlari ke sana !" teriak salah satu tentara perdamaian saat menyadari monster platypus itu berlari menuju ke arah Naruto berada.

Naruto semakin panik ketika monster platypus itu semakin mendekatinya. Dia terus berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya. Bocah pirang itu akhirnya berhasil menguasai dirinya kembali. Dengan langkah terseok-seok bocah itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

Naruto akhirnya mulai melangkah lebih cepat dan lebih cepat lagi hingga akhirnya dia berlari dengan cepatnya. Raungan dan teriakkan dari tentara perdamaian serta monster-monsternya bergaung mengiringi di belakang. Naruto mencoba mengacuhkannya. Dia tidak peduli, yang bocah itu pikirkan sekarang adalah berlari dan berlari.

Naruto melihat sebuah jalan bercabang di depan. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia memilih jalan sebelah kiri. Naruto kemudian tersentak ketika teringat jika selama berlari sejak tadi bocah pirang itu belum berpapasan dengan teman-temannya. Dia berharap semoga saja teman-temannya tidak memilih jalan yang berbeda dengannya.

Merasa suara monster-monster itu mulai tak terdengar lagi, Naruto menghentikan larinya. Dia tersengal. Peluh membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya. Bocah pirang itu kemudian bersandar pada dinding mencoba beristirahat sejenak. Tapi waktu istirahatnya seolah terbang begitu saja ketika seseorang membekapnya dari belakang.

"Hei..hmmp.." teriak Naruto selagi meronta.

"Diaaam.." ucap Orang itu.

Ucapan orang itu justru membuat rontaan Naruto semakin menjadi. Bocah pirang itu bahkan berhasil meninju wajah orang itu dengan sikunya. Orang itu terdengar meringis kesakitan dan kemudian melepaskan Naruto begitu saja. Merasa bebas, bocah pirang itu segera menatap orang yang membekapnya. Mata birunya melebar seketika itu.

"Shi.. Shino.." ucap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Iya, ini aku.. dan terima kasih untuk ini !" jawab Shino yang kentara kesal seraya menutup pintu.

"Maaf.." balas Naruto menyesal.

Naruto kemudian melihat ke sekelilingnya. Saat ini dia tengah berada di sebuah ruangan gelap nan kecil yang mungkin kira-kira luasnya hanya sekitar 16 meter persegi. Dia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Naruto bahkan bersyukur karena semua teman-temanya berada di tempat itu dengan selamat.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini ?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Kami sedang bersembunyi. Aku merasa ada yang sedang mengawasi kita." Ucap Shikamaru dalam kegelapan.

"Bukan hanya Shikamaru. Aku dan Sakura juga merasakannya." Tambah Sai.

"Mereka ?" Naruto berharap pendengarannya salah. Karena jika memang benar maka Naruto tidak tahu seberapa buruknya keadaan mereka. 3 tentara serta 3 monster saja belum tentu bisa dia atasi.

"Ya.." jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Mungkinkah mereka juga adalah tentara perdamaian ?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi jika melihat seberapa senyapnya mereka bergerak, aku yakin mereka adalah pembunuh profesional." Balas Shino.

Jantung Naruto seolah terpacu lebih cepat mendengar penuturan Shino. Jika apa yang diperkirakan oleh Shino benar, maka dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya berserta teman-temannya.

"Aku rasa bukan. Jika mereka ingin membunuh kita, seharusnya mereka sudah melakukannya sejak tadi." Ucap Shikamaru memberikan tanggapannya.

Naruto mengangguk tanda setuju dengan ucapan Shikamaru. Sedangkan teman-temannya tidak ada yang memberikan komentar. Bocah pirang itu kemudian menoleh ke arah Shino yang tengah mengintip keluar melalui celah pintu.

"Aku tidak melihat pergerakan yang mencurigakan. Ayo cepat kita keluar." Ucap Shino memberitahu.

Semua mulai bangkit dari duduknya. Satu per satu mereka keluar dari ruangan dipimpin Shino yang berjalan di depan. Naruto tersentak ketika seseorang merangkul tangannya. Bocah pirang itu menoleh dan kemudian tersenyum saat tahu jika orang itu adalah Sakura.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, mungkin hanya sedikit.." ucapan Sakura terhenti ketika manik matanya menatap sesuatu di hadapannya.

"Sial.." umpat Naruto kesal.

"Akhirnya kami menemukan kalian semua, anak-anak bandel.." Ucap salah satu tentara perdamaian dengan seringai mengerikan.

Naruto mengumpat dalam diam. Shikamaru serta Shino juga sepertinya melakukan hal yang sama. Sedangkan Ino, gadis itu nampak memeluk lengan Sai ketakutan. Sama halnya yang tengah dilakukan Sakura pada Naruto. Bocah pirang itu kemudian menatap ke arah 3 monster di hadapannya. Mereka terlihat tengah menggeram bengis seolah telah bersiap diri untuk segera menerkamnya hidup-hidup.

"Kami juga.." Ucap seseorang di belakang Naruto.

Bocah pirang itu kemudian menoleh dan mata birunya melebar ketika menemukan 3 orang berdiri di belakangnya lengkap dengan senjata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**to be continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan Review : **

**The kidsno oppai, Cheerysand & xexeed : Siaaap..! makasih buat review nya.**

**Yusup Hidayat : soal sudut pandang saya nyoba kaya yang ada di novel-novel dimana tokoh utama selalu ada di setiap scene.**

**Ndah D Amay : semua kegalauan anda tentang naru telah terjawab di chapter ini.**

**GnB Lucky : Oke, oke. Jadi manggilnya Galura apa G-A-L-U-R-A ? #kabuuuur**

**OneeKyuuChan : sebenernya aku juga udah gatel banget pengen ngasih tahu loh.. tapi ntar kan gak penasaran lagi..**

**Riyuzaki, Hikari & Chika : Soal siapa yang nahan pintu, udah kejawab di chapter ini.**

**SR not Author : Awal rencana iya, tapi gak tahu ke depannya gimana.**

**Palvection : terima kasih akhirnya baca juga fic ini, hehe... kalo masalah review sih aku juga gak tahu. Mungkin aja emang pangsa pasarnya gak segede fic genre romance jadi wajar aja kalo reviewnya dikit.**

**Haruko akemi : haha, maaf kalo suka bikin kesel haruko san. Tapi lama-kelamaan bakalan biasa..**

**Inuzukarei : Wah, terima kasih karena udah baca dan saya sangat salut dengan daya imajinasinya.. terima kasih buat reviewnya.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hallo sobat ceria fanficion..! Kita berjumpa lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Saya ucapkan terima kasih buat yang udah baca dan yang suka mereview fic ini. Semoga di chapter kali ini para readers terhibur dan terus rajin buat baca fic ini ke depannya..**

**Chapter 12**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto menatap 3 orang yang terdiri dari 2 pria dan 1 perempuan di hadapannya dengan ngeri. Bahkan tanpa melakukan sesuatu apapun, trio itu telah sukses membuat Naruto benar-benar merasa terintimidasi. Alasan kenapa bocah pirang itu sampai sebegitu ngerinya adalah karena segala macam senjata-senjata aneh yang menempel di tubuh mereka bertiga.

"Si..siapa kalian ?" tanya Naruto dengan nada bergetar. Sedangkan Sakura semakin erat mencengkram lengan Naruto.

Tidak ada respon dari ketiga orang itu. Naruto kesal. Bocah pirang itu kemudian bermaksud bertanya lagi. Namun sebelum Naruto melakukannya ketiga orang itu berlari menerjang ke arah Naruto dengan belati serta pedang teracung di tangan mereka.

Naruto mendengar Ino memekik di belakangnya. Bocah pirang itu pun menoleh dan melihat 3 monster tengah berderap maju mencoba menyerang teman-temannya. Reflek, Naruto segera maju bermaksud melawan monster-monster itu. Tapi sayang, belum genap satu langkah tubuhnya ditarik kebelakang oleh salah satu dari trio itu. Dengan satu kali gerakan tubuh bocah pirang itu dihempaskan begitu saja.

Bocah itu terjungkal. Dia panik dan tersadar telah melupakan 3 orang mencurigakan di belakangnya. Naruto bahkan baru sadar jika genggaman tangan Sakura telah terlepas dari lengannya dan gadis itu sekarang tengah tersungkur tidak jauh darinya. Mungkin Sakura juga dihempaskan sama seperti yang mereka lakukan pada bocah pirang itu.

Ketiga orang itu menghambur ke depan. Dengan cekatan mereka menghempaskan tubuh teman-temannya ke samping ibarat kardus mie instan. Awalnya Naruto kira mereka akan segera membunuh teman-temannya setelah itu. Namun ternyata perkiraannya salah. Trio itu bahkan tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali. Mereka bertiga justru terus berlari menuju 3 monster ynag juga tengah berlari ke arah mereka.

Salah satu dari mereka bertiga, satu-satunya gadis dalam trio itu dengan sigap mengeluarkan sesuatu berbentuk bundar seukuran bola tenis dari tas pinggangnya. Gadis berambut coklat kuncir kuda itu kemudian melemparkan benda itu ke arah 3 monster yang tengah berderap ke arah ketiganya. Tepat saat benda itu berjarak 2 meter dari para monster, Seketika itu pula ketiga makhluk itu terlempar sejauh 5 meter. Benda itu seolah memiliki medan magnet yang dengan mudahnya dapat menghempaskan segala sesuatu yang berada di dekatnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum melihat usahanya berhasil. Di lain pihak monster-monster itu meraung murka yang seolah memberitahukan jika mereka baik-baik saja. Dengan gerakan yang begitu cepat, mereka berderap maju mencoba melakukan serangan balik.

Kali ini giliran salah satu pria dengan gaya rambut klimisnya yang maju mencoba menghadang ktiga makhluk itu. Si pria klimis kemudian melemparkan benda bundar yang sama seperti gadis itu gunakan namun kali ini arahya ke langit-langit. Jika sebelumnya benda itu mementalkan monster-monster itu, saat ini justru kebalikannya. Benda bundar itu menarik ketiga tubuh monster itu dengan begitu kuatnya seolah tubuh ketiga makhluk itu hanya ibarat tisu toilet yang begitu ringan.

"Luar biasa.." Gumam Shino kagum melihatnya.

"Sementara peliharaan kalian sedang sibuk melepaskan diri, kalian bertiga akan kubereskan terlebih dahulu." Ucap salah satu pria lain berambut coklat sebahu.

Dengan percaya diri pria itu berlari maju ke arah 3 tentara perdamaian. Dua diantara tentara perdamaian itu segera mengacungkan senapan mereka ke arah si pria berambut coklat dan segera menembakinya tanpa ampun. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, sebuah bomerang kecil menghantam punggung tangan salah satu tentara perdamaian hingga membuat senapan yang digenggamnya terlepas. Tentara itu meraung kesakitan akibat serangan tak terduga itu. Sedangkan bomerang melayang kembali ke pemiliknya yang tidak lain adalah si gadis berambut coklat kuncir kuda.

"Jangan lupakan aku !" teriak salah satu tentara lain yang masih memegang senapannya. Tanpa pikir panjang dia segera menembaki pria berambut coklat itu.

Naruto merasa takjub dengan kemampuan pria berambut coklat itu dalam berkelit. Berondongan peluru dengan mudah dihindarinya seolah dia bisa membaca arah laju peluru-peluru itu. Pria berambut coklat itu kemudian merogoh tas pinggangnya dan mengeluarkan benda aneh berbentuk segitiga. Setelah memencet tombol pada benda segitiga itu, dia segera melemparkannya. Tepat ketika benda itu jatuh ke tanah dan terbuka, cahaya berkilauan segera muncul seolah membutakan mata.

Jika biasanya kegelapan yang membutakan mata, kali ini justru cahaya terang benderang yang melakukannya. Selama beberapa detik, Naruto tidak dapat melihat apapun selain warna putih yang teramat sangat terang. Namun tidak beberapa kemudian secara berangsur-angsur keadaan kembali seperti semula.

Naruto lalu melihat ke arah pria berambut coklat itu dengan tergesa. Dia begitu penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi ketika keadaan menjadi terang-benderang. Bocah pirang itu mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan 2 tentara perdamaian telah terkapar di dekat pria berambut coklat itu.

Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Mungkinkah pria berambut coklat itu yang melakukannya? Maksudnya pada saat keadaan menyilaukan itu terjadi? Lalu bagaimana dia bisa melakukannya? Beberapa pertanyaan lain pun terus muncul dalam benaknya.

"Tidak usah kaget. Memang dialah yang melakukannya." Ucap pria klimis yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di dekat Naruto. Saat ini tatapan pria klimis itu masih setia mengawasi ketiga monster yang telah terperangkap oleh senjatanya.

"Bagaimana caranya ?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Itu karena pupil mata buatan yang dimilikinya. Karena itulah dia tidak akan terpengaruh oleh keadaan menyilaukan seperti kejadian barusan." Jawab si pria klimis.

Naruto kemudian memandang pria berambut coklat itu dengan seksama. Seperti yang diucapkan si pria klimis, pria rambut coklat sebahu itu memang memiliki mata yang unik. Pupil matanya seolah tidak ada sama sekali.

"Dimana yang satunya ?" tanya pria rambut coklat itu seraya mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Di sini.." ucap salah satu tentara yang tersisa.

Tentara itu dengan segera menembakkan senapanya ke arah bola aneh yang selama ini berhasil mengekang ketiga monsternya. Bola itupun seketika hancur akibat tembakan sang tentara. Ketiga monster itupun akhirnya terbebas. Bahkan dengan gerakan super cepatnya ketiga monster itu telah bersiap diri untuk melakukan serangan balasan.

Si Platypus melompat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah si pria berambut coklat. Pria itu dengan sigap menghindari terjangan si monster dengan membungkukan tubuhnya. Paham jika serangannya gagal, si Platypus kembali menerjang. Si pria rambut coklat tidak tinggal diam. Tepat sebelum monster itu berhasil mencabiknya, dengan cepat dia menghujamkan belatinya pada mata kiri monster itu. Seketika cairan tidak berwarna mengucur dari mata itu dan mengenai lengan kanan si pria.

Si Platypus meraung keras seolah merasa kesakitan akibat mata kirinya ditusuk. Naruto awalnya juga berpikir begitu, hingga akhirnya dia sadar jika monster itu bukanlah bagian dari daftar organisme kompleks.

"Kau pikir dengan membutakan mata monster itu, kau bisa melumpuhkannya ?" ucap Si tentara dengan nada meremehkan.

"Aku tahu soal itu. Karena itulah aku biarkan belatiku tetap menancap di sana." Ucap si pria berambut coklat. Dia kemudian terlihat mengambil sesuatu dari tas kecilnya.

"..dan dengan alat ini.." Ucap pria itu lagi seraya menunjukan sebuah remote kontrol. "Maka hidup hewan malangmu telah berakhir."

Belati itupun meledak bersama dengan monster platypus tepat ketika si pria berambut coklat menekan tombol remote di tangannya. Naruto terkesan dengan apa yang dia lihat. Dia sangat takjub dengan berbagai macam alat tempur unik milik ketiga orang asing itu. Bocah pirang itu bahkan berani bertaruh masih banyak lagi alat-alat luar bisa yang siap ditunjukan kepadanya.

Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada si tentara. Ekspresi yang ditunjukan orang itu seolah biasa-biasa saja. Dia bahkan terlihat tidak kecewa meskipun salah satu monsternya telah dihancurkan. Si tentara kini justru memandang pria berambut coklat itu dengan tatapan yang lebih merendahkan dari sebelumnya.

"Menurutmu apa yang terjadi jika cairan benzena terkena rangsangan panas ?" tanya si Tentara menyeringai.

Si pria rambut coklat terdiam mencoba memahami maksud dari ucapan si tentara. Dia kemudian memandang lengannya dan seketika raut wajahnya mengeras.

"Sial !" teriak pria rambut coklat itu ketika melihat lengan kananya mulai berasap.

"Ya, jawabannya adalah terbakar." Ucap sang tentara tersenyum puas.

Api mulai terlihat menyelimuti lengan pria rambut coklat itu. Pria itu tidak tinggal diam, dia terus berusaha memadamkan api itu dengan mengibaskan-ngibaskan lengannya yang terbakar berharap api itu akan segera padam.

Si tentara hanya terdiam seolah tengah menikmati momen tersiksanya sang lawan. Dia bahkan tidak memerintahkan 2 monster nya yang tersisa untuk menyerang si pria. Padahal jika dilihat dari situasi saat ini, monster-monsternya bisa dengan mudah membunuh pria rambut coklat itu.

"Neji !" teriak si gadis rambut coklat kuncir kuda berlari ke arah pria yang terbakar itu. Dapat dilihat gadis itu tengah membawa alat pemadan api ringan seukuran botol minuman di pelukannya.

"Awas, Tenten !" kali ini giliran si pria klimis berteriak pada si gadis.

Monster burung kolibri muncul secara tiba-tiba di hadapan gadis bernama Tenten itu. Makhluk itu seolah tengah berusaha pasang badan mencegah gadis itu menolong temannya yang terbakar.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun mengganggu kesenanganku." Ucap si tentara dingin.

"Minggir !" teriak Tenten seraya menghunuskan belatinya.

Gadis itu kemudian mencoba menebas sayap kiri monster itu. Tapi sayang usahanya gagal. Monster kolibri itu dengan mudah mengelaknya. Monster itu bahkan balas menyerang dengan berusaha mematuknya. Jika sedetik saja gadis itu telat menghindar, maka dipastikan ubun-ubun kepalanya akan berlubang dan itu akan sangat mengurangi daya tariknya.

Si pria klimis yang tahu jika kedua temannya tengah terdesak segera maju. Tapi sebelum pria itu sempat membantu salah satunya, monster yang tersisa menghadangnya. Si monster trenggiling yang nampaknya begitu sulit untuk dikalahkan.

Si pria klimis menghunuskan pedangnya ke hadapan si monster trenggiling. Dia lalu melompat mencoba menebas bagian atas monster itu. Seketika tubuh monster itu segera menggulung layaknya trenggiling sungguhan. Serangan si pria klimis itu akhirnya menjadi sia-sia. Pria klimis itu mengumpat jengkel pada makhluk di hadapanya. Pada detik itu pula tubuhnya terlontar jauh akibat ditubruk oleh tubuh si monster yang masih setia menggulung.

Keadaan menjadi berbalik sekarang. Jika sebelumnya trio itu yang mendominasi pertempuran, kali ini giliran si tentara perdamaian dengan kedua monsternya yang mengambil alih keadaan. Naruto tahu sekaranglah waktunya bagi dia untuk mengambil keputusan. Membantu ketiga orang asing itu atau segera pergi menjauh selagi si tentara perdamaian tengah teralihkan perhatiannya.

"Hei, Naruto.." Panggil seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Shikamaru. "Apa menurutmu kita harus membantunya ?"

"Ya.. " jawab Naruto yakin. Dia tidak tahu apa hal yang mendasarinya. Tapi mungkin saja mereka bisa dijadikan rekan mengingat ketiga orang itu memiliki alat-alat tempur yang unik.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana caranya ?" tanya Shino kali ini.

Naruto menjadi bingung sendiri saat ini. Tidak biasanya Shino meminta ide darinya. Bukankah akan lebih baik jika Shikamaru yang memberikan ide jika melihat dari keberhasilan rencana yang bocah pemalas itu buat sebelumnya.

"Aku sedang malas berpikir. Sejak tadi dia selalu menanyakan soal ide padaku." Ucap Shikamaru seolah bisa membaca pikiran Naruto.

Naruto tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Shikamaru. Di saat kondisi sedang gawat-gawatnya bocah itu malah justru bermalas-malasan. Sembari mengumpat kesal atas sikap Shikamaru, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Naruto baru sadar jika tempat dimana dia dan teman-temannya berada sekarang ini adalah sebuah ruangan besar dengan begitu banyak batu-batu reruntuhan tergeletak berceceran disana-sini. Melihat hal itu bocah pirang itu kemudian menemukan ide gila untuk mengalahkan kedua monster itu secara bersama-sama.

"Jadi apa idemu ?" tanya Sai mulai penasaran.

"Begini.." Naruto mulai menjelaskan idenya.

Setelah menjelaskan rencananya, Naruto segera berlari ke arah monster trenggiling. Shikamaru, Shino dan Sai segera berlari berpencar sesuai dengan tugasnya masing-masing begitu pula Sakura dan Ino.

Naruto berlari mendekati si monster trenggiling. Dia kemudian memungut batu dan melemparkannya ke arah si monster sebelum makhluk mengerikan itu mencabik-cabik tubuh si pria klimis. Lemparannya berhasil dan kini perhatian si monster teralih ke arahnya.

Naruto berlari maju ke arah monster trenggiling. Monster itu kemudian menggulung tubuhnya dan berderap maju menyambut Naruto. Dengan cekatan, bocah pirang itu berhasil menghindari serangan si monster dengan mengelak ke samping kiri sembari memungut pedang milik si pria klimis.

Monster trenggiling itu kembali membuka tubuhnya setelah serangannya gagal. Naruto yang melihatnya kemudian tersenyum. Perkiraannya tentang monster trenggiling itu ternyata tepat. Monster trenggiling itu harus membuka tubuhnya terlebih dahulu untuk memastikan keberadaan targetnya sebelum kemudian menyerangnya.

Naruto melirik pria klimis yang berdiri disampingnya dengan kesusahan. Entah sejak kapan pria itu berada di sebelahnya, bocah pirang itu tidak peduli. Baginya tambahan tenaga bantuan maka akan membuat hasilnya jauh lebih baik lagi.

"Apa kau punya alat ajaib lain ?" tanya Naruto pada pria klimis di sampingnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya punya bola gravitasi itu saja. Sisanya seperti belati peledak dan segitiga cahaya mereka berdua yang memilikinya." Jawab si pria klimis.

"Sepertinya memang harus menggunakan caraku.." ucap Naruto menghembuskan nafa.

"Namaku Lee, dan terima kasih untuk yang tadi." Balas si pria klimis seraya memperkenalkan diri.

Naruto hanya tersenyum membalas. Bocah pirang itu lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke arah teman-temannya yang tengah bergerak sesuai instruksi yang dia berikan. Dia sepintas melihat keadaan pria bernama Neji yang masih berusaha keras mematikan api di lengannya. Situasi pria itu semakin gawat karena si tentara perdamaian mulai menyerangnya. Keadaan yang sama juga terjadi pada gadis bernama Tenten. Semakin lama dia semakin didesak mundur oleh monster kolibri itu.

Naruto kemudian melihat Shikamaru bergerak mengendap-endap mendekati si tentara. Bocah pirang itu juga melihat Sakura yang telah bersembunyi sesuai dengan instruksinya di balik tiang-tiang penyangga dekat dimana si tentara berada.

Geraman monster trenggiling mengembalikan kesadaran Naruto. Monster itu kemudian menggulung tubuhnya kembali dan menggelinding ke arah Naruto dan Lee lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya.

Sesuai dengan rencana, bocah pirang itu bukannya berlari menjauh menghindar, dia justru maju menyerang si monster trenggiling. Dia menebaskan pedang yang digenggamnya sekuat tenaga pada tubuh si monster. Namun sayang usahanya sia-sia. Alih-alih melukai tubuh si monster, pedangnya justru patah. Jika saja Lee tidak segera menarik baju bocah pirang itu, tubuh Naruto pasti sudah gepeng dilindas monster trenggiling itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lee.

"Monster itu benar-benar super keras. Ini gawat.." balas Naruto.

Monster trenggiling itu kemudian membuka kembali tubuhnya. Si monster lalu berbalik arah dan menatap ke arah Naruto dan Lee seolah tengah memastikan posisi mereka berdua berada. Alih-alih menggulung tubuhnya kembali, si monster kali ini malah berlari ke arah mereka berdua.

"Aneh, bukankah seharusnya dia menggulung tubuhnya ?" tanya Naruto entah kepada siapa.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas kali ini serangannya akan lebih berbahaya mengingat sejak tadi kita selalu bisa menghindarinya." Balas Lee seraya menatap lurus ke arah monster trenggiling.

Monster trenggiling itu semakin cepat berlari menghampiri Naruto dan Lee. Dimata Naruto saat ini, monster trenggiling itu terlihat lebih mirip seperti seekor banteng ganas daripada seekor trenggiling seperti apa yang terlihat. Sadar situasinya akan semakin buruk, keduanya segera berlari menghindari terjangan si monster trenggiling.

Naruto berlari ke kiri sementara Lee berlari ke arah sebaliknya. Anehnya seolah punya dendam pribadi pada Naruto, monster itu justru malah mengejarnya daripada si pria klimis bernama Lee. Bocah pirang itu mengumpat kesal dalam hati merutuki nasibnya yang terasa selalu kurang mujur di setiap waktu.

Naruto terus berlari sekencang mungkin meskipun itu harus melebihi batasannya. Dalam acara pelariannya itu, Naruto sempat melihat teman-temannya yang mulai menjalankan tugas mereka masing-masing.

Sakura terlihat mulai melempari si tentara dengan batu. Setiap kali dia mengenainya, gadis itu segera berpindah tempat menghindari peluru panas yang ditembakan si tentara sebagai balasan. Sementara itu posisi Shikamaru semakin lama semakin mendekati si tentara setiap kali Sakura berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Bocah pirang itu juga sempat melirik keadaan si pria rambut coklat Neji yang masih berusaha keras mematikan api di lengannya. Kali ini dia menggunakan jaket anti peluru miliknya untuk mematikan api itu.

Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sai dan Shino. Mereka berdua tengah berusaha keras mencengkram kedua sayap monster kolibri. Si monster tidak tinggal diam, dia mengepak-kepakkan sayapnya dengan begitu kuat mencoba melepaskan cengkraman kuat Sai dan Shino. Melihat adanya kesempatan, gadis bernama Tenten itu segera berlari pergi menuju ke tempat Neji seraya membawa alat pemadan api ringan di tangannya.

Gadis bernama Tenten itu mungkin telah sampai di tempat Neji jika saja gadis itu tidak tersandung jatuh akibat kakinya tertancap rantai tajam yang keluar dari mulut monster kolibri itu. Naruto bisa melihat ukuran rantai itu tidak terlalu besar. Mungkin diameternya hanya sekitar 2 cm. Tapi jika mendengar pekikan yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu, bisa disimpulkan jika rasanya pasti sangat sakit sekali.

Monster kolibri itu terus menarik gadis itu ke arahnya meskipun kedua sayapnya tengah di cengkram erat oleh Sai dan Shino. Gadis itu terus memekik kesakitan setiap kali kakinya ditarik oleh monster kolibri itu. Naruto meringis perih melihatnya. Namun perasaannya kemudian lega ketika melihat Ino yang sesuai rencananya muncul dan memutus rantai itu menggunakan patahan pedang yang digunakan Naruto sebelumnya.

Monster kolibri itu meraung murka melihat buruannya lolos. Makhluk itu kini lebih lebih beringas lagi mengepakkan sayapnya agar genggaman Sai dan Shino segera terlepas. Naruto kemudian melihat Ino yang dengan segera membalut luka pada kaki Tenten dan seraya membisikan sesuatu pada gadis itu. Gadis bernama Tenten itu lalu mengangguk dan memberikan alat pemadan api ringan ditangannya kepada Ino. Detik berikutnya gadis pirang itu segera berlari menuju ke tempat Neji berada.

Monster kolibri itu terlihat tidak senang melihat kepergian Ino. Makhluk itu kemudian mencoba mengepakkan sayapnya berusaha untuk terbang seolah lupa jika saat ini ada Sai dan Shino yang masih setia mencengkram kedua sayapnya.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada gadis bernama Tenten. Gadis itu tengah berdiam diri dengan belati tergenggam di tangan kanannya. Matanya begitu fokus menatap monster kolibri itu di hadapanya dengan begitu tajam. Gadis itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Semakin cepat dan semakin cepat hingga akhirnya berlari. Dengan gerakan yang menurut Naruto begitu mengagumkan, gadis itu melompat dan seolah melayang di udara menghindari serangan si monster.

Gadis berambut coklat kuncir kuda itupun kemudian menghujamkan belatinya tepat di bagian belakang kepala si monster. Dia terus menyayatnya sedalam mungkin hingga cairan tanpa warna mengucur deras dari tubuh mahkluk itu. Monster kolibri itu meraung seolah kesakitan dan tak lama berselang makhluk itupun roboh. Sai dan Shino serta Tenten segera melompat menjauh dari tubuh si monster sebelum cairan itu mengenai tubuh mereka.

Naruto tersenyum melihat rencananya berhasil. Sekarang tibalah pada bagian yang harus diselesaikannya sendiri. Bocah pirang itu kemudian menoleh ke belakang. Monster trenggiling itu masih setia mengejarnya. Namun kali ini monster itu kembali menggulung tubuhnya.

Naruto menambah kecepatan larinya. Kali ini dia berlari menuju ke arah monster kolibri yang telah sekarat. Bocah pirang itu juga melihat Shino, Sai dan gadis bernama Tenten telah menjauhi tempat itu. Merasa sudah waktunya, Naruto lalu berbalik dan berlari maju menghambur ke arah monster trenggiling itu. Seolah mendapat ilham dari gerakan ajaib yang dilakukan gadis bernama Tenten, Naruto pun mencoba menirunya. Dia melompat tepat ketika monster itu akan melindasnya.

Naruto mendarat dengan sangat buruk. Kakinya terkilir namun tidak terlalu parah. Bocah pirang itu kemudian berbalik. Monster trenggiling itu telah kembali membuka tubunya. Saat ini makhluk itu tepat berdiri membelakangi mayat naas sahabat kolibrinya. Naruto tersenyum melihatnya. Dia lalu menoleh dan menganggukan kepala ke arah gadis bernama Tenten. Detik berikutnya belati yang masih tertancap pada tubuh monster kolibri itu meledak. Kali ini si monster trenggiling mengikuti jejak teman-temannya.

Sesuai perkiraan. Ledakan itu berhasil mengambil alih seluruh perhatian si tentara. Orang itu meraung murka. Dia pun berderap maju menuju menuju ke arah Naruto dan yang lain tanpa sadar jika Shikamaru tepat di belakangnya. Bocah pemalas itu kemudian tanpa ampun menghantam tengkuk si tentara. Orang itu pun roboh dan tak sadarkan diri. Ino lalu muncul dari tempat persembunyiannya dan segera memadamkan api pada lengan pria bernama Neji itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Naruto setelah tiba di tempat Shikamaru berada. Sai, Shino dan gadis bernama Tenten juga menyusul di belakangnya.

Pria bernama Neji itu tidak menjawab. Gadis bernama Tenten itu segera menghambur mendekati si pria raambut coklat. Gadis itu kemudian mengoleskan salep luka bakar pada lengan pria itu tanpa mengatakan sesuatu apapun. Tidak berapa lama pria klimis bernama Lee muncul diikuti Sakura dari arah lain.

"Akhirnya selesai juga.." ucap Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Tidak,, ini belum berakhir." Balas pria bernama Neji.

Pria berambut coklat itu bangkit. Dia lalu berjalan ke arah dimana pistol si tentara tergeletak dan segera memungutnya. Dia kemudian menoleh dan menatap tajam mata bocah pirang itu dengan penuh kebencian. Detik berikutnya dia menarik pelatuk pistol itu dan peluru panas dengan cepat meluncur menuju ke arah Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**to be continue**

**Balasan Review :**

**Riyuzaki : haha, belum tentu juga dia bakal bantuin Naruto dkk.**

**Inuzukarei : terserah inuzuka san aja enaknya manggilnya apa. Yang penting harus keren dan cute yah.. hehe**

**Balasan Review :**

**Riyuzaki : haha, belum tentu juga dia bakal bantuin Naruto dkk.**

**Inuzukarei : terserah inuzuka san aja enaknya manggilnya apa. Yang penting harus keren dan cute yah.. hehe**

**Yusup & The kidsno oppai : oke siaaap**

**Ndah D Amay : soal mereka bala bantuan atau bukan masih belum diketahui.. hehe**

**Pelvection : Ya tahu sendiri lah gimana genre romance begitu mendominasi. Saya mah woles aja dan bakalan tetep semangat buat nulisnya.. hehe**

**Haruko Akemi : Haha, imajinasi haruko san terlalu horor.. tapi makasih karena selalu setia mereview fic ini.**

**SR not Author : Kalo soal ending mungkin akan bakalan sedikit dramatis dan yang jelas bakalan ada yang mati lagi..**


End file.
